


A Master & A King

by Petri808



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Conspiracy, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Fights, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Mages, Mages Guild, Magic-Users, New Spells, Pregnancy, Royalty, Spells & Enchantments, new enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 43,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Gramps has passed on the title of Master to his grandson Laxus.  Soon they learn some crazy information about Natsu that could turn their worlds upside down.  A new threat, some startling new truths, and some family reunions, and of course some fighting and even magic.  Travel to a new dragon realm called Kelekona with our Fairytail stars to see Laxus & Natsu fulfill their destinies and embark on a new adventure.





	1. Long Held Affections

“Laxus, you know I won’t be around forever. I’m pretty old ya’ know.”

 

“But Gramps, I don’t know if I’m ready for that.”

 

“I believe you are. Think it over, please, do it for me.”

 

“Alright, I’ll think about it…” he grumbles

 

_‘Because I don’t have much more time……’_

 

 

A couple of days later sitting at the bar, Laxus props his head on one hand deep in thought while the other just rests flat on the counter top.

“Are you okay Laxus?” He turns his head to see Mira smiling at him, the white haired beauty queen who his heart secretly longs for.

“Oh, Mira, yeah I just have stuff on my mind.”

                        _‘Ugh, I have One major thing on my mind and it’s driving me a little crazy!’_

“Is there anything I can help with?”

“No, I don’t know if I should say anything.”

_‘He’s obviously bothered by something; I wish I could help him.  I want to help him...’_  

“Alright, but if you need to talk you know you can come to me right?”

“Yeah Mira, I’ll keep that in mind.” He splashes a fake grin on his face to try and ease her mind.

                        _‘Ugh why didn’t I just tell her!’_

Grinning too, “I’ll hold you to that.” She purrs, allowing her hand to drag over his as she walks away.  She can feel him staring but stops herself from turning around.

_‘Holy shit, did she just flirt with me?!’_  

His eyes follow her until she’s out of his sight as something begins to stir on him.

                        _‘Damn I think I need to go home and take a Cold shower.’_  

Getting up he starts to leave the guild hall, the Thunder Legion try to call him over but he just waves them away and walks out the door.

 

 

Letting the waters run over him, he can’t help but allow all of his thoughts to flow.

                        _‘Gramps thinks I’m ready but I don’t know. What makes him think I could handle such a heavy responsibility?  And what would the others think, would they           accept me, would they think I was ready?  Ugh, I don’t want to let him down!  And Mira, I’ve had a crush on her since we were teenagers, but I Never thought she was interested in me.  She’s so popular with all the guys, though come to think of it I’ve never seen her with a boyfriend.  I wonder why?  Could she be waiting for….me to…?  Nah, couldn’t be… or could it ... Maybe….’_

 

 

The next morning he returns to the guild feeling a little better. Seeing the pretty barmaid he sits down on one of the stools.  “Oi, Mira!”

“Hey Laxus, you look like you’re feeling better!”

“Yeah I thought about what you said and; Err, are you free to talk later?”

A little surprised she still responds with a smile, “Of course, for you anything. I can ask Kinana and Erza to watch over things here.”

“Then I’ll come get you around 3.”

“I’ll be waiting!”

Getting up, “See you then.” He walks out the door grinning from ear to ear.

 

On the other side of the room, Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen who watched the whole event unfold are stunned.

“Woah! Did he just ask Mira out on a date?!”  Bixlow exclaims.

“Sure looks like it.” States Evergreen

“Well took him long enough, he’s only had a crush on her for like forever.” Freed adds; they all nod in agreement.

 

 

3pm rolls around and Laxus arrives, seeing Mira he stops dead in his tracks. She’s changed into a sexier outfit; tight red halter top showing her mid-section and a short, knee length flowy black skirt, with black calf high 4 inch boots. 

                        _‘Crap!’_

 Choking back a gulp, his heart is ready to jump out of his chest. 

                        _‘Damn she’s hot! Boy, Keep your cool, you’re fine, I’m fine’_ _Deep Breath_. 

He walks over to her and sticks out his arm, “Ready?”

“Ready!” She giggles as she sticks her arm through his.  He just keeps his cool, a slick smirk on his face.

 

 

“So where’d you wanna talk?” She asks as they leave the guild.

“I was thinking the park, its quiet there.”

“Sounds nice,” She squeezes his arm causing him to grin even bigger.

 

At South Gate Park they find a bench a little ways from the main paths. Sitting down side by side, there’s obviously some nervousness between them.  They steel quick glances at each other...  

 

_‘Were her blue eyes always so bright?’_

_‘I never realized how big his hands were, I wonder what else is big?’_

_‘Damn her lips look so kissable…’_

_‘I never noticed the orange flecks in his eyes before!’_

_‘She’s so sexy, Damn!  I just wanna ravage her right now!’_

 

Mira breaks the silence first, “Well Laxus, didn’t you want to talk.”

“Huh?” He snaps out of his fantasies

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” _Loud exhale_.  “Mira there’s no easy way to start off so I’ll just lay it all out.  Gramps asked me to be the next Master.”

“Really!” Her eyes are sparkling. “I knew he’s been thinking about it for a while now.  I guess he feels you’re ready for it.”

“But that’s the thing, I don’t know if I am.”

Softening her stare, “Why do you doubt yourself Laxus? Just be honest with me.”

“Ugh, I don’t think I’m good enough to be a Master. I mean look at what I did to the guild a few years ago, what if I do something stupid like that again?  What if I can’t handle it?  I don’t wanna let anyone

        _‘or myself’_

 down.  It’s such a heavy responsibility to be in charge of, no to be the head of this family.”  He starts to fidget with his hands.

Pulling his face back towards her she takes his hands into hers, “Laxus, I think you are better than just good enough, you’re so strong, so wonderful. And what you did in the past is in the past.  Yes it was stupid, and yes it hurt us and me, but in the end you needed to experience it.  You’ve grown so much since that time; you’ve shown how much you truly care about everyone at Fairytail.  I know that is why you’re grandfather thinks you are ready.”  Her eyes are watering, “And you wouldn’t be doing this all alone, you have all of us to help you.  You’ll have me by your side.”

“You?” He stares longingly into her baby blue eyes.

_Sighing_ , “We’re not teenagers anymore, we should just admit how we feel about each other…” she beams.  “…and I’ve had a crush on you for as long as I’ve been with Fairytail but I was waiting for you to make the first move.”

“Mira” He pulls her to him and kisses her on the lips roughly. She reciprocates grabbing onto his neck and biting his lip, forcing her tongue through the part it creates.  He lifts her onto his lap and reaches under her skirt but she stops him.  “Not too fast big boy...” she whispers as she moves his hands to her waist.  Then she giggles, “But at least you finally made a move!”

“Finally, Eh!” he raises an eyebrow and pulls her face to his for another round of passionate kisses….


	2. Passing of a Legacy

As darkness falls, the new couple walks hand in hand back to the guild bracing themselves for a few shocked faces.  Instead as soon as they open the door, they’re both grabbed by Erza.  “Laxus its Gramps, you need to come quickly!”  

                        _‘Panic in Erza, this is bad!’_

“What the hell’s Wrong!” Laxus screams as he follows Erza to the infirmary.  Mira holds tightly to his hand, she knows he’s going to need her strength to get through this.

 

“Gramps!” He cries out as he enters the room.  Porlyusica is there and ushers him to the bedside.  Mira follows still clutching his hand. 

Opening his eyes, Makarov smiles, “Laxus my boy, have you made your decision?”

Looking at Mira who squeezes his hand and smiles, Laxus nods, “Yes, Gramps, I’ll do it.”

“Ahh.” He smiles more, “and you’ll have a good woman by your side to help you through this.” Looking at Mira, then back to Laxus, “It warms my old heart to see you two finally together.  Boy it took you long enough; What, I had to be dying for it to happen!” 

“Baka!” they hear Porlyusica utter under her breath.

Slow exhale. “It’s my time to go now.  I am sorry I couldn’t prepare you better.  Gildarts & Macao will show you what the Master must take care of, the secrets of this guild, and I know everyone else will lend a hand.”

“Gramps, no, you can’t leave me yet!” Cries Laxus, tears are streaming down his face.  “I don’t want you to go!”

“I’m so proud of the man you’ve become Laxus, always know that I love you. Take care of him for me, Mira.  And remember, I’ll always be watching over you; all of you…” raising his hand in the “L” sign for the last time he breathes his last breath.

“Grandpa!!!” Laxus puts his head on Makarov’s chest sobbing heavily.  Mira cries silently as she rubs his back.  They hadn’t noticed that many others, as many as could fit in the room were crowded behind them. 

 

Tears of sorrow were being shed; they had all just lost their father or grandfather that day.

 

 

A little over a week later, the guild and many guests from around Fiore gather at Magnolia’s Shizukesa Cemetery as Makarov’s body is laid to rest next to his parents. With Mira standing beside him, her hand resting on his back for support, Laxus delivers a heartwarming eulogy that brings everyone to tears. 

“Makarov Dreyar was the 3rd, 6th, and 8th guild Master of Fairytail.  Born to Yuri and Rita Dreyar in X784; he was a father, grandfather and foster father to many of us.  In the magic world, he was known as the powerful Saint Wizard of Fairytail.  But to me he was just my idol.”  Exhaling, trying to stifle the tears.  

“When I was little and very sick, he did everything in his power to make me stronger. When I became a rebellious teenager, he never gave up on me; even when the harsh lessons he was forced to teach me caused him more pain than I could have ever realized.”  With that last line he can no longer hold back the tears.  Mira puts her arms around him as he sobs heavily onto her shoulder, comforting him as best she can.  Many in the audience weep openly as well. 

After a couple of minutes he feels ready to continue.    

 _Sniffling,_ “Gramps wasn’t just the man who raised me but the one who raised many of us.  He mentored us and pushed us to become the people we are today.  As his ‘Brats’ that he loved to call us, we were all his children, and it is in his honor that we should continue on the path he has given us to succeed.” _Exhale._

“I’d like to end by sharing something that Gramps would often tell me growing up, “Magic is alive. Its place changes over time and it grows along with us.  Magic is anything you can think of.  It can be felt in infinite ways… as light, as darkness, as red, or as blue and it is living freely, together alongside Fairytail.  But the true magic, the true power behind Fairytail is love.  The bonds created within our family are what will give us the strength to endure anything that is thrown our way.  I Love You Grandpa….”

He hugs back onto Mira who now speaks for him, “Thank you all for being here. I know Gramps would be thrilled to see how many came even under such sad circumstances.  But Gramps was still Gramps, he wouldn’t want us to be sad for him and so, we’d like to honor him in a way we know he’d want us to.  Please, if you are able to, come back to the guild with us to party and get drunk, in his honor!”

A mixture of sniffling now mingles with chuckles, “Yup, that’s how Macky would have wanted it.”

 

~~~

 

Laxus spends the next month trying to stay as busy as possible. Gildarts and Macao have been training him on being a Master and it was a lot to learn.  But when he was all alone, he would think about his grandpa and sadness would sometimes engulf him.  Sitting on his bed, this night, was no exception. 

Crying into his pillow he hears his bedroom door open and close. “Laxus?” he hears in a soft tone.

Sitting up, he wipes at his tear stained cheeks, “Mira? What are you doing here?”

Without saying a word, she walks over and wraps her arms around him, and buries her face in his chest. “I miss him a lot too…” she whispers. “But we’ll get through this together…. I promise.”


	3. Time Will Heal our Pain

They stay in each other’s arms for a time just talking about Makarov and some of the happier memories from their youth.

“Yeah, we were lucky we had a fun grandpa around all the time. Can you imagine if he was one of those crotchety old men who never seemed to enjoy life?”

“Mira, did you ever notice that the girls he allowed in were usually pretty?”

“Hmm, no not really, I just thought it was a coincidence.”

Laxus starts to chuckle, “I think he wanted to keep only pretty girls around.”

She hits his chest, not hard, but enough to get her point across. “That’s not true!”

Trying to keep a straight face he just makes his point. “Believe what you want but it is.  I know, cause you and Lucy were two of his favorites; he told me so.”

She crosses her arms and pouts, “Hmph! That pervert!”

Unable to hold back his amusement Laxus bursts into hysterical laughter making Mira frown even more. “You’re so cute when you’re mad!”

 

Stroking her hair he feels a yawn coming on, “Mira, will you stay with me tonight?”

“Of course I will.” She smiles up at him. “In fact, why don’t we get some rest?  I can tell you’re tired.”

“I think you’re right about that,” he replies, giving into the yawn.

“Alright, I need to go back to my room and change into something more comfortable, you should do the same.” She kisses his forehead and walks out.

 

While she’s out of his room, he decides to get into his sleep attire as well. Stripping off his shirt and pants down to his boxers, he climbs back into bed and pulls the covers up to his waist.  A few minutes later, Mira returns in a nightgown, climbs in and cuddles up to him. 

Running her fingers over his chest he puts his arm around her shoulder and squeezes.

“Laxus, you naughty boy.” She purrs

“What I do?” he tries to sound surprised

She holds her head up to look him in the eyes, then moves one hand under the blanket and tugs on his boxers whispering, “Where’s the rest of your clothes?”

Staring back at her with a grin, “You said get comfortable, I’m just following orders.” 

Giggling, she puts her head back on his chest and continues to run her fingers up and down tracing his abs, tracing the spaces between his pecs. As her eyes start to close, he feels her fingers slowing their movement.  Kissing her forehead he murmurs, “Good night my love… Thank you.”

“I Love you too Laxus…” she whispers as she drifts off to sleep.  

 _‘With her by my side, I know I’ll make you proud Grandpa.’_  

Smiling to himself, he finally has a peaceful night of sleep.

 

 

Early morning reveals the couple tangled in each other’s embrace. Waking a little, Mira buries her face deeper into his chest loving the warmth of his body against hers.  Feeling her stir, he shifts onto his side and squeezes her tighter to him and smiles, both falling back asleep.

 

The sun is barely peeking over the horizon, as its rays begin to shine through the curtains. Lying on his side with his head propped on his arm, he looks adoringly at his sleeping beauty.  Brushing some hair off her face he murmurs to her, “Mira, it’s time to get up.” 

“Mmm. I don’t want to,” she pouts and cuddles closer to him causing him to start laughing quietly.

“Neither do I,” he leans down and kisses her cheek, “but we both have a lot to do.”

“I know…. I just want to enjoy this moment. We don’t get a lot of alone time.”

“You’re right, with you managing the hall, and me training to be Master, nights are our only times to relax.”

 _Sigh,_ “It’ll get better, once we get the hang of things.  I think I’ve gained a greater respect for what Gramps had to deal with.”

“Well… I was thinking, there might be a way to spend more time together. Maybe we should just move in to the same apartment…. If you don’t think that’s moving too quickly.”

Bolting to a sitting position, her blue eyes are wide and vivid. She stares at him for a second before tackling him, “I would love to!” she screams as she covers his face with kisses.

“Okay, Okay!” he laughs harder, “I’ll have someone renovate an apartment for the two of us.”

“You make sure to tell ‘um hurry up or the demon will come out to get them!” She smirks.

Now excited she gets out of bed and stretches, about to walk back to her own room to get ready for the day he grabs her arm.

 

“Thank you Mira.”

“For what Laxus?”

“I don’t think I could have done any of this if it wasn’t for you.”

Smiling, “You’re welcome!” She leans down and kisses his forehead. “See you downstairs!”


	4. Busted

Time skip 2 months

 

Makarov’s old quarters have been renovated for the new Master and his girlfriend. It was difficult at first as it held many wonderful memories from Laxus’ childhood, but he knew that it was just another step in moving on.  “What matters is what’s in here.”  Mira pats his chest over his heart.  “His memories will always live on there.”

Standing in the door way of their new apartment, Laxus’ just sighs; “I’m sure Gramps would be happy it’s us moving into here.” When a funny thought crosses his mind, he smirks, “Come to think of it that old man always fantasized about you being in his bedroom!”  She smacks his arm and gives him a _‘Seriously!’_ look.  “What!” he laughs, “it’s true!”

 

[Knocking]

“Come in.” He grumbles

“Laxus, I brought you lunch.”

“Oh Mira.” He sits back in his chair, papers covering the desk.

She places the tray on the side, puts her hand on his shoulder and kisses his forehead. “How are you holding up?”

 _Sigh_ , “Now I understand why Gildarts turned him down for this job or why the magic counsel is always on our case.”

“We do have a very rambunctious guild.” She giggles.  “But it’s what makes Fairytail, Fairytail!”  

Grinning, “Yeahhh, I guess I shouldn’t talk since I used to be one of the trouble makers.”

“Remember Hun, you need to leave for Clover tomorrow to see all the other Guild Masters. It’s the quarterly meeting and it’s your first one.”

Grumbling, “I don’t wanna go be around a bunch of old people talkin’ bout stuff I don’t really care about.”

She starts laughing, “They’re not all old! Sting is younger than you.  Well how about I go with you, I used to accompany Gramps some times?”

“Now there’s a better idea. That way when I’m falling asleep at least someone will be paying attention for me.” _Smack_ “What!” he laughs.    

 

On the train to Clover, Laxus is sitting on a chair trying to hold back his lunch. Mira leaves him to get a drink when she see’s Sting curled up in another car.  “Sting!  Oh you poor thing.” 

“Mira..” he mutters green in the face, “What are you doing on the train?”

“I’m keeping Laxus company since it’s going to be his first Guild Masters meeting.”

“That’s cool; at least I won’t be the only young guy this time!” Dry heave

Laughing, “That’s what he said. Well when we get to the station I’ll come to check if you need help getting up okay?”

“That’s not really necessary; I’ll be alright once the train stops.”

“No I insist; I know how you dragon slayers are with transportation.”

 

Sitting back with Laxus, “I ran into Sting, he’s curled up in another car just as sick.”

“Down side of being a Dragon Slayer!” He dry heaves again.

“We’re almost there.” She rubs his back trying to soothe him. 

 

As the train comes to a complete stop, Mira goes to check on Sting. When she reaches him he’s no longer alone. 

“Lucy!?” Mira exclaims

 _‘Shit!’_  

“Uh, Hi Mira.”

“What are you doing with Sting?!”

“Oh, I’m on my way back from a job and saw him sitting alone, so I figured I’d be nice and help him. Why, is something wrong?”

“N,no nothing’s wrong, I just came to make sure he’s okay.”

“That was sweet of you Mira.”

“Yeah, Thanks for checking on me. But Lucy’s going to help me off the train.”

“Okay, well I’ll see you back at the guild in a few days Lucy. I’ve got to get back to Laxus.”

“Sure thing Mira, tell Laxus I said hi!” She waves as Mira turns away.

 

 _‘Whew, almost got caught’_  

 _Smack_ , “Why didn’t you tell me she was on the train!”

“I forgot!”

 _Sigh_ , “What am I going to do with you!”

“Blondie, eventually, they’re going to find out…..”

 

~~~

 

“Laxus!  Welcome!  Oh and Mira, it’s so nice to see you too!”  Exclaims Master Bob 

“Hi Master Bob.” Mira smiles

Other Guild Masters start to gather around, “Don’t worry Laxus, this is much less painful then Magic Counsel meetings.”

“Great,” he rolls his eyes. “I can’t wait.”

 

The meeting goes on as it normally does. Business to tend to, conflicts to discuss.  And after the boring stuff is over….

 

Master Goldmine- “So Mira, Laxus how are you two doing? I heard you’ve moved in with each other” 

Master Bob puts his hands on his cheeks, “Yeaahhh, you know we’ve watched you two growing up and at least I always thought you’d be the perfect couple.” He sighs, “It’s just wonderful!”

Mira is blushing. “Thanks, Master Bob.  We are pretty happy.” She squeezes Laxus’ arm and smiles.

“I guess I am pretty lucky to have this gorgeous woman on my side!” Laxus grins as the group all chuckles.

Sting, sitting back watching it all, _‘I wish I could say the same…one day’_

 

Late that night the other masters have all gone to bed, and so has Mira. Laxus and Sting are the only ones left in the den.

“So Laxus, how you taking to the life of a Master?”

“The paperwork is killer.”

“Totally, I sometimes pawn it off on Rogue, if not I think I’d go crazy.”

“Hmm, maybe I can get someone to do that too.” Laxus ponders

“Yup, delegation, that’s the way to go!”

“And what about you, it’s not like you’ve been in the position long.”

“Ah, just trial and error; I can’t make everyone happy so I don’t bother trying. I just do what I can to keep things exciting.”

“So, Sting, Mira mentioned you ran into Lucy on the train.”

 _Gulp,_ “Um, yeah I guess she was coming back from a job.”  His heart starts beating faster

Laxus raising an eyebrow, “Really, I don’t remember her taking any solo missions this week.”

Sting shrugs his shoulders. “Oh, well that’s what she told me.”

“Then why are you sweating?”

_‘She’s going to kill me!’_

“Huh, sweating, maybe I’m just a little hot in here.”

“Just be careful, if Mira or Salamander catch you, well it ‘aint gonna be pretty.”

 _‘Shit he knows!’_  

“I don’t know what you’re talking about man.”

“Yeah right, I’m not an idiot Sting. Just be more careful huh, and if you decide to come out with it just be prepared.”

“Is that a threat?!”

“Not from me, no, but as I said, Salamander is going to fry you.”

“It’s not my fault I made a move first! It’s his loss.” Mumbling that last part

“So how long?”

“Just a couple of months.”

                        _‘But I’ve been trying to get her since the Magic Games!’_

 

Standing up, Laxus starts to walk out but stops. “You are right about one thing.  I was lucky that my girl waited for me to come around.  If Natsu’s too stupid to say something, it is his own fault if he loses her.”  Then continues out the door.


	5. Love Triangle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited this chapter 10/4/17

Back in Magnolia, the first order of business for Laxus is to call Natsu to his office.  He had decided from the moment he walked out of the den at the Guild Master’s meeting that breaking up Sting and Lucy’s budding romance was the best thing for his family.  I mean come on, did he really wanna deal with an angry, rampaging fire dragon slayer if the blonde decided to make her relationship with Sting more permanent?  The answer was a hell no.

 

[Knocking]

“Hey Laxus, what’s up!  You wanted to see me?”

“Yeah, Natsu come in and have a seat.”  Motioning to the chair in front of his desk, “So, tell me, how’s the relationship with your teammate Lucy?  Is everything okay between you two?”

“It’s just fine, why do you wanna know?”

“Well…” he reclines in his chair, “I just noticed in the last couple of months, you guys go on missions together less often; is there a reason?”

“I don’t know,” Natsu shrugs and sits back crossing his arms, “she just says she’s got other plans and sometimes takes off for a couple days at a time.”  His eyebrows furrow a bit, “Do you know something I don’t cause it sure sound like it.?”

“Just tell me how do you feel about that?  And be straight with me.”

Natsu pauses and looks down, “I…… miss her, a lot actually.”

“Do you care about her Natsu?”

Flushing, “What do you mean?”

Running his hand over his face, “ _Argh_ , Natsu, do you love her?”

“Oh, I don’t know….”  His face is turning red from the pointed questions, “I mean she’s my best friend…”

“Could you give me a straight answer…  Cause it’s pretty damn obvious you do.”

“H-how’d you figure that?” he finally stammers, “It’s not like I act like it.”

Laxus raises an eyebrow, “Just answer me Natsu!” now yelling.

“Yes, okay!  I do!  Happy now?!” he shouts back.  “But I didn’t want to hurt our friendship.” his voice tapering out at the end.

 _Exhale_ , “Well take my advice.  If you don’t tell her soon, like right this second, you’re gonna lose her.”

“Lose her…  Why?!  Laxus tell me what the hell you know!”

“You need to go get the answers from her, so can you just follow orders for once and go talk to her!”

 _Sigh_ , slumping back in his chair, “Alright Laxus, I will.”

“Good, now get going.”

 

Natsu sprints towards Lucy’s apartment wondering just what was it that Laxus seemed to be insinuating.  _‘Was it that obvious, if not how’d Laxus figured it out?  And what does he mean I’ll lose her, is she going somewhere?  Why would she leave Fairytail?  She loves our guild, doesn’t she?  And we’re supposed to be friends, wouldn’t she tell me if something was bothering her?’_   As he passes along the canal, his thoughts turn more encouraging since he can’t bring himself to think otherwise.  _‘Is she finally just irritated with me?  No, that can’t be it right?  I mean I think things are fine between us.  Maybe she’s just bored and that’s why she’s going out on missions by herself, or hobbies, I mean her interests are not really the same as me, maybe she’s doing her writer stuff?  Yeah that must be it, researching for her stories…’_  He jumps straight in through her open window and finds her hunched over her book.

Turning in her chair to look, “Natsu, what are you doing here?”

“Um Lucy,” he cups the back of his neck, “I need to talk to you, and it’s kinda important.”

“Sure Natsu,” she stands up and walks over to him, “come,” grabbing his hand to lead, “let’s sit on the couch.”

As soon as he sits, his fingers begin fiddling in his lap.  “Lucy, I need to tell you…  Um, how do you f-feel…” rubbing his face, “I mean, is…”  Obviously nervous, the blonde just stares at him with her bright eyes trying to be supportive but confused because she’s never really seen him so nervous before when all of a sudden, he stuns her… “Argh!”  He just grabs her face and kisses her square on the lips. 

“Mmph!”  She resists at first, hands flying up to grabs his, but within seconds of the initial shock, her lips melts into his and her hands move to the sides of his neck and hair.  As she gives into his touch he takes the cue and wraps his arms around her body pulling her in tighter to his chest.

Breaking apart all out of breath, “W-where’d that come from?” she whispers

“I Love You Lucy, have for a long time.” His face all flushed from the moment, “I just couldn’t hold it in anymore.  But, how do you feel about me?”

Her eyes grow moist with a single tear snaking its way down her cheek.  “I’ve been waiting for you all these years…”  _Sigh_   “Natsu, I Love you too.”

 

[Communication Lacrima]

“Sting, I’m sorry but I need to break up with you.”

“But Why Blondie?!  I thought we were great with each other.”  He pleads, “Please don’t break up with me!”

“Look I’m really sorry but I’ve always Loved Natsu.  I was giving up hope that he’d ever reciprocate that feeling but he finally did last night and told me he Loves me.”

“ _Ugh_ , what brought that out of him!”

“He said he noticed me being away often and the more I stayed away the more he missed me and he started to worry he was going to lose me.  So I’m sorry Sting, but it’s over between us.”

[Hangs up abruptly]

“Laxus you bastard!” Sting screams at the darkened crystal.

 

[Communication Lacrima]

“Laxus!!”  Sting screams all irate but Laxus’ plays it cool.

“What do you want Sting?”

“I know this was Your doing.  She just called and broke up with me!”

Smirking to himself, “And how is that my fault?”

“You told Natsu about Lucy and me didn’t you!?”

“Why?  Did he show up at your guild?”

“No, why would he have done that?!”

“If I had told him about you he probably would have beat down your door, and then your face.”

“ _Tch_ , he’d try.”

“Look, I just told him he should go tell her how he felt before something happened; nothing about you.  And I guess he followed my advice for once.”

“You’re a prick Laxus.”

“I’m just taking care of my family, Sting.  Why don’t you hook up with Yukino, she’s cute.  And Don’t call me again about this; I’m not the love doctor.”

[Hangs Up]

“This isn’t over!”  He throws the lacrima against the wall shattering the crystal.  “I’m not giving her up so easily!  Fuck Laxus and Fuck Natsu!!!!”

 

Hearing Sting ranting and raving in his office, Rogue goes to investigate.  “Sting what’s going on?”

“That bastard Laxus, he helped Natsu break Lucy and I up!”

“He told Natsu about you, because I think if he had I’d be pulling Natsu off of you instead of just talking right now.”

“Well no, he just told him he should go tell Lucy how he felt about her, and since she still Loves him she broke up with me.”

“Obviously if she didn’t love him she wouldn’t have ended it with you, so how is that Laxus’ fault?”

“Because!  If he didn’t say anything to Natsu, I would have had more time to make Lucy forget all about that pink haired flame freak!”

“Sting you should calm down.”

Screaming louder, “I am Not gonna calm down, I’m gonna go after them!”

“And do what, you aren’t strong enough to take on Fairytail and may I remind you how Natsu kicked both our asses the last time we faced him and that was two of us.”

“Our whole guild!…”

“No, that’s not gonna happen, we aren’t going to go after Fairytail just because your girlfriend broke up with you.”

“But!”

“No!!”

“Ugh Damn you too Rogue!!”

 

After receiving that angry call from Sabertooth’s master, and worried Sting might do something rash, Laxus realizes he better talk to Lucy as well.  Downstairs in the hall, he finds her sitting with Levy.  “Lucy, Could I see you in my office in 10 minutes?”

“Is everything okay Laxus?”

“I just have something to discuss with you.”

“Um, Alright…”

As soon as she enters the room, Laxus motions to the chair fronting his desk, “Please have a seat.”  The young blonde sits down a bit tense like she’s going to be in trouble for something.  “I’m just going to be blunt.” He leans forward with his arm resting on the table top.  “Lucy, have you told Natsu about Sting?”

“How’d You know about Sting??” she shrieks.  “Did Mira tell you?!”

“Well of course Mira told me she ran into you two.  But I figured out the relationship when I grilled him at the meeting.”  Lucy’s about to respond when he waves his hand.  “Look I’m not here to scold you about it, if two adults wanted to date I wouldn’t stop it.  However, the reason I’ve called you in here is because Sting called me to tell me you broke up with him.”

She cocks her head to the side, “Why would he call you?”

“How should I know?  Maybe he thought I could do something about it.” Leaning back in his chair, “Look, you should tell Natsu about Sting, before Sting does something to blind side him.”

“What do you mean by blindside?  Did he say he was going to do something?”

“ _Ugh_ , you’re just as stubborn as Natsu; can you just listen to me, he was angry and angry people sometimes do stupid things.”

“Damn, alright I’ll tell him tonight, okay?  Happy?”

“Much, now get going.”

 

That evening, she sits Natsu down on the couch after making him his favorite dinner.  With a worried expression she starts to stammer, “Natsu there’s um, something I need to tell you too and I don’t know how you’re gonna react.”

“What’s wrong babe?  You can tell me anything.” 

“Err…” she bites her corner lip, “Well… before you confessed to me, I kinda had a boyfriend; it’s why I was away more often.”  Natsu starts to frown.  “I’m sorry!  You weren’t returning my affections so when I got asked out I agreed.” Grabbing his hands and holding on tight, “It was only for a couple of months, I swear!  And as soon as you confessed I broke it off with him.”

A little incensed his eyebrows furrow, “Tell me who it was?”

“Please don’t get too angry, but……” bracing for the reaction… “it was Sting” she mutters under her breath.

“Sting!!!” He yells. “Did you two?!”

“No!!  Natsu we just kissed a couple of times, that’s it I swear!  He wanted to go further but I never let him.” But Natsu lets go of her hands and stands up pacing in front of the couch.  “Natsu he means Nothing to me.  You’re the one I really want.” She stands up too and grabs him for a hug.  “I Love You ya crazy Dragon!”

Without hugging her back, Natsu just stands tense and fuming, not at her but at Sting.  The white dragon dared to come into his territory!  Oh, that just didn’t fly with him.  Gritting his teeth, “He didn’t take advantage of you did he, because if he did I’m gonna!....”

“Natsu please calm down,” she squeezes tighter, “I don’t want you to do anything crazy…”

“But, how dare he think I’d let him get away with this!  Fucking moron!”

She lets go of him and cups his cheeks instead, boring into his eyes, pleading with her own, “Natsu he’s not worth it…” Lucy softens her tone, “he’s not worth getting all worked up over…” and kisses his lips gently.  “I’m here… with you…” she searches his eyes until finally he sighs and she knows she’s gotten through to him.  “…That’s all the matters, right?”  

 _Exhale_ , “I’m sorry Luce, I didn’t mean to snap, it’s just I just can’t stand him or the thought of any other guy….”

“I know; I wish I didn’t have to bring it up but I just wanted to be honest with you before Sting does something stupid.”

“Stupid?”

“Well, when I called him to break up he was really pissed off and apparently he called Laxus too, snapping and threatening to come after you.”

Laughing hard, “I’d like to see him try.”

 _Sigh_ , “Just be careful okay, I finally got you to myself, I don’t need to lose you now.”

“I will Luce, I promise.” He hugs her.  _‘As if I’d let that asshole get the best of me!’_

 

 

Sting is sitting alone in his room trying to figure out a way to get Lucy back when suddenly a stranger appears in the shadows.  Sensing the presence he growls, “Who’s there!  Show yourself!”

“Don’t be alarmed, I’m not going to hurt you.” as the man walks into the light.  “I’m here to help you.”

“Help me; I don’t need your help!”

“Oh, do you not want a certain blonde wizard back?”

“H-how’d you know that?  Who are you?!  And why would you want to help me?”

“My name is Shian.  But of course, if you do not want my help I will leave..” he starts to turn.

“No, I do!”


	6. The Stranger

It’s just a normal, typical day at Fairytail. Natsu and Lucy are hanging out at a table with friends, Laxus and Mira are at the bar when the door opens causing everyone to turn and look.  A man is standing in the door frame.  He’s not a very big man, average height and build with shoulder length straight black hair.  He wears a cream colored robe, the kind monks may wear at temples that is belted at the waist.  

Mira walks up to greet the stranger. “Hi, what brings you to Fairytail?”

“I would like to speak to the Master here.”

“May I ask your name?”

“I am Shian.”

“Please follow me, he is at the bar.”

 

As she walks towards Laxus, people watch suspiciously, “I don’t like the looks of this guy.” Mutters Erza as she stares at him.

 

“Hello Laxus.” 

“And Who are you?”

“I am Shian, and I have a message for you, for all of you.”

“Message?” he raises an eyebrow as his suspicions mount.

With a smirk on his face Shian calls out, “Ypnos! Sleep!”

“What the h….” Laxus’ head falls to the table. 

 

As everyone around the hall begins to fall asleep, Shian calmly walks towards an unconscious Lucy as Natsu tries desperately to fight the effects of the sleep spell. 

“Get away from her..” he utters groggily, reaching out to try and grab a hold of Shian’s arm.

“Oh do not worry, she will not be harmed young Natsu. If you wish to see her again, go home when you awaken, there will be something waiting for you.”

Picking Lucy up, Shian starts to walk towards the door. “Damn you…”  But Natsu can no longer fight the spells effects and passes out.

 

“LUCY!!” he wakes up screaming, “He took Lucy!” All around him, everyone is still waking up from the effects of the sleeping spell.  Fire starts to blaze from his mouth.  “AHHHH!”

Gray- “Natsu calm down, we will get her back!”

Laxus finally awake sits up and hears Natsu screaming. He turns to see Gray, Gajeel and Erza trying to hold him down and rushes over.

“What happened?!”

“That bastard took Lucy!!”

“Natsu stop! We will find her.  We just need to figure out what’s going on and where she might be.”

“AHHH!” he roars throwing everyone off of him. “I can’t wait around here!!” and sprints out of the guild.

“Should we follow him Master?”

“Not yet, I can track him down if I need to. I, need to go make a call.” and walks away to his office.

 

[Communication Lacrima]

Enraged. “Sting!  What the hell did you do with Lucy?!”

Now Sting plays it cool, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Don’t play dumb with me pretty boy, my gut tells me you have something to do with this and if you do, you will pay!!!”

Laxus smashes the lacrima with his fist.

 

Natsu runs straight to his cottage to grab his travel gear. Bursting through the door he sees a note attached to his bag. 

_‘If you want to see Miss Lucy again, come Alone to Tatsuki temple by sunrise tomorrow morning.’_

_‘Shit!  It’s already close to midnight and that’s a town away.  I won’t be able to reach there so quickly!  Ugh, what do I do!’_  

He rushes back to the guild hall.

 

“Happy?!” 

“Natsu?”

“Come on I need your help! Just fly!”  He directs.

“Aye Sir!” Grabbing onto Natsu they soar out the door.

 

Laxus immediately points to Wendy and Charle, “Follow them by air; you too Gajeel & Lily. Erza, Gray, Levy, you come with me.  Try not to let them know you’re following.  The rest of you protect the guild in case someone comes back here.  Let’s go!”

 

“Happy we need to get to Tatsuki temple before sunrise. Please hurry!”

“Aye! Max Speed!”


	7. Double Crossed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> editing chapter 10/8/17

They reach the entrance to Tatsuki temple just as the sun is beginning to peak over the horizon and it’s a good thing too with Happy’s magic all but used up.  The Exceed flops onto his back panting heavily.  Natsu props his green travel sack under his friend’s head, “Just stay here and rest okay buddy, I’m going in to look for Lucy.”

“Be Careful Natsu, you know it’s probably a trap.”

“I know.  But I have no choice, I’ve gotta save her…”

“You, really do love Lushee, huh?”

“Yeah buddy…  I do.”

 

Natsu sniffs the air around him and he can tell that Lucy was taken into the ancient stone building.  With no time to spare he rushes in but something is strange.  The further he travels into the building the stronger her scent should become but it’s not, it’s almost as if only just enough for him to track was left behind to follow, and the other part was he couldn’t smell Shian.  Could that guy being using a spell to mask his whereabouts?  Could he be lying in wait for Natsu to come barreling in?  Under other circumstances Natsu may have stopped and thought twice about continuing but this was Lucy and he needed to get to her before anything happened.  So, against his better judgment he follows the trail left for him until it leads him into an open room where he sees the blond lying right in the middle of it still unconscious.  “Lucy!”  Rushing over, he picks her up and cradles her in his arms.  “Lucy…”

“Hello young Natsu.”  Shian appears from around a column.  “Did you think I would make it so easy for you?” 

Natsu stands and clutches Lucy to his chest, “Damn it, tell me what do you want with her!!”  he growls in a deep animalistic tone, his eyes taking on a look of savagery.

“Oh, it is not me that wants her.” Shian gestures to his right

Stepping out from another doorway, Natsu sees the real mastermind behind the kidnapping.  “YOU!” he bellows, “Fucking bastard!  Why am I not surprised!”

“You stole her from me so I’m taking her back!!” Sting screams, “She belongs to me now!!”

Growling, Natsu’s jaw clenches, “Like hell I’ll Ever let you touch her again!!” 

“Oh you won’t be going anywhere either young Natsu.  “Tsoúximo Póno!  (Stinging Pain)” As Shian chants a glowing enchantment appears beneath Natsu and Lucy, but electrocuting only him.

“Ahhhh!!!”  screaming, he drops to his knees as what feels like a thousand needles are stabbing him at the same time. 

“The longer you hold her, the longer the pain will last.  Just put her down and it will all be over.”

“NEVE…AHHH!!!!”  The pain is excruciating but he holds Lucy even tighter.  Gritting his teeth through the agony, “I’ll never let her go!!  You’ll have to kill me first!”

 

Gajeel and Wendy are the first to arrive at the temple and find Happy passed out outside.  Wendy checks the blue exceed over and find that he is out cold but otherwise fine, just exhausted.  Within a few minutes the rest of the team arrives and in the nick of time too. 

Gray, “Shit, that’s Natsu!”

Erza, “It sounds like he’s being tortured in there!”

Charle and Lily stay behind with Happy while the others rush in.  “Do you guys here that?”  Gajeel questions.

Levy, “Yeah, it’s that Shian guy.”

Wendy, “And Sting.”

Laxus, “I knew that punk had something to do with this!”

Running through a passageway towards the screams they run smack into an invisible wall, blocking them from going forward.  “What the hell!” growls Laxus as he pounds his fists against it.

“It’s a barrier enchantment!”  Cries Levy. “I’ll try to break it but it could take some time.”

 

Over an hour has passed since Shian set up the pain enchantment but Natsu refuses to budge as he clings desperately to his girl.  But his writhing in pain soon causes Lucy to stir from his shifting movements.  “Natsu...” she utters as she slowly comes out of her stupor.

“Lucy…” he groans weakly in response unable to manage much more than that.

Her eyes pop all the way open and she looks up to see her boyfriend’s face contorted from the pain.  “W-what’s happening!” Even though it’s not affecting her, she can feel the electricity or whatever it is surging through him.  “Oh, my Mavis!  Natsu!”  She’s screaming as she’s piecing together what’s going on and tries to sit up but Natsu keeps a tight hold on her so instead she looks and sees Sting and the stranger off to the side.  “STING!  What are you doing to Natsu!!”

“It’s simple,” the man crosses his arms, “until he gives you up he’ll continue to be electrocuted.  But Blondie, you can end his pain by coming back to me!”

“She’s not going anywhere!”  Natsu cries out and receives another round of stings.  “AHHHHHH!!”

Lucy shrieks through her tears, “Sting Stop IT!  STOP IT!!  I don’t want to be with you!”

 

“Hurry Levy, we’ve got to go help them!” the angst in Erza’s voice is rising, “that spell’s gonna kill him!”

“I’m trying!  I’m trying!  It’s just the language of this enchantment is hard to decipher…  I-I’ve never seen it before.”

 

Shian sighs bored. Over three hours has passed but Natsu will not relent and shows no sign of doing so anytime soon, “I think this has gone on long enough, he’ll never let her go.”  Lucy looks over to the two men praying they’ll finally be released.

Sting growls, “What the hell are you talking about!”

But the black-haired male just releases a sinister laugh.  “You were just an easy pawn for me Sting.  Someone I could blame for the kidnapping.  But really, it is both of them that I wanted to capture.  Torturing him was just, part of the entertainment for me.”

“You bastard I trusted you!”  Sting makes a move to grab Shian.

“Oh please, you can’t stop me either.”  “Parafortóno! (Overload)” 

The pain that hits the white slayer stops his advancement dead in its tracks and he drops to the floor.  “What th..AHHHH!!” Sting screams out gripping the sides of his head in the most excruciating pain of his life. 

“That spell heightens all of your senses; Sight, Smell, Taste, Touch, Sound and all at the same time but amplified to the power of a hundred.  Sound alone will drive you mad, especially a slayer.  But don’t worry; it only lasts for a minute; the longest minute of your life!”  Laughing uncontrollably.

 

“There!  I’m done!”  Levy shouts as the enchantment disappears.

Laxus, “Hurry!  I just hope we’re not too late!” with the whole group rushing towards to screams.

 

Turning his attentions back to the couple, “Have you endured enough pain young Natsu?  It is obvious how much you love this girl that it just confirms my suspicions.”  He stops the spell and Natsu collapses against Lucy. 

“Who exactly are you!”  Lucy is bawling and cradling Natsu’s slumped body in her arms, “and What do you want from us?”

Shian laughs, “What do I want you ask, well future Mrs. Dragneel, What I Want is the Dragon King & Queen!”


	8. The Dragon King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> editing chapter 10/13/17

Lucy is dumbfounded at the stranger’s omission, Dragon King…Natsu?And is he saying I’m the Dragon Queen?That doesn’t make sense… she looks at Shian then looks down at her boyfriend who has narrowed his eyes, “What the hell are you… talking about?” the boy in her arms mumbles.Regardless of Natsu’s response, his facial features, and just her gut instincts are telling her there’s more to this story and he knows the answer.But who does she believe?The crazed kidnapper, or the man she fell in love with?

 

“Oh, it doesn’t happen for a few more years, but eventually you will both take your rightful place in these worlds and I cannot let that happen.”

 

“We don’t understand!”Lucy’s tone growing frantic at the notion they could be killed by mistaken identity, “we aren’t this Dragon King and Queen you are looking for!”Looking down at Natsu, “We’re not right…” these last words are muffled, you can hear the strain in her voice as she holds back tears.Natsu shakes his head and squeezes her hand but this is doing little to allay her concerns.She’s not worried about the insinuation, no it was more the idea that it’s the reason they were being attacked… 

 

As Laxus and the others finally reach the room their friends are being held in but the conversation he hears is so nonsensical that he motions for everyone to stop and listen...

 

“It is foretold that the son of the Fire Dragon King will upon his maturity take a bride.And this union will unlock the door to Kelekona (the Dragon realm) that could unleash the Dragon’s to once again rule over this world…”

 

Stunned, Lucy hugs onto Natsu tighter, “Igneel?” she utters.“Is he talking about your dad?”Again, Natsu shakes her head but his eyes stay trained on Shian.

 

“…And that son will take the throne to rule over all.So do you see why I cannot let this happen?The Son of the Fire Dragon King cannot be allowed to live!But I wanted to wait until I was sure of the bride he would eventually choose before I could stop the both of you!”

 

Natsu grunts, “That’s just a Fairytale, it’s not real.I don’t know where you’re getting this idea from but…”

 

“It is real.”

 

The couple whip their heads toward the voice, “Rogue!” Lucy shouts, “What are you doing here!”

 

“I followed that idiot.” He points before heading over to tend to Sting who is curled in a fetal position on the floor.

 

More running sounds behind them, “Laxus, guys, thank Mavis you’re here too!” Lucy squeals as their friends all run in.

 

Levy heads straight to Lucy and Natsu making quick work of breaking the enchantment that holds them then immediately begins on another to deal with Shian.Natsu tries to get up but is still too weak from the pain spell and collapses.“Just stay there,” Laxus orders the fire slayer.Lucy grips to his shoulder concerned that the spell and how long he was under it has done damage, her eyes pleading for to listen to their master.

 

Everyone else forms a half circle and takes a stance between the couple and stranger.“Shian or whoever the hell you are,” Laxus growls, “you are going to pay big time for taking our friends!No one screws with Fairytail!”

 

“Ice-Make Arrows!”

 

“Requip- Heaven’s Wheel!”

 

“Iron Dragons, Lightening Dragons, Sky Dragons… Roar!!!”

 

In a seemingly coordinated effort, they launch their attacks at the same time.Gray’s arrows fly at Shian from the left while he must content with Erza’s swords coming from his right.He manages to dodge Gray’s arrows and Erza’s swords but from the center, the Dragon roars hit him head on; or so they thought.They watch in disbelief as the man staggers briefly but it didn’t even drop him to his knees.

 

Letting out a creepy laugh, Shian smirks at his would-be attackers, “I’m much stronger than that! My spell of protection keeps me from taking any full blast from you slayers!”

 

And that’s when Levy steps to the forefront, “Oh yeah!” she screams, “Solid Script Binding!” as ropes appear around Shian.

Snickering, “Do you think I can’t overcome this?I’ve trained to fight Dragon Slayers!”

 

Laughing herself, “Jokes on you buddy!They were just a distraction!What you missed is the enchantment I set up below you.Desmeftikós!This binds your powers!”

Shian’s eyes widen, “What the!” he starts to thrash at his bindings “No No NO!!” 

Laxus moves to send lightning bolts at Shian but is stopped.; Natsu has staggered to his feet and moved in front of everyone.With his fists clenched and teeth gritted, the aura surrounding him is burning hotter than an active volcano, “You dare to hurt my family and try to kill me…” his body erupts in blue fire, “but no one; NO One dares to Hurt, My, Lucy!” Bellowing.“Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!!”he directs a torrent of flames repeatedly hitting the trapped Shian.

“AAGGHHH!” the man screams in agony as each ribbon of searing conflagration lashes him over and over and over again until Natsu finally ends his tirade and lets the man collapse to the floor; smoke rising from his singed clothing.

Panting hard, Natsu wavers just a bit and the flames around his body dissipate.Lucy runs up and puts her arms around him to steady him, but still enraged he staggers towards Sting.

“And You!” He yells at Sting lighting his hand on fire.“I ought ‘a kick your ass right now for putting Lucy through this!!!”

Sting holds up his hands to block, “Natsu, I-I…” stammering, “I swear I didn’t know he was gonna go that far.”

Turning his face to hers Lucy pleads, “Please Natsu stop,” softening her gaze, “You don’t need to do that.”She kisses him deeply; his flame dying away as he puts his hands on her waist and returns the kiss.Pulling apart she leans her forehead to his and smiles before turning to Sting.“But if you try something like that again I will let him kick your ass!!” 

Natsu sticks out his tongue and smirks before they turn back to their group leaving the dejected Sting sitting miserable on the floor.

Laxus, “Rogue, what was it you said about the story being true?”

“Shian was right about Natsu being the future Dragon King but what he was wrong about is the Dragons coming here and them ruling this world.”

Natsu, “Huh? I’m not following you.”

Rogue, “The door that opens will allow you and your queen to return to Kelekona, the Dragon Realm to take your place on the throne.But that is in a different plane from Earthland, similar to the Celestial Spirit World or Edolas.”

  
“How interesting…” Laxus rubs his chin

But Gajeel just goes into a laughing fit, “Pyro a King!Yeah that’s pretty hard for me to believe!”

Natsu chuckles and rubs the back of his neck, “Yeah, crazy right… me a king?”

Erza, “I agree with Gajeel, are you sure it isn’t a fairytale?”

Laxus, “Well I guess we will find out the truth sooner or later.”

 


	9. Truth or Fairytale

“Oi, Mira we’re back.”

“Laxus!” She hugs him.  “So, how’d it all go?”

“We kicked ass of course.  Sting was working with that Shian guy to get Lucy but he ended up being double crossed.  We also learned something crazy about Natsu.”

“What’s that?”

“He’s supposedly some future Dragon King.”

Mira bursts out laughing, “Natsu, our Natsu a King?!”

“A Prince right now.  It was hard for me to believe too, and I still don’t completely but that’s why that Shian guy kidnapped Lucy and lured Natsu to him. 

“Well, this was your first major problem to happen to the guild and you did just fine in taking care of it.  I’m so proud of you Laxus.”

“Thank you Mira.”

“And don’t worry, I know you’re meddling in Lucy, Natsu, and Sting’s love life was only a tiny part of the cause…”

“You knew?!”

She nods, “I wanted to let you figure things out on your own.” She kisses him.  “You did fine, but next time how about leaving the match making to me.”  She grins sashaying away.

Laughing, “You are not getting away from me after that jab!” he grabs her around the waist and throws her over his shoulder heading to the bedroom.

“Laxus!” she giggles and screams hitting his back. “Put me down!”

 

 

In another apartment, Natsu is lying in bed spooning with Lucy almost asleep, but she’s got something else on her mind.

“Natsu, what do think about the whole Dragon King thing?”

“Hmm,” he replies groggily

“Seriously, do you think it’s true?”

“It’s just a fairytale Igneel used to tell me when I was little.  Now can we please go to sleep, I’m exhausted?” he whines squeezing her waist

“Natsu?”

“Ugh, yes Luce?”

“That Shian guy said he waited until he was sure you had chosen your future bride…”

“What are you talking about?”

“Were you paying attention to what I said?!”

“Not really.”

Turning around in his arms she stares into his half-lidded eyes, “Argh! Natsu he thought you had already chosen Me as your future bride didn’t he??”

His eyes turn intense looking at her for a moment before responding, “Yes.”

Lips open slightly but wordless, her eyes reflecting how stunned she is, not just by his answer but how serious he was when he said it she just stares at him thunderstruck.

Natsu softens his eyes, “Can we talk about this in the morning? I promise I’ll tell you everything then.”

She nods her head slowly. Kissing her forehead he buries his head on her chest and falls asleep.  But she keeps replaying his response in her mind

                        _‘Yes..’_

 

When she awakes the next morning she tries to convince herself it was all just a dream and goes on with her morning routines.  Getting out of bed she walks to the bathroom and washes her face, brushes her teeth, and combs her hair.  After changing into some clothes she goes to the kitchen to make breakfast.  By the time she’s done, Natsu is awake and has come in to greet her.  “Good Morning Lucy, that smells yummy!”

“Natsu, Good Morning, I’ll bring this out in a minute.”

Picking up the cups, “Let me help you.” She follows with the plates and they sit on the couch.

 

In the middle of eating Natsu puts down his chopsticks. “So do you really want to know about the Dragon King?”  She nods.  “It’s all true.”  Swallowing her food she puts her chopsticks down and stares at him. 

“Igneel said I’m not supposed to tell anyone about this until it was the time for it.  But I don’t want to lie to you.” _Exhale_.  “He said when I was ready and chose a bride, on the night of our wedding a portal will open and we would need to return to Kelekona.  There we would eventually become the King and Queen of all the dragons.”

“B,but wouldn’t the queen need to be a, a Dragon or at least a Dragon Slayer like you?” she stammers

He smiles, “She will become one, when we consummate the marriage.”

“C,c,consumate!??”

He takes her hand and stares into her eyes, “Lucy, you don’t have to worry about anything right now.  I would never have pushed you into something you didn’t want to do.  Getting you to fall in love with me at our own pace so you could make your own decision is all I had hoped for.”

 

“Natsu…” she leans in and kisses him. “I’ve already made my decision.”


	10. A New Life

“But first, there’s more.”

“More!”

“I’m not exactly a Dragon Slayer, I’m actually half dragon.  You see dragons would sometimes shift into human form to visit Earthland and some fell in love with humans; my father Igneel was one of those.  What we call Dragon Slayers could be humans that have learned Dragon slaying magic, or it could be from being part dragon like me.  Those that know they are dragon hybrids are supposed to keep it a secret, we don’t want people getting scared and thinking dragon’s will return.  Sometimes hybrids only find out what they are when it’s triggered.” 

“What do you mean triggered?”

“If they end up mating with another hybrid or a real dragon, their dragon genes will manifest themselves.”

“Oh.  And so no one else knows the truth about this king thing?”

“No, well Rogue seems to believe it and I don’t know why, but I’d like to keep it that way for now.  I have no plans to be a king any time soon.  I’m still young and I wanna have fun!”

Laughing, “That sounds more like you!”

“So, you said you’ve already made your decision?”

“No matter what happens, I plan to stay by your side…. My Prince.”

“And I shall protect you with my life, Princess.”

 

~~~~~~

Fast forward 2 years

 

Baby Shower

Mira- “Thank you so much everyone for all the gifts!  They’re all adorable!”

Lucy- “Mira, do you think you’re having a boy or a girl?”

Wendy- “I think it’s a girl.”

“We want it to be a surprise but I don’t really mind either way.  With Lisanna and Elfman I’ve already had to deal with both.”

Levy- “And how is married life treating ya?”

She laughs, “No different than before!  But Laxus has been sweeter than normal I guess afraid that, you know hormones might kick in and I go demon on him.”  Everyone starts chuckling. 

Lucy- “It’s going to be exciting to see who the baby takes after!”

Erza- “Probably a combination of the two or complete opposites of the parents.”

Levy- “Yeah, a girl will look like Mira but with blonde hair and gray eyes and Laxus’ magic.”

Cana- “And a boy will be the spitting image of Laxus but with white hair and blue eyes and Mira’s magic.”

Mira- “Well just a couple more months and we’ll find out!”

Lisanna- “I’m just excited I’m going to be an aunty! Just you wait Mira, that kid is gonna be spoiled rotten!”

 

 

2 months later, Porlyusica has just delivered the baby with Wendy attending to the Mira’s health.

“It’s a girl!” Wendy proclaims from the infirmary door.

Excited shouts ring out around the guild.  “Congratulations to Laxus and Mira!”

 

After about an hour, Porlyusica allows a few guests into the room so of course the girls have first dibs. 

The girls are all squealing- “Ahh, we were right, blonde hair and gray eyes but the face looks like Mira’s!  She’s such a cutie!!”

Erza- “Have you two chosen a name yet?”

Mira- “Akiko Rita Dreyar.”

Erza- “It’s beautiful name!”

 

 

Time skip a year later, Lucy is playing with Aki in the guild hall so Mira can attend to some of her duties.   Natsu’s been quietly watching her from a nearby table.

“What’s with that look Salamander?  Thinking of having your own brats some day?”

“Maybe, what’s it to you metal head. When are you and Levy gonna make it official?  Or you Ice Princess?”

“Hey keep me out of this Flame-brain! Juvia and I just started dating.”

“Gehe, Yeah took you long enough to make a move!”

“Plus you shouldn’t talk, it’s not like you’ve popped the question to Lucy!”

“It’s not something I wanna rush into Pervert!”

“Pyro!”

“Stripper!”

“Eh, you guys keep this up and someday your kids are gonna end up married!”

“Shut up Gajeel!!”  They both scream.

 

 

That evening Natsu takes Lucy out on a date.  After a movie they’re seated in a posh restaurant that he chose.

“Wow Natsu, this is not the kind of place you usually choose?”

“I wanted to do something special for you.”

Blushing, “Awe, thank you Babe.”  She gives him a peck on the lips.

The dinner and dessert courses complete, the couple just sits holding hands over the table.

“So Lucy, I was watching you with Akiko today, seems like you were really enjoying babysitting.”

“Well I have to admit, it’s kinda nice to have a baby around.  Being an only child, I didn’t have a chance to be around them much and by the time we got back from Tenrou, Asuka was already a little older.”

“I think you’ll make a wonderful mother someday.  In fact.”  He gets up and goes down on one knee, still holding her left hand he pulls out a ring from his shirt pocket.  Lucy’s eyes start to sparkle as she puts her other hand over her mouth.  “Lucy Heartfillia, will you be my wife?”

“Oh My God Natsu! Yes!!”  She screams as he places the ring on her finger.  “Yes!”  The whole restaurant starts clapping as they embrace in a long held kiss.


	11. In the Presence of Royalty

“Lu-chan that ring is stunning! But how’d he afford a 1 carat diamond?!”  Levy scrutinizes the ring.  A gold band flushed with smaller white diamonds holds a 1 carat light pink Princess cut diamond, two smaller ¼ carat size raised emerald cut red rubies flank the main stone, and an inscription inside the ring says _‘Love Eternal. K. Natsu & Q. Lucy Dragneel’ _ Sigh….“You’re so lucky…”

“Thanks Levy I’m sure Gajeel will come around sooner or later. Um, my guess is Natsu had been saving up for a couple years.” 

“So what does the K & Q stand for?”

“Err, well it’s like our pet names for each other, he calls me his Princess and I call him my Prince but he said when we get married we need to upgrade so I’ll be his Queen and he my King.”

“Oh,” chuckling, “That’s kinda cute. Anyways, have you guys set a date yet for the wedding?”

“Not yet, but I don’t really want a big wedding either.”

“Really? I’d think you’d love the chance to get all dressed up.”

“Mmm, part of me does but the other half doesn’t want to deal with all the planning.”

“That’s the Maid of Honor’s job to do the stressing!”

Chuckling, “You know that would be you right! Still think it’s a good idea?”

“Um, maybe not that big then.” The two friends both laugh till they hurt.

 

That night at home after dinner the young couple are cuddling on the couch, “Luce, I think it’s time I talk to Laxus about us.”

“You’re probably right....”

“Have you decided if you want to have a wedding? I know you were thinking of just doing something small.”

“Well…. it’s just I’ve had other things on my mind.”

“Like what babe?”

“Once we get married and you know the other thing, and that door opens up, I’m just nervous about what will happen next. Will I really make a good queen?  Will the dragons like me?  If we leave, will we ever see our friends again?”

“Maybe not immediately, but we will be able to visit them. The door is something the king and queen can pass through as they wish.  Our friends may even be able to come visit us at our castle.”

“Castle?!”

He laughs, “Where do the King and Queen usually live in your fairytales?” Kissing her forehead, “And don’t worry, everything will be fine.  I know you’ll be an amazing queen and all the dragons are gonna love ya!”

 

 

The next morning.

[Knocking]

 

“Hey Laxus? Can we talk?”

“Of course Natsu, Lucy, sit” he motions to the chairs in front of his desk.

Nastu- “Laxus do you remember 3 years ago when we fought Shian and he was talking about the Dragon King?”

“Yeah I remember the fairytale.”

He shakes his head, “It’s all true; my real name is Prince Natsu Dragneel.”

“No way! You’re really a Prince!”

“I can explain... My father really is Igneel, the Fire Dragon King.  He transformed into a human for a time to run away from his king duties and ended up falling in love with a human woman named Silica Dragneel.  She died in child birth so he raised me as best he could.  Eventually he realized that I needed to be with other humans and he needed to go back to Kelekona so that’s how I ended up at Fairytail. 

He is not the only dragon to do that. There are others out there like me that are dragon hybrids, most will never know it because something has to activate that part of them. 

Some Dragon Slayers are hybrids like me and they know they are, others may not know and think they just leaned the magic from a dragon. Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, and Wendy are most likely dragon hybrids but don’t know they are and believe were just taught to use their magic, where as you and Cobra had dragon lacrimas implanted in you and learned slayer magic.   

But, this is the part that the guild may not like. It is true that I was told when I chose a bride, on our wedding night a portal will open and we must return to Kelekona where I would eventually assume the throne with my queen.  That time has finally come and that is why I am explaining this to you now.”

Lucy- “I’ve decided on a date for the wedding 6 months from now.” She murmurs quietly

Natsu- “And when that wedding happens Lucy and I will have to leave Fairytail. I don’t believe it will be forever, my understanding of the door is she and I will be able to come and go between the two worlds.  But it will come as a shock to the guild.” 

 

Sitting back in his chair Laxus is a little mystified, not sure of how to react. 

“So you’re a Prince, you’re half dragon. Gajeel & Wendy might be half dragon too but they may not know it.  And once you’re married you guys are going to disappear into another world.  Does that sum it up?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“But I remember you used to always go off looking for Igneel when you were younger, why would you do that if you knew where he was?”

“That was a cover; while I was gone I was actually visiting him in the Kelekona realm.”

“Alright, so now what?”

“Nothing right now, you cannot tell anyone yet this is going to happen. We don’t want to be bombarded with questions.”

“So when are we going to tell the guild?”

“Right after the ceremony.”

 

~~~

 

In the magic counsel’s prison cells, Shian is sitting on his cot when he overhears some guards talking. “Hey did you hear; that Salamander kid is finally getting married.”   “Oh yeah, to who?” “Lucy, the blonde with the big…”  “Oh I remember her…” 

                        _‘Damn I knew it! We’ll have to come up with a new plan...’_

 

~~~

 

6 months fly by quicker than Lucy had hoped. With the help of the other girls, she and Levy had set to work planning a simple but elegant wedding ceremony to be held in the guilds main hall, but insists on no reception.  They choose crimson red and goldish yellow as their wedding colors.

Levy is the maid of honor, Gray the best man. Cana, Erza, Mira, Wendy, and Juvia are bridesmaids.  Rogue, Jellal, Laxus, Romeo, and Gajeel are groomsmen.  Aki and Asuka will be flower girls. 

The groomsmen will wear black tuxedo suits with crimson red ties and vests and yellow rose boutonnieres. The bridesmaids will be wearing A-line halter style floor length crimson red colored dresses holding yellow rose & lily bouquets.   The flower girl dresses are adorable bateau neckline knee length dresses with flowy skirts and they’ll be tossing yellow rose petals.  As an added touch, the girls will also wear gold necklaces with star symbol pendants and matching earrings.

For the hall itself, the altar and ceremony will be set on the stage area. White chairs will be set up in front of it for the guests. Floral garlands made of yellow and red flowers will line the path the bridal party will walk along. Aside from the members of Fairytail, they’ve only invited close friends to attend from other guilds; Yukino, Sting, Lyon and a few others.


	12. Dragon Reborn

Lucy is still in her apartment, the bridesmaids have already left in a carriage for the guild hall when she hears a knock on her bedroom door.

“Lucy, are you ready in there, it’s time.”

 _‘As ready as I’ll ever be’_  

“Yes, I’m ready.”

Opening the door, Leo stands in a black suit with a crimson red tie and vest.

“You look beautiful Princess,” sticking out his arm, “Shall we?”

She takes a deep breath, “Yes.” She sticks her arm through his and teleports them to right outside of the guild’s front door. 

 

The guild’s main hall has now been transformed for the ceremony. Music begins to play as she takes one last deep breath.  When the doors open to reveal her everyone gasps at the sight.  

She chose a sheer off the shoulder neckline, white corset top, tapered waist line that flows down to a floor length ball gown. Beading covers the bust area and trails down the front of the dress.  Her hair is up around a trailing veil in pinned waves and curls; silver wire red and gold jeweled strands are interwoven into her hair.  A matching jeweled necklace adorns her neck and ruby drop earring on her ears.

The bridesmaids and groomsmen are all standing up front already flanking Natsu in front of the altar. Natsu wears a white suit bearing his families crest in gold on the front pocket with a crimson red tie and vest, his trademark scarf around his neck; and he is grinning. 

She smiles happy but nervous at the same time staring straight at him as Leo leads her through the aisle past all of the guests. When they reach the altar; Leo places her hands in Natsu’s and takes a place next to the other groomsmen.

 

A priest from Kardia Cathedral is officiating.

 

“We are gathered here today to join these two in a sacred union. They have prepared their own vows.”  He motions for Lucy to begin. 

“Natsu from the moment we met in Hargeon, our lives have become blissfully intertwined. I think it was fate that brought the two of us together.  No matter all the trials we faced over the years, as long as you were beside me I knew we would always be okay.  My belief in you has never wavered; okay just once ‘cause you were taking so long…. (she chuckles, he flinches), but I still fell right back into your arms.  (he smiles again)  You have become my best friend, my Prince in flaming armor and I will love you today, tomorrow, forever and ever.  As I give my hand to you to hold so I give you my life to keep.”  She places the ring on his finger.

 

“I know it took me awhile, and a kick in the ass (he looks at Laxus, chuckling is heard in the audience) to finally confess my love for you Luce. But ever since that fateful day near the sea I knew in my heart that one day I would make you my Queen.  You’re beauty inside and out gives me strength and the courage to endure whatever life throws my way.  I know that as long as you are by my side, there is nothing I cannot do.  I promise to protect you and love you for the rest of our lives.  Having stolen the key to my heart, as I give you my hand to hold, I too give you my life to keep.”  He places the ring on her finger.     

 

“If there is no one that objects to this union…”

 

“Lulu!” Dan Straight bursts through the door, “I object!”

Lucy starts screaming, “Seriously now!” while trying to hold back Natsu from rushing off the stage. Gray, Loke and others start to react when from in the audience Sting blasts Dan with a laser like beam.

“Eh! If I can’t have her than neither can you!”  He drags the semi-conscious Dan out the door and shuts it behind him.  “Priest man, you can continue.”

 

Everyone that moved moves back to their places and the priest starts again from where he left off. 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. Sir you may kiss your bride.”

Natsu sweeps Lucy into his arms and kisses her deeply. Her hands wrap around his neck as she succumbs to his lips.  But half way through the kiss they hear an audible gasp from the crowd as a radiant light envelops them.  Breaking from the kiss they are both surprised as glowing crowns with the crest of the Fire Dragon King appear over both of their heads; they didn’t know that was going to occur. 

                        _‘What’s going on! What’s happening!’_

are being uttered all around them. “I guess the secret is out.” He whispers to Lucy.

“I can explain.” Steps Laxus out from the line, “Everyone, I would like to present to you Prince Natsu and Princess Lucy Dragneel.”

“Royalty! No Way!” screams the crowd.  “Holy crap it was true!”

“It was a surprise to me too, but” he turns to Natsu and Lucy then back to the crowd. “Apparently the stories of the Dragon King are true.”

Natsu- “We know this is a shock to everyone but I am the heir to the dragon’s kingdom in the Kelekona Realm. Tonight, Lucy and I will be leaving Fairytail to assume our places on that throne.”

The crowd gasps- “Wait you’re leaving us!”

Lucy- “We knew this would be hard on all of us.” Tears are forming in her eyes.  “That is why we didn’t want to tell anyone sooner.”  She now looks to Levy who is about to lose all composure.  “We’ll miss you all so much!”  Unable to hold back her tears they begin to stream down her face.  “But we promise to visit as soon as we can.” Sobbing heavily Lucy turns to Natsu who holds her tight.    

He sniffles as well, “I’m sorry but we must go. Laxus please take care of everyone.” 

 

They starts to walk off the stage but before they can reach the stairs, Levy and several others tackle them in hugs. “So that’s the real reason for the K & Q!” cries Levy.  

“I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you the truth. I’m going to miss you so much Levy, you were my first friend here at Fairytail, my best friend and that means so much to me!” bawls Lucy. 

“I’m going to miss you too Lu-chan!” The two friends hug onto each other sobbing hysterically; neither wanting to let go.

“I can’t believe you won’t be around anymore, who am I supposed to fight with!”

Weeping too, “Gray, I know we bickered a lot, but I always thought of you as more like a brother to me.”

“Damn it Natsu, you’re gonna make me cry!”

“This is not a good-bye forever, you guys. We will see you again.”

It takes another 30 minutes before they are finally able to leave. No dry eyes remain in the room.

 

Returning to their apartment, Natsu tries to comfort Lucy. “I thought I could handle it, but I am really going to miss everyone especially Levy!”  

“Shh, I know, I will miss everyone too. They are our family too but we will see them again I promise.  Come let me get you out of that dress and into something more comfortable.” 

He leads her to the bedroom where he helps her out of the corset, removes the necklace and jewelry and goes to get her nightgown. When he returns Lucy has stripped down to nothing causing him to blush.  “Lucy?”  She walks over to him and takes off his suit piece by piece then takes his hand and leads him to the bed sitting him down.  “Lucy we don’t have to do this right now.”

“I want to.” she whispers as she sits on his lap. “For better or worst I made the choice to be with you knowing the consequences” And with that she starts kissing him.  “I’m just happy that you’ll be my first…”

“I Love you so much Lucy...” His hands run down her waist to her bottom. He picks her up and lays her gently onto her back.  “I’m glad I waited for you too.”  He nibbles her ears and her neck as he massages her breasts.  She reaches down between them and strokes _him_ causing him to moan and pull back.  He moves her hands back to his waist.  Sitting up he takes his erection and rubs the head on her now moist opening.  “Are you sure?” he whispers.  Nodding she forces his hand, wincing a bit as he enters her.  Seeing her expression, he panics, “Should I stop?!” 

“No.” she groans. “I’m okay.”  Gripping her thighs he slowly moves in and out of her.  As her arousal intensifies she starts to arch her back deepening the penetration, her muscles tense around his shaft.

“Luce... don’t squeeze… too tight …you’re gonna make me…. Too soon”  

“Natsu…” she moans. “It just feels So good!  I can’t help it.” she screams.  “Go.. Faster!!” she pants between the thrusts. 

Lowering himself back down, “Agh, Lucy I’m gonna, I’m gonna…!”  

Moaning louder, “Natsu don’t stop!” She digs her nails into his back.

“LUCY!” he cries out. She can feel him throbbing between her walls. 

Falling on top of her he bites down on her ear piercing the skin. She yelps from the pain. “What was that for?” 

Still shuddering and breathing heavily, “I had to mark you, to start your transformation.” Sitting up he pulls her into his lap and cradles her as he licks at the two punctures. But before she can respond her body tenses.  Her eyes grow wide; she can speak but she has no control over the rest of her body.  “Don’t be afraid, your body is changing.”

“That’s, not, it.” Her eyes widen as she stares at the glowing illusion entering the room. “M-mom?..” she whimpers

Elysian- “My Prince, She is half-Dragon too…”

Pulling a blanket over their naked bodies he stammers, “W-who are you? No wait I recognize you from Lucy’s photo album.  Y-you’re Layla Heartfillia?!”

“That was my human name. My real name is Elysian, I am a Celestial Dragon.  More will be explained once you’ve crossed over.”  Smiling down on them, “It is good to see you my daughter.”  She disappears.

Natsu turns back to Lucy who is still in the midst of the transformation. “Did you know?”

“No. Ow, It hurts Natsu!” her eyes are watering, “I feel like something wants to come out of me!”  Her legs pull up to her chest in reaction to the pain.  He holds her tighter and coos to her, doing his best to be soothing.  “It should be over soon. 

                        _‘I hope I can’t stand seeing her in pain!’_

Your Dragon essence is melding with your human body.”

 

It takes a half hour for the process to completely wind down. As the pain gradually subsides Lucy’s body relaxes.  “How do you feel baby?” he speaks in a soft tone.

“I feel a little different yet the same. I don’t know how to describe it.  And I feel so tired like it just wiped out all of my energy.” 

“It’s a lot on the body to deal with. Your powers will start to change and increase along with other things like your senses.” 

“I’m so tired Natsu.” She buries her head in his chest.

“I know.” He coos to her, “But the portal will open shortly, I can sense it.  Let me get you dressed and then you can sleep until it arrives.”

 

He gives her a quick bath to clean her up, dresses her and himself in something appropriate and puts her back on the bed to sleep. While waiting for the portal he finishes packing up their belongings.  Most of the big stuff such as the bed and dressers will be left behind for the guild to pick up for them and take to his and Happy’s cottage, but all their personal possessions are already in boxes.  An hour later the portal opens.  Igneel and Elysia walk through along with a handful of others that look like servants. 

“Natsu my boy are you ready to come home!?”

Whispering, “Shh! Dad Lucy is sleeping.  I have all of our belongings ready to be moved.  I’ll carry her when it’s time to go.”

Elysian beams, “Such a loving boy; Igneel you raised a good man.”

Igneel directs the servants to start moving the boxes and such through the portal. When everything is done, Natsu does one more check around the apartment before picking Lucy up in his arms.  Feeling the movement Lucy opens her eyes a little.  “Natsu are we going now?”

“Yes my Queen, we are going to our new home.”


	13. Kelekona, The Dragon Realm

“Mmmm.” Lucy stretches her arms out rubbing against the soft bed linens.  Startled her eyes pop open when she doesn’t remember where she is but just as quickly she settles back down.

                        ‘ _Right we came to Kelekona last night. I guess this is our bedroom.’_  

Turning over she sees Natsu asleep beside her, so relaxed on his back with one arm above his head lightly snoring. It’s still dark out so she hugs up to his warm body and falls back asleep.

 

Gentle morning rays shine down on her face causing her to stir once more. Turning her head she buries it into his chest and arm to try and block out the light.  Feeling her moving Natsu turns onto his side, hugs her tightly to him, and kisses her forehead.  She hears him lightly snoring again. 

She peeks out from over his shoulder and can see the room they are in is a large palatial one. Enveloped in satin teal blankets and bedding, the bed they are on is an oversized canopy style, slightly larger than a King size, 4 carved dark wooden posts and a matching headboard with the same Fire Dragon Crest as the glowing crowns emblazoned on it.  Next to the bed are matching night stands of the same wood color.  Opaque royal purple curtains hang from the 4 posts and canopy to give them a bit of intimacy when pulled closed. 

Not wanting to wake him up yet she lays there for a little while longer, taking in the new scents and sounds around her. But soon she needs to use the bathroom.

Slowly weaving her way out of his arms she gets off the bed. Looking around the room she heads towards a door and opens it, 

                        _‘Success! It’s the bathroom’_

and walks in.

                        _‘Wow This is huge!_ _A whole group could bathe in that tub!’_

After washing her face and freshening up she starts to investigate the rest of their room.

 

Next to the bathroom, through another door, it opens into a private parlor containing a very large walk in closet already stocked with clothes for her and Natsu. The clothes range from comfortable day wear to lavish dresses and suits, all obviously made for someone of high status.  A beautiful two seater silver vanity flanked by two free standing jewelry armoires are also in the room.  Looking through the drawers of the taller armoire it is full of earrings, bracelets, rings, necklaces, broaches, and other expensive looking jewelry pieces.  On the vanity she sees bottles of perfumes and colognes, make ups, and other grooming necessities.  The smaller armoire she notices has only 4 drawers; opening them she finds their crowns.  They each have one meant for official events and a second smaller one for everyday wear.  It’s been many years since she saw such luxury.   

Walking back into the bedroom she sees that Natsu is still asleep so she decides to check out the balcony next. When she opens the door stepping out onto it, “Wow!” she utters under her breath. 

She stares out amazed at the breathtaking scene before her.

White fluffy cumulus clouds float gently through the beautiful powder blue sky. The castle itself is perched on a very high hill surrounded by an imposing stone wall, maybe 15-20 feet high and wide enough for two soldiers to walk along it side by side.  Smaller turrets spaced evenly along its span she assumes are where the staircases are for access.  Within the castle grounds below her she sees a picturesque garden full of all kinds of flowers and other foliage, path ways and statues, a fish pond; even a Zen rock garden.  Looking past the wall she can see a small town surrounded by dense forests to its east and a vast snow peaked mountain range to the west.        

 

Smelling a familiar scent like cinnamon close by, she feels a pair of strong warm arms weave around her body. “Amazing isn’t it Lucy.”  He squeezes her waist and props his head on her shoulder.

“Mmhmm. It’s all very beautiful.”  She smiles and leans her head against his.

“From what I understand, Kelekona’s environments, seasons, appearance is a lot like Earthland but it’s smaller and there are no other magical creatures here aside from the dragons. Many of them typically work in a field relating to their elements but it’s not always the case, and they will often stay in human form here shifting into dragons as needed; probably because that form is less cumbersome.  I guess think of this realm as if it were just another planet in the solar system.”    

 

[Knocking, bedroom door opens]

“Prince Natsu, Princess Lucy?”

“We’ll be right there.” “Come on Luce.”  He takes her hand interlacing their fingers as they walk back into the room.  Waiting for them is a young, raven haired girl who looks to be in her mid-to late 20’s.  She has her hair pulled up into a bun, but judging on the size of it if she left it down it probably runs past her waist line.  Her outfit is a simple short sleeved green dress that comes down to her knees and black flats on her feet.

Bowing first as they get close, “Hello sire, my name is Junko; I am your personal attendant. You’re father wonders if you will be joining him for breakfast?”

“Yes, please tell him we will be down shortly.”

“As you wish,” She bows once more and leaves the room.

“Um, so Natsu, how do we dress, I may come from money but royalty is a little different.”

Chuckling at her sudden insecurities, “Come on, we’ll figure it out.”

Inside the closet he helps her pick out a casual outfit, which to her is still a little fancy just for breakfast when you consider her normal attire would have been pajama’s and bunny slippers. But it is a cute light pink, knee length A-line dress with no prints and comfortable white 2” heeled sandals.  After choosing his own attire, and she puts on some jewelry and their day crowns, Natsu leads her to the dining room.

 

Seated around a slightly imposing 10 seat, rectangular, solid, dark wood table is Igneel at one end with a female to his left. At the other end Natsu seats Lucy to his left and he sits at the other end facing his father.  Elysian walks in and takes a seat next to her daughter.  Nervous, Lucy holds tightly onto Natsu’s left hand under the table for comfort.

As she observes these dragons in their human form she’s surprised how easy it is to forget they are in fact real dragons, not hybrids like she or Natsu, but real dragons. Difficult to say for sure because they were sitting when they walked in, but Igneel seems taller than Natsu by about 5 or 6” with a much larger frame, wide shoulders and chest and muscular arms.  He doesn’t have pink hair like Natsu, who must have gotten that from his mother, but instead it’s a darker red, a little wavy and longer, a little past his shoulders but his eyes are the same shade of emerald green. The female to his left is smaller in comparison, maybe 5” 9” in height.  A straight dark haired brunette with light purple colored eyes, her body is more lithe and delicate but overall very striking in appearance.

“Good morning my boy, let me introduce you to Minori, she is my wife. Minori, this is my son Natsu and his wife Lucy; you already know Elysian her mother.”

“Hello Natsu, it is very nice to finally meet you. Igneel has told me so much about you and Lucy.”

“It is very nice to meet you too Minori.”

 

As a light conversation between Igneel, Minori, and Natsu continues, Lucy just sits quietly watching what is going on and trying to absorb what she can; a bit unsure of how to behave in the presence of these royals. She may have been around it before; the King and Princess of Fiore were their friends but under those circumstances, it was much more relaxed than she feels at this moment.  I mean here she is not just meeting royalty, she is the royalty!  Not to mention she is meeting his family for the first time; there’s always a bit of anxiety in that.  Sensing her trepidations Igneel starts to chuckle. 

“Lucy, do not worry my dear, you’ll get the hang of being royalty eventually. If it makes you feel any better, when I was your age, I had a hard time adjusting to this too.”  He winks.

“Thank you Igneel. You’re right; it is a little much to take in so quickly, the whole being half dragon part, even being a Princess.. and”  She lowers her gaze.  Natsu squeezes her hand to try and reassure her.  “I was a little nervous about finally meeting you.  I just wanted to make a good impression.”

Igneel’s chest begins to heave as his bellowing laughter fills the room. Lucy stares wide eyed; did she say something, do something wrong?  “Lucy I doubt you could have made a bad impression!  If anything I just hope we don’t scare you off!”

Lucy perks up a little, squeezing Natsu’s hand again. “I don’t think that’ll happen, I don’t think I could live without Natsu.”

Igneel’s eyes soften, “I’m glad to hear that.”

Elysian- “Rememer, we are all here to help you make this transition; I’ll be working with the two of you on both your magic and utilizing your dragon sides to their fullest potentials.”

“And Minori and I will prepare you for the throne; but all in due time.”

At that moment, the conversation ceases as servants walk up and place plates in front of each of them, “breakfast is served.”

Natsu starts to eat in his normal messy fashion, shoveling food into his mouth causing Igneel to start laughing again. “Boy it looks like I need to work on your table manners too!”  Natsu stops and grins. 

“Sorry, habit.”

Igneel- “Don’t worry, we may be in a castle, but right now you don’t have to be so formal; eat up as much as you like.”

Lucy starts to giggle, “I hope you have more plates coming ‘cause he can eat a lot! He used to run me broke when we ate at restaurants!”  Now everyone is laughing including Natsu, just elated to see Lucy warming up; even if it’s at his expense.

 

After breakfast is over, Igneel tells them that he doesn’t want to bore them with what their responsibilities will be just yet. “Take a few days to get comfortable before your training begins. Your mom Elysian and I will be helping you two to make the transition as smooth as possible.  Then we’ll talk later about assuming the throne so I can finally retire." 

Lucy- “May I ask you something Igneel?”

“Of course my dear, and call me dad in this informal setting.”

“Okay Dad, when do you think we’ll be able to see our friends again on Earthland?”

“Well maybe after your training is complete. You two can use your portal to travel back and forth as you wish.  Plus if you want to send messages to them, I’m sure your spirits may be able to help you with that.”  Lucy’s eyes brighten.

Seeing her daughters face light up, Elysian smiles, “Yes, you can still summon your spirits from here.”

“Really!!” _Sigh_ , “I was worried I wouldn’t get to see them so easily.”

Igneel- “Natsu why don’t you show Lucy around the castle today, it’s still the same as you remember.”

“That’s a great idea dad!” He takes Lucy’s hand and pulls her out of the room.  “Come on Luce, I know a room you’ll love to see!”

 

Minori- “Igneel your son is a lot like you I can tell. He’s going to make a great king.” 

Elysian- “And Lucy is a perfect match for him; they complement each other well. She was raised in high society too so she’ll adjust to this life style quickly.”

Igneel- “I really like that girl; she’s a tough one to put up with him.” He starts to chuckle. “Natsu definitely made a good choice with her and it’s very obvious how much they love each other. I feel great joy in knowing they will be happy together.” The other two females nod. “They don’t know that I’ve spied on them for years. With all the trials and tribulations they’ve gone through up till now I know they’ll be able to handle anything. My only worry all those years was Natsu took forever to make his move. I’ll need to thank Laxus one day for making sure he finally did!”


	14. Family Revelations

“Wow!” she stares in disbelief, captivated by everything she is trying to take in. All around her are rows and rows of shelves filled with books, scrolls, maps, and other literary instruments.  “It’s so much bigger than the one my dad had…”  The spacious library even has a cozy area with couches and lounge chairs, tables and other amenities perfect for relaxing in; including a fireplace.  Her eyes dart around trying to decide where to even begin.

“I knew you’d like it in here.” He smiles from ear to ear. 

Quickly kissing him on the lips she shrieks and runs towards the closest shelf. “Natsu there’s so many to choose from!  Levy would just die if she was here!”  Scanning as she walks, “History of this world, ooh history of Earthland; even the Celestial World!  Edolas too!  Magic books of all kinds!  Ehh!  Lost magics!”  She grabs a book on the history of Kelekona.  “But, I think I’ll start with this.  I wanna learn everything I can about this world,” clutching the book to her chest.

Walking up to her, he wraps his arms around her waist. “You’ll have plenty of time to read as many as you wish.  Come on, let’s continue to explore.  I’m interested in the pantry!”

“Of course you would be.” She chuckles

“Well I need to know where to raid when I need a midnight snack!” She laughs even harder.

“Alright, hunger monster.” She drags him by the arm. “I smell it this way.”

 

After Natsu grabs a snack in the kitchen they check out the gardens next. Strolling hand in hand they walk along the picturesque paths, chatting about everything and nothing, just enjoying the peaceful afternoon together.  Little pecks on the lips or cheek, whispers and giggles as he pulls her close; some of the servants smile and whisper amongst themselves when the blissful couple walks by.    _‘Is that Igneel’s boy?’ ‘ Yes and his wife.’ ‘What a striking couple they make; our future King & Queen.’ ‘ Mmhmm, I agree.’_ Natsu just grins when they pass by from the comments, content in the knowledge that the Castles servants are accepting of he and Lucy.  Hopefully, no he’s sure, that the rest of the dragon world will be as well.    

 

Finding a Chasitsu (Japanese tea house) next to the rock garden they stop to relax on one of the ornate lacquered benches. Natsu keeps his arm around her shoulder as she leans her head on his.  “It’s so beautiful here.”  She sighs.  “I was so worried I wouldn’t like it, but it’s growing on me.”

“I know I’d be happy anywhere as long as you are with me.” 

“Awww!” she pecks his lips and puts her head back on his shoulder. “Natsu, could I ask you something?”

“Of course, anything.”

“I know my dragon senses are developing and some of it is very exciting; smells and tastes and sights are all enriched, heightened. The colors of the flowers are just so much brighter!  But it scares me a little too; so much more magic than I’m used to…  I don’t know; how did you learn to handle all of this?”

“Well I was born with all of this remember; it’s all I’ve ever known, and since Igneel was raising me he never hid anything from me. But I do remember when by accident I lit my hand on fire for the first time, I think I was about 3 and it scared the hell out of me.  My dad was in the other room and ran in when he heard me screaming.  He hugged me, told me everything was going to be okay and then explained what was going on.  Lucy I am here for you, your mom, my dad, we’re all here for you.  If something scares you just call and I’ll come running and we’ll get through it together.  You’re not alone in this.”

 _Sigh,_ “I trust you Natsu.”

“I hope so; it would have been kinda crazy of you to marry me if you didn’t.” He tickles her side. 

Giggling, “Maybe I just wanted to be a real Princess!” she retorts with a smirk. 

Tickling her side more, “Uh, using me like that, how shameful! Take it back!”

Laughing uncontrollably she surrenders; “Okay, okay I married you cause I love you! Now stop tickling me!”

Relenting on his torture he pulls her onto his lap with her facing forward. His arms hold her around the waist to keep her from slipping as he rests his head against the side of hers.  “I love you too Luce.  I don’t know what I would have done if you had turned me down.  Maybe just kidnapped you anyways and dragged you here,” he chuckles.

She laughs along with him, “That would have been a sight for your father to see. I have a feeling he would have made you take me home.”

“Maybe, or maybe not; I can be convincing when I need to be.”   

“You’re such a goof, but that’s one of the qualities I love about you.” She squeezes his arms. “Hey, I wonder if we’ll run into Wendy them’s parents here?!”

“That’s a good question. We could always ask my dad about them, maybe he’ll know who they are.”

“It’d be so cool if they could see them again…”

“Prince Natsu, Princess Lucy, Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes.”

Natsu- “Thank you Junko.” She bows and returns to the castle.

“Well I guess we should start heading back.” He stands up and puts her down. Extending his hand she interlaces her fingers through his.  “I can’t believe we spent the whole afternoon out here.”

“It’s was really nice to be able to just relax, back home we never really had opportunities to do that.”

 

Dinner was just like breakfast with the same people sitting around the table. Light conversations lead to Natsu telling his father about some of the missions and adventures they’d had.  And of course Elysian and Minori wanted more details on how the two met.   Lucy tells them about the Port of Hargeon, the fake Salamander, about being kidnapped, and how Natsu had rescued her on the boat despite his motion sickness and invited her to Fairytail.  “…and of course our lives became a real fairy tale from that point on…” She squeezes Natsu’s hand, “… including the part of him the Prince always having to rescue me the Princess.”  She chuckles, “But I think he enjoyed that role.” 

“Yes I did actually.” He grins back

Minori- “That’s such a beautiful tale, one day we’ll have to have to ask Skiadrum to write it all down to memorialize for the royal records.” Lucy is about to ask about Skiadrum when Igneel asks her a question instead.  

“So Lucy, how do you like the castle?”

“It’s huge!” Everyone chuckles.  “But my favorite places are the library and the garden.”

“Hey dad, Lucy and I were wondering if you know Wendy and the other’s parents?”

“Yes I do. Any hybrids that you had contact with I made sure to find out more about them.”

“You were keeping an eye on me!”

“Well I wouldn’t be a good parent if I hadn’t!”

“Tch, well you could have at least dropped in to say hi!”

“That would…”

Lucy chest begins to heave from laughter causing Igneel and Natsu to look at her like she’s gone crazy. “S,sorry it’s just, now I know where Natsu gets his personality from!”  Now everyone on the table starts rolling in laughter.

Minori- “She’s got you there Igneel.”

“Tch. Anyways, as I was saying.   Grandeeney is a highly respected healer in this world, she is the courts physician.  Metallicana makes weapons; we often purchase things for the army from him.  Skiadrum is a historian, and Weisloggia a theologian; they are friends in this world just like their sons are on Earthland.  Laxus’ mom Astrapí…..”

Lucy- “Wait Laxus?! He’s half dragon?”

“Yes, why does he not know this?”

Natsu- “No, and I don’t think any of them know; well Rogue might since he believed the Dragon King story. But who is Laxus’ mom and why did he need a lacrima implanted in him?”

“Astrapi is a Lightening Dragon who lives and works at a temple, the same one as Weisloggia in fact. Shortly before Laxus was born she became very ill and nothing on Earthland could help her.  So when she gave birth to Laxus he ended up being born very sickly.  She is the one who gave Ivan the lacrima to implant into their son to make him stronger before she had to come back to this realm to get the care she needed.  I think Ivan was part of the problem, I don’t know why she fell for such a despicable man.  But luckily Makarov was there to keep Laxus from becoming like his father.”

Lucy- “Question, so I’m assuming that the portal we came through is not exclusive to us, I mean if others like Metallicana who are not royalty have travelled to Earthland it is possible for others to use them.”

Igneel- “Yes, but it is not something they could just take advantage of when they feel like it. The portals can only be opened by a select few, and it is one of these people who must allow it to be used.”

Natsu- “And who are these _‘Select’_ people?”

Igneel- “The royal family members of course, Takeshi who is the Captain of the ground soldiers and Priya who is Captain of the air soldiers, Grandeeney because she sometimes goes to Earthland to help with health issues and Damari, Maksim, and Eliseo who are Provincial Advisors; they keep an eye on the 3 provinces of this Kingdom and report to me. We also send them from time to time to Earthland to check on the government’s state of affairs.  These are all those approved to use the portals.”

Lucy- “Approved?”

“Well… from time to time there are others that have figured out how to open portals. We try to deal with them as soon as we find out they’ve done so without permission.”

Natsu- “And are we able to bring humans here even if they aren’t part dragon?”

“Such as?”

“Like our friends from Fairytail.”

“It is possible, but I wouldn’t do it lightly; we have to be careful when introducing non-dragons especially to dragons who have never seen a human before.”

“Dad I wouldn’t bring the whole guild here, but say Lucy wants her best friend Levy to visit, is it possible?”

“Yes, I don’t see why not.”

Natsu sees Lucy’s eyes sparkle. “Thanks Dad, that’s all I really wanted to know.”


	15. Carnal Pleasures

Later that evening, Natsu & Lucy retire to their private chambers. The luxurious oversized in-ground furo (plunge bath) is filled with steaming water perfect for them to relax and unwind in.  Sitting side by side, the water comes up almost to their shoulders.  Lucy is almost giddy after the dinner conversation.  “Oh Natsu I’m thrilled I could bring Levy here!  I mean this place is great but I don’t know anyone, it would be nice to have a friend over once in a while.”

“Yeah, I think Gray and Erza guys would get a kick out of this place too, and I know we can trust them.”

She hugs onto Natsu squealing, “How’d I get so lucky to land me a Prince!”

He just chuckles, “I was the lucky one to catch a star.”

 _Happily Sighing,_ “You know we could reunite Wendy and Gajeel and the others with their parents!”

“Well we should talk to their parents first and find out more. I wouldn’t want to assume it would be okay.”

She giggles, “When did you become the smart one!”

“I think picking you as my queen was a smart move. Plus I think you’re rubbing off on me.”  He kisses her forehead.

“Natsu. I think you’ll make a great King.”

“Can’t go wrong with a smart, beautiful Queen by my side,” he gives her his cheeky smile.

Coyly jesting, “Don’t worry, I’ll whisper the answers to you when no one is looking.”

“Uh! Oh yeah.  Think I can’t do it by myself huh.”  He starts tickling the sides of her body and inner thighs sending her into a giggling fit.  Water is splashing all around them as she twists and squirms trying to get away.

“Natsu!” she giggles harder

“Do you admit defeat!” he smirks

“I give up, you win, just stop tickling me!”

With a smug look in his eyes and a deep, low cadence to his voice, “That’s what I thought.” He moves in front of her and starts kissing her instead.  She slides her body to hang slightly off the edge of the seat to bring their hips closer.  His hands move behind her to the rim holding him up and he positions his body between her now parted legs.  She caresses his neck and back as he begins to suckle her neck, ears, and lower to the tops of her buoyant bosoms.  Soft moans escape her lips as he gives her nipples a few love bites. 

She reaches between them and fondles his erection in slow and steady strokes. With her thumb she rubs in small circular motions at the base of the head while the index and middle take care of the head.  When his breath hitches in its rhythm and a soft whimper leaves his lips, she wraps her legs around his waist and squeezes them.  Placing his tip at her entrance, she beckons him into her.

Slipping into the tight confines of her womanhood he breathes out deeply and starts to slide in and out of her. “Natsu…” she whimpers, his large member still new to her body.  He increases his rocking motion as passions enflame his being.  The closer he gets, the more his organ swells stimulating her erogenous zone and bringing her ever nearer to the point of no return; her muscles tighten by their own will. 

“Baby, don’t squeeze...” he musters, “You’ll make me cum faster...”

“I, I can’t help it…” she breathes out, “you’re gonna make me cum too!”

“Ughhhh…” With another good squeeze of her inner forces, a high pitched whine comes out of him. His head tips back, fingers gripping onto the rim of the tub leaving claw marks as he releases his seed into her.  “Luucce…”

“Natsu!!” She shrieks as her body starts to spasm uncontrollably.  Her nails dig deep into his back, her legs stiffen around him.  “Fuck!”  Still moving his hips but at a slower pace her screams turn into cries.  “S, stop, moving, You keep, making, me…  Ughhhh…!”  He feels her muscles still tightening and releasing on _him_ , her orgasm is still peaking, body trembling intensely; even her temperature is elevated.  Stopping his hips he tries to stay still, but any small flinch and it sends her body right back into convulsions.  “Oh my God!”  Several more minutes tick by until finally he feels her muscles relaxing and unclenching.

“Whoa that was extreme babe!”

“You’re telling me!” she pants loudly, her voice raspy from all the screeching. “I don’t know if that was pleasure or pain by the end.”

“ _She_ kept squeezing for so long, _she_ made me hard again.” He whispers huskily into her ear. “He’s ready for round two.”

“R-round two!” she stammers.

“Well, maybe not in here.” With her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist and his swollen member still locked between her walls he picks her up and carries her to a Chaise style lounge chair in their bedroom.  Placing her on her back he immediately starts in on her again but his arms are getting tired from holding himself up so he stops and pulls out.  She sighs thinking he’s done but nope.  He flips her over and prompts her up against the back of the chair (doggie style).  Pushing his way back in through her wet folds, he grips onto her waist for control and balance. 

“Deep…” she utters, “So, deep…” more groans escape her lips. Now it’s his body that starts to heat up beyond his already normally higher temperature.  The thrusts grow faster and more powerful; a hedonistic pleasure has taken over his body threatening to topple the chair or break it.  Clutching onto the rim she screams with every hit.  He starts to squeeze her waist, “Almost…. He’s almost…” Stuttering, “Ughhhh Luce..!”  She feels hot almost searing fluids jetting out and coating her insides.  Luckily it cannot hurt her anymore.

They both collapse onto the chair; his chest heaving from the physical exertion. “Babe, I think if you had done that with a normal human you would have burnt them from the inside out.”

Panting, “What, do you mean?”

“Um, you’re, you know _‘swimmers’_ were super-heated tonight.  If I couldn’t handle you’re fire right now, I’d be burned in there.”

“OH! Shit, I didn’t realize.” 

“It’s okay, I’m fine baby.” Standing up from the chair, her legs are a little weak and wobbly, “I’ll go get us towels.”  She leans down and kisses him then slowly staggers her way to the bathroom.

By the time she returns with the towels he’s snoring. She dries herself off and him as best she can and tries to carrying him off the couch. _‘Damn he’s too heavy.’_ She goes to the bed and pulls back the covers then walks back to the couch.  “Natsu.”  She pushes on him.  “Come on Natsu I can’t carry you.”

“Huh?…Oh…” he stands up in a daze. She finishes drying him and guides him to the bed where he tumbles into it, legs still hanging over the side.  Climbing onto the bed she grabs his arms and drags his dead weight all the way on and maneuvers him so his body is no longer sideways. _‘So... heavy...’_    With and exhale of accomplishment she plops down next to him and pulls the covers over them. Turning to her side with her back facing him she quickly falls asleep. 

At some point in the night she wakes to an arm falling over her and pulling her backwards with another sliding under her neck along the edge of the pillow. She feels Natsu nuzzle his head into her hair, pressing his chest to her back spooning her, and start to lightly snore again.  Holding the arm weaved under her neck she smiles and drifts into a dream world of her own.

   

As the soft morning light barely peers over the horizon, Natsu is stirring and _‘up’_.  Planting little love nibbles along Lucy’s neck, his fingers drift over and down the length of her body, lightly caressing her breasts and thighs waking her.  “Natsu?” she murmurs groggily… What are you doing?...”  He doesn’t speak but continues to tickle her ear with his tongue, his hands still exploring her body.  “Natsu….why….”  She exhales, the tickling making her body shudder lightly.   

“I can’t help it if my wife makes me so horny.” His deep morning voice murmurs raptly as his lips brush against her ear, the lights wisps of his breath against her bare skin making her shiver in heat. 

When his fingers drift down and start rubbing her button, she moans out twisting her head over. He leans down and kisses her lips softly.  His sensual touches making her quiver; it doesn’t take long before her entry way is dripping with sticky juices.  Taking his hardened search party he rubs it on her to lubricate the shaft.  She arches her back and he tries to put _him_ in but the angle doesn’t fully work.  She lifts her leg over his and helps guide him in.  Gently rocking his hips soft moans escape her.  He keeps a hand on her abdomen, the other currently around her chest she brings to her lips lightly sucking on the pointer finger and rolling her tongue over it as if it were a lollipop. 

“Lucy… that’s such a tease…” he bemoans.

“You started this,” she jests

Quickening the pace of his hip motions, he takes his hand from her lips and puts it around the base of her throat over the clavicle. The one on her abdomen moves to her hip gripping her tightly to him.  She reaches over and pulls on his hair.  Letting out an audible gasp _he_ discharges into her for a third time in less than 12 hours. 

As the pulsing abates she lowers her leg and his head falls onto the pillow behind her, snuggling into her hair, “I friggin’ love you my queen...”

“I love you more my king.”


	16. Flaming Training

Within a couple days of arriving, Lucy was eager to begin training so Natsu had started working with her on the basics of Fire magic in the privacy of their suites or in the training fields when no one else was around to watch. Somewhat of a natural at this she can now eat fire and create flames on and from within her body.  He’s awestruck at how quickly she learns, even commenting about it one night.  She just laughed, “I like studying remember, my concentration skills are far more advanced than yours.” 

“Ha ha, very funny Luce.” He’d retorted.           

 

A couple of weeks have now gone by since their arrival in Kelekona and Elysian had started her training with both Lucy and Natsu on their dragon abilities. Lucy must learn everything, about their magic and the physical aspects of being one; up till now she’s only seen many of their capabilities watching Natsu and the other slayers in action.  Meanwhile he works with Elysian on the things he has never learned, like how to manifest his dragon qualities of flight.  

It helps Lucy to have Natsu around, makes it more comfortable for her and to her delight Leo and Virgo even drop by to provide a cheering section for the first day. But what Elysian didn’t know is that Lucy has already started on her training.     

 

Standing in a large open air training field on the outskirts of the village where training dummies are lined up or staggered in front of them, “Okay my darling, remember that the power is already in side of you. But now you must concentrate and focus to bring those qualities to the surface.  We’ll start with the basics of working with your element.”

“Like this?” She generates a flame on her hand and giggles.

“You can already do that?”

“I was eager to start learning so Natsu began teaching me a couple of weeks ago.”

“What else can you do?”

Lucy lights her entire body on fire, even changing the intensity of the heat at her whim from a mild yellowish flame all the way up to a searing blue. She blows directed blasts of fire at targets that had been pre-set up for the training using Fire Dragon’s Roar.  “Oh and I figured this one out on my own a few days ago but you all should get back in case I can’t control it.” Aiming for a specific dummy target she cries out, “Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!”  Sweeping her arms in a circular motion, powerful torrents of flames fly out from her hands and swirl towards the target destroying it.  Turning back to them Lucy has a huge grin on her face. 

“Whoa! Yeah I didn’t teach her advanced spells, just the roar!” Natsu screams excitedly pumping his fists in the air.

Elysian stands wide eyed gaping at her daughter, “H-how in just a few days could you be so advanced? A-and with no one having taught you that?”

Lucy just giggles and shrugs, “I don’t know, I’ve seen Natsu do it a few times and I just payed attention I guess. But that’s not all.”

“There’s more??”

Taking out Leo’s key she clutches it to her chest, “Star Dress, Leo!” she requips into her Leo dress, an elegant black ball gown with his symbol now adorning her chest. Running towards a closer target she shouts again, “Regulus Impact Fire Dragon’s Iron Fist!”  They see orange fire ignite on one hand and a brilliant light from the other.  When she reaches the target she fuses the two together and a golden yellow flame appears on her right hand.  She punches the dummy sending it flying several feet back in flames.  “Whoo hoo!” she jumps and screams, “It worked!”

Leo and Virgo start cheering behind her along with Natsu. Elysian’s mouth hangs open, awestruck at her daughter’s abilities. “You’ve combined both your magic powers too!” 

Running back to the group, Lucy is breathing a little heavier. “I didn’t know if it would work till now, but it did, that’s so cool!”

Natsu runs up to Lucy picking her up and spinning her in a circle, “I knew I chose the right girl for me!”

Leo- “Lucy you are something else; you wield my powers like a pro!”

Virgo- “Hime, I can’t wait to see what you do with mine!”

Grinning, “I can show you something you might like Virgo.” Requipping into her Taurus Star Dress form she takes her Fleuve d’etoiles, in a quick snap it wraps around a training dummy, pulling hard it snaps off its post whipping towards them.  Once it reaches her she Lucy kicks it sending it flying skyward.  “Watch.” She utters.  Requipping in rapid succession she appears in her Maiden Star Dress form while quickly dropping to the ground; she calls out “Spica Lock Lava Bomb!”  There is an audible gasp from the spectators.  Blue flames pulse from her hands into the ground super-heating the earth, large chunks rise from the ground and hurl towards the dummy encasing it in a red pulsing ball of lava before crashing down in an earth shattering boom.  Panting she stands back up and turns back to them with a smile.

“Hime that was amazing!”  

Elysian finally comes back to her senses. “Daughter, I-I had no idea you had so much power inside you.  What you can already accomplish…it’s…it’s…  You really will be a proper Queen of the Dragons.”  She gives Lucy a hug squeezing tight.  “I think Natsu can handle teaching you more fire spells and I’ll teach you Celestial ones later; so I guess we should just skip to the dragon training instead.  Let’s continue tomorrow so you can recharge.”

“Thanks mom!” She hugs her one more time before jumping back into Natsu’s arms.  Elysian heads back to the castle, a grin plastered on her face. _‘My daughter is simply incredible!…’_

“Virgo, Leo thanks for coming to cheer me on too, I’m just happy I can still see you guys here.”

“Call us anytime Hime, can’t wait to see more!”

“Oh Leo, could you do me a huge favor?”

“Sure anything for you.”

“Could you pop in on Fairytail once in a while, see how their doing and let us know. Tell them we miss them and hope to see them soon.”

“As you wish Princess.” They both disappear

“I’m starving Natsu, let’s go get food!” They start walking back to the castle, talking along the way.

“I noticed you’ve been eating more lately, but that was a lot of magic you’re not used to expending.”

“I still have my work cut out for me so I don’t burn out quickly.”

“You know Luce; I think you are going surpass me, no I know you’ll surpass me.”

“Why do you think that?”

“Well since you are part Celestial dragon, you’ve inherited Fire dragon magic from me, and you are a Celestial wizard; that’s three powers to my one.”

“Oh I don’t know if I’ll be more powerful than you, I mean you are better at using your magic than I am. I think I’m just okay.”

“You’re more than just ‘okay’ Luce, in time you’ll wield all of three just as well or better than me. Look at what you did today!  Combining the fire with the Star Dress magic, new spells!  Hell you blew my expectations for you right out of the water!”

“What do you mean; expectations?”

“Well even though I fell in love with you on an emotional level, I knew the person I picked had to be strong enough to become a dragon like me, and be a Queen someday. That’s some big shoes to fill.  I knew you’d be strong enough to do it, but you’re even more powerful than I realized.”

“Really?!”

“You amaze me in a good way.” He smiles. “And it makes me fall in love with you more and more each day.”


	17. Celestial Dragon

The next two weeks fly by quickly as Natsu and Lucy learn to manifest and use their wings. It only took a couple of days to make the wings appear but the flying lessons took up the rest of the time.  Understanding how to take off and land from a standing position, to balance air flow over their wings to stay up, and then use the air currents to conserve their energy or glide, is all much easier said than done.  Many attempts and crash landing’s later they are finally getting the hang of it.

 

As the sun dips past the trees one lazy afternoon, Natsu and Lucy are soaring through the orange and red hued skies. The landscape glides past below them in flashes of greens, browns, and blue’s.  Lucy heads higher and higher eventually disappearing into the fluffy white clouds, seconds behind her he follows her in.  Shooting out the other side he grabs her hand and pulls her to him.  “Natsu!” she shrieks in a startled panic.  “We’ll fall!”

Ignoring her pleas he just pulls her to his chest with a grin on his face, “You know you’re not that heavy despite Happy’s comments; and besides, I can hover.”

Realizing they are still above the clouds she sulks, “Tch, when did you figure that out?”

“Just now, I don’t think about it, I just do it.” He tightens his grip around her waist.  “Lighten up babe.  This is so much fun!  I wish I had known how to do this sooner!”

“Too bad your dad hadn’t gotten to this part of your training till now; you wouldn’t have needed to travel by trains or carts.”

“Seriously right! Hey Luce, race you back to the castle!”

Pushing off of him she flaps her wings and takes off, “You’re on!” Despite the head start he gains on her easily but gets cocky.  Dipping and weaving through some trees to show off he turns back to grin at her.  “Natsu!!”  She points but it’s too late. 

Turning to see where he’s going he flies straight into a branch, “Oomph!” all his air is pushed right out of him when he strikes the tree, and then the ground.

“Are you okay?!” She cries out as she lands next to him, but all he can do is start laughing.  She punches his arm.   “You idiot!  You scared the hell out me!” 

“S-sorry Luce,” his chest is heaving from the laughter. “But that was too funny!”  She sits down next to him a little out of breath.  “Hey are you okay babe?”  He places a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah,” she takes another strained deep breath, “just tired from the flying.”

“Do you want me to carry you?”

“No, I’m okay, maybe I just need to eat or something to recharge.”

He produces some fire for her, “Here eat this, then we’ll go straight home so you can rest before dinner.”

She inhales the fire immediately feeling better from the recharge. “Thanks Natsu, that helps.”

“Anything for you my love.”

      

By their 2nd month since arriving, Lucy has been feeling more and more fatigued but she convinces herself it’s because of all the training they have been doing.  After the flying lessons they had moved on to channeling their dragon force and learning to activate their scales.  In the past using dragon force was something Natsu had only been able to conjure by consuming concentrated ethernano like the lacrima in the Tower of Heaven or The Flames of Rebuke.  Elysian was able to teach them how to pull the particles straight from the air.  Something Wendy had already been able to accomplish by using her Sky dragon magic. 

“Close your eyes and feel the energy pulsing around you, can you sense it?” They both nod.  “With every breath you take, those particles are already entering your body, it helps to recharge your core in a small way but now you must learn to take it in a larger quantity.”

“But how?”

“Be patient Prince, that’s what I’m trying to teach you.” Without opening her eyes Lucy snickers.

“You’re so mean Luce!”

“Pay attention then.” She retorts.

“Alright you two now focus.” They both hush.  “Concentrate on the magic within you, picture it pulling, attracting the magic from outside of your body, and absorbing it in to you like a magnet.”  Elysian watches on as the pair enter an almost meditative state, calming both themselves and the air around them.  She can feel the ethernano slowly being sucked towards them and smiles at their accomplishment. “Good, excellent you’re both getting the hang of it.”   Lucy’s skin is the first to start shining but followed not long after by Natsu.  They open their eyes and look at each other admiring their adorning glows.  “You both did well for your first try.  Just keep practicing and soon you’ll be able to control it better, be faster at attracting and absorbing the ethernano; and eventually you’ll be able to do it so fast it will be instantaneous.”

“I hope so; I can’t be outdone by the likes of Sting.”          

Poking at her husband, Lucy teases, “Are you still jealous Natsu?”

“No, well it’s just not fair that he can turn his force on at will already!” Elysian and Lucy just laugh at the pouty prince. 

“Baby, he had 7 extra years to hone this skill. We’re still playing catch up since Tenrou.”  She hugs him, “I know you’ll be able to trigger your force when you need it.  I believe in you,” kissing his forehead.

 

One morning after breakfast Natsu heads out with his father for some fire drills. It’s a gorgeous sunny day so Elysian and Lucy fly to a nearby beach to relax.  Laying back on their towels soaking up the sun, Elysian starts telling her about Celestial Dragons.  “It is a rare type of dragon that does not fall into any of the general classes of Fire, Air, Earth, or Water.  There is only one or two of us at any given time and it is only when we passes on that a new one is reborn into this world." 

“Why is that? What’s so special about Celestial Dragons?”

“Long ago, The Celestial King created the first of us to help fight a battle that raged in the Celestial Realm. There was a spirit named Hydra that started to rebel against him because she wanted her full independence even though for Celestial spirits this is not possible.  As you know they are tied to their masters, the Celestial Wizards.”

Lucy turns on her side and props her head up. “Mustache man needed help?!  But he’s so powerful.” 

“Still, Hydra was pretty powerful herself. She was stronger than the Zodiac’s too.  But I guess a dragon was on more even terms with her, especially when he had the power of the stars behind him.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard this legend, that first dragon was Draco right?”

“Yes, and when he passed on the king made him into a constellation as a way to honor his memory. Since then the king has continued replacing the Celestial dragon in case we must be called upon again.  The king speaks highly of you too daughter; he’s very fond of you.”

“We’ve had to help him out once after the time gate disaster but he returned the favor when we battled the demons of Tartaros. So did he know I was your daughter cause he’s never mentioned it to me?”

“I believe he does but he’s never asked me either.”

“Since Celestial Dragons are not born do they have mates or kids? I mean you had me but with a human… I’m a little confused, what magic does the child of a Celestial dragon gain?”

Elysian chuckles, “Yes we can have mates and kids but even if both parents are Celestial dragons the children will not be; let me explain. All dragons will be born of or be bound to their elements, as will their children, so on and so forth.  In other words two fire dragons will only produce fire dragons, water dragons, water children.  But if two dragons from different elements mate and produce children, those kids will only pull from one or the other parent; they will never gain both elements.  We Celestials are also born from one of the elements but if chosen to become a Celestial dragon we lose the element we were born with and are gifted the power of the stars.  But our children will end up with the element we were originally born with; mine happened to be fire.”

Lucy sits up. “So I’m not actually a Celestial dragon?”

Elysian sits up as well to face her daughter. “Not exactly and you didn’t gain fire because of Natsu, you were already part fire dragon, he just unlocked that dormant side of you.”

“But you said you’d teach me celestial spells?”

“Because you are already a Celestial wizard and can harness the power of the stars, it is not that dissimilar to a Celestial dragon; so that is why I believe you’ll be able to utilize some of my spells. Also you are a hybrid, and hybrids can combine multiple magic’s unlike full blooded dragons.”

“Is that how you were able to become a Celestial Wizard on Earthland?”    

“Yes.” She smiles.  “When I was younger and more adventurous I decided to get away from this world and ended up on Earthland.  Passing myself off as a human I found a job at Love & Lucky and that’s where I met your father Jude.  I taught myself to be a Celestial wizard since the magic is similar and that’s how I ended up with a few keys like Aquarius.”     

“Wow, that’s pretty cool!” Then Lucy’s mood reverses, “But why’d you leave us… leave me?”

Elysian bows her head, “I wish I could have stayed longer, at least until you were old enough to understand… You see on Earthland we dragons can only maintain the human form for a limited amount of years; eventually we need to return to our realm.  For each dragon, the time differs; I guess based on our strength or magic or maybe age.”  Reaching out to take Lucy’s hand, “I held out for as long as I could.  Do you remember how I seemed weaker and weaker?”  Lucy nods with tears in her eyes.  “My darling, I never wanted to leave you, I had always hoped to see you again.”  She wipes the tears from her daughters face and smiles.  “I was so happy when Igneel contacted me and told me about you and Natsu.  I knew I would get that chance again.”

“But mom, couldn’t you have visited?”

“To the humans I had died, I couldn’t just show back up it would have been too strange.”

“I guess your right about that…”

She cups her daughter’s cheeks… “What matters is we’re together now, and we have the rest of our lives to get to know one another again.” …and kisses her forehead.


	18. A Surprise Vist

Igneel decides it is time to officially introduce the Prince and Princess to Kelekona and what better way to do so than to hold a ball in their honor. Invitations go out to many of the upper class but upon the couple’s insistence, the parents of their friends are invited as well.  They’d like the opportunity to get to know them and maybe gain some insight about their children.  But unbeknownst to his wife or father, Natsu has arranged something special for them all.....

 

It’s the afternoon of the gala and Lucy is sitting in front of their vanity just staring with a sense of apprehension into the mirror. All morning her stomach has been upset and the closer it gets to the event the more her anxiety rises. _Sigh,_ “Natsu I’m so nervous, what if they don’t like me?” 

He rests his arms over her shoulders. “Lucy, they are going to love you.”

“You don’t know that.” She leans her head on his arm for support. 

“Word has been spreading about how beautiful and powerful the future queen is. You’ve seen the dragon’s coming by to watch the training all curious about us.  From what I’m hearing they’re all astonished and thrilled by what they’re seeing.  And the staff loves you; I mean they really adore your sweet nature.”

She gives him an agreeable smile although somewhat forced, “Yeah they’ve all been wonderful to me.” Her voice trembles slightly “Just stay by my side tonight okay, don’t leave me by myself.  Staff is one thing but the upper crust is another.”

“I promise Luce, you don’t need to worry about that; and by the end you’ll forget you were ever nervous. Now I must leave you with Junko so she can get you ready and I need to go check on a few things for the party.”

_Sigh,_ “Alright Natsu.” He stands up and kisses her forehead before leaving the room.  Junko walks into the parlor shortly after he leaves along with a make-up stylist and they set to work.

 

With only about two hours before the gala is set to begin, Leo rendezvous with Natsu downstairs in the library as they had pre-arranged and they open the portal to Earthland. He has already spoken with each of the people Natsu wanted to bring back with them so they should be dressed and ready, waiting for them at the Fairytail guild. 

Arriving in Laxus’ office, Natsu and Leo gather everyone together and explain more of what is going on. “Thank you guys for coming, there is a ball being held in our honor but I wanted to surprise Lucy with our friends as well.  She’s seemed a little home sick lately so I hope this will cheer her up.  But there is also a second surprise for you slayers, that’s why Sting, Rogue you’ve been invited as well.”

Sting- “What kind of surprise?”

“Duh, I’m not going to tell you, that’s why’s it’s called a surprise.” The room chuckles, “Now when we get there I’m going to have you all hiding in a side room until I bring Lucy down to the party.” Pointing now specifically to Sting, “Do not do anything to upset the Princess, understood?”  

He crosses his arms, “I’m not gonna do anything stupid, Rogue already gave me a long winded speech on this…. all the way from Sabertooth.” His friend smirks at him.  “Besides… How can I compete with a Prince…” he mumbles

Natsu grins and taps his crown, “Keep reminding yourself of that fact.” “Okay” he turns back to the others.  “Everyone looks perfect, so let’s go.”  He re-opens the portal and transports the whole group taking them straight into a side extension of the ballroom where he has set up some refreshments to keep them occupied.  Leaving everyone with Leo he heads upstairs to check on his wife. 

 

“How’s my queen doing?” He finds her still sitting at the dressing table with Cancer doing her hair. 

After handing Cancer Lucy’s crown, and rummaging through the jewelry armoire, Junko picks out a few final accessories and puts them on Lucy.

“I always hated being dressed up.” she whines. Her elegantly designed gown was truly befitting of a future queen.  Consisting of a scarlet red, satin corset top, silk screened with a darker wine red scale pattern; semi-sweetheart shaped but with a sheer light gold chiffon overlaying her shoulders as straps to hold everything up and provide her with a touch of modesty.  A gold embroidered Fire Dragon crest covers the front bust area of the top and the skirt portion billows out to a full floor length ball gown.  Along the very front of the skirt starting at the cinched waist going all the way down to the floor in a slight ‘V’ shape, with the same gold embroidery, is an intricate flame pattern that makes it almost look like the dragon crest is rising from it.  For the finishing touches, her official crown is being set into a pinned in the back up-do hair style.  Around her neck is a stunning ‘V’ shaped necklace made of white gold, white & canary yellow diamonds that hang down resting above her bosoms; ruby red drop earrings and a bracelet that matches the jewels of her necklace on her right wrist, with a couple more rings complete the jewelry she wears.  “And this is over the top.”          

Admiring his gorgeous wife, his eyes soften. “But you look breathtaking in that dress babe,” he kisses her cheek, “and I don’t like getting all fancied up either.  At least we don’t have to do this all the time.”  

“I guess every now and then isn’t so bad…”

“Ebi, my masterpiece is complete.”

“Thank you Cancer, it looks absolutely beautiful.” He bows and disappears.

Leaning in close Natsu softly whispers in her ear, “Well I have to admit… As gorgeous as this makes you look, I can’t wait to get you out of it later.” Her cheeks heat up and a red splotchy patch forms on her chest.  He gives her ear a quick nibble causing her to shudder lightly.  Chuckling at his prowess of turning his wife on so easily; he lifts her hand to his lips and gives it a peck before leaving the flushed woman to change into his own attire.  

“I have your suit hanging already in the dressing area. Do you need help putting it on Prince Natsu?”

“No thank you Junko,” He calls back from the dressing room, “but could you get my crown ready.”

“Yes sire”

Throwing on his outfit he walks back into the parlor where Junko hands him his crown. She straightens and smooths out the suit.  “Will there be anything else you need from me?”

“No that will be all for the night. We’ll be heading downstairs in a minute.”  Junko bows and leaves the room.

Walking up behind Lucy he looks into the mirror, puts his crown on and singes his hair the way he likes it. Staring at Natsu’s reflection through the mirror Lucy smiles, “Our outfits match.”

Natsu’s suit is a scarlet red, long sleeved, Tang style, stiff satin top that is silk screened with the same darker wine red dragon scale pattern covering it; the Fire Dragon Crest is embroidered in gold and rests over his left chest area. A similar flame pattern to Lucy’s runs along the bottom and sleeves of the top   Black slacks, black dress shoes, and his official royal crown adorn his head.  Being an official gala he leaves his scarf hanging on the corner of the mirror.  

Putting his hands on her shoulders and leaning down so his head is side by side with hers, “We make a picture-perfect couple babe.” He kisses her cheek as she smiles.  ‘I love you Natsu.’  She mouths the words at his twin image.  ‘I love you too Lucy.’ returning the sweet gesture.

Continuing to stare into the mirror she exhales again trying to calm her nerves. “Will you please relax Lucy, you’ll be fine.  At least you were raised in this kind of environment; you know how to act proper.  I’m the one who needs to control myself.”

_Sigh,_ “I know, I know.” But there is something else on her mind too; something she has been contemplating the best time to tell him about it…

“Come...” He takes her hand and stands her up, “It’s time to go downstairs where I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?”

Grinning, “Trust me; you’re gonna love it.”

 

Walking into the ballroom hand in hand, Leo sees the couple and rushes into the side room to get everyone gathered. 

“This way Luce.” Natsu opens the door to the room.

“SURPRISE!”

Gasping, her hands move to cover her open mouth while her eyes fill with moisture. “Natsu you didn’t!  Igneel is…”

“Oh well for my dad, you needed this.” She hugs him and kisses him on the lips before everyone rushes her and more hugs start going on.

“You guys! I’m so happy you’re here!”

Erza- “Natsu said you were feeling homesick.”

Levy- “and we’ve missed you guys too!”

Mira squeals- “Wow you look so regal Lucy!”

“And beautiful!” Wendy giggles

“Thanks.” She blushes, “I’m still trying to get used to all of this.”

Laxus- “You know the guild just isn’t the same without you two.”

Rogue- “Hey Lucy.”

“Hey Rogue, it’s nice to see you.”

Sting- “Hi Lucy.”

“Um, hi Sting.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll behave tonight. I just came because Natsu said there’s a surprise for us slayers.”  She nods and goes back to talking to everyone else. 

Seeing her smiling and laughing with their friends Natsu has a look of contentment on his face. He really wants Lucy to feel comfortable tonight and in this realm in general.  For the most part she seems happy, her mom and she have grown closer and so have they but still, even for him this is such a different life than they were used to.  “I’ll be right back babe, I’m gonna go talk to my dad.”

Laughing at something Levy was saying she still replies to him, “Okay Natsu... and babe?”

“Yeah?”

She gives him the sweet smile he adores on her. “Thank you.” 

“Anything to make you happy my love.” He kisses her cheek and leaves the room.

Everyone is inundating her with questions about what they’ve been up to, what is it like being a real Princess, how is her dragon training going, etc. She’s asking them about Fairytail, how is the guild doing, how is Aki, etc.  “I really need to visit the guild soon!”

 

Natsu finds his father in the kitchen doing some last minute checks on the food for that evening, “Dad could I talk to you?" 

“Yes son, what is it I’m quite busy?”

“I have a surprise to tell you about.”

“What kind of surprise?”

“Well there’s two actually, one was for Lucy and one was for my slayer friends. I’ve brought Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Laxus, Mira, Sting, and Rogue here from Earthland.  Dad, Lucy seemed homesick lately and I wanted to cheer her up, and the slayers, well their parents want to see their kids…”

“Ugh, son I don’t mind this, I know these friends of yours are trust worthy but next time please tell me before you do such a thing. I just don’t want to upset the dragons in this world.”

“I’m sorry dad, I will next time.”

“Alright Natsu, just make sure you are on that throne when the guests arrive.”

“I will, Thanks Dad!” He turns and runs back to his guests.  When he arrives in the room he explains a few things to them.  “Lucy and I will have to be on the throne at the beginning of the party while my dad makes some speeches but afterwards when the mingling begins we’ll be free to talk again.  Do not wander from the ballroom area; I don’t know how some guests will react to humans being here.”  They all nod in understanding and he guides them into the ballroom.  “The guests should be arriving any moment now so Lucy and I will need to leave you for the time being.  Leo please watch over everyone, and if you guys have questions ask him; he’s already comfortable in this place.”

Taking Lucy’s hand they walk to the thrones and are seated next to Igneel who is already waiting for them.

Igneel- “Are you happy to see your friends my dear?”

“Oh very much so!” she beams

“I’m glad, and has Natsu explained what happens next?”

“He said as the guests arrive we sit here and just be polite if anyone comes up and bows. Then you need to make speeches and then we are free to mingle with the guests.”

“Yes, very good boy. Now during the speech I will ask both of you to rise to be acknowledged.  All you need to do is stand up, the guests will bow to you, and then you sit back down.  While you mingle with them, some may ask you questions, if you know the answer go ahead and answer if you are comfortable, but if you don’t know or it’s inappropriate questions just excuse yourself from the conversation.  Natsu, you should stay at Lucy’s side tonight.”

“Dad, I already planned to.”

“And while it’s fine for you to hang out with your friends, you must entertain our guests as well. In fact why don’t you have your friends stay the night, that way you’ll have more time to catch up?”

“Really, you’re okay with that?”

“Just hurry and go have the servants set up guest rooms before the party starts.”

“You’re the best dad!” Natsu jumps up and runs out of the room and Lucy heads over to let their friends know the plan. They’re all excited to stay an extra day.


	19. Bombshells

As the guests slowly trickle in, Natsu and Lucy sit resigned next to Igneel on thrones at the front of the room. Minori stands behind her husband, and Elysian takes a place behind her daughter.  Within 10 or so minutes Natsu is already starting to fidget in his seat so Lucy simply grabs his hand and squeezes it in one swift and fluid motion without so much as batting an eye.  Her poised and tranquil demeanor seems to rub off on the high strung young man, settling him down straightaway. 

This discreet little gesture doesn’t go unnoticed by the King who smiles admiringly at his daughter-in-law’s flawless control over his son.

Their friends from Fairytail mill around off to the side mostly talking amongst each other but when other guests approach them they are polite, and in some cases hold full conversations. A few of the dragons in attendance that have visited Earthland stop by to reminisce about the times they spent in that realm.  But soon the majority of the guests have arrived so a servant asks the crowd to please hold their conversations for the King’s speech. 

The room goes silent.

Igneel rises from his throne. “Thank you everyone for coming this evening to celebrate my son’s return to Kelekona!”  People start cheering but he waves his hand to hush them.  “Let me introduce my son Prince Natsu and his wife Princess Lucy…” Motioning at them “…my eventual successors, and you’re future King and Queen.”  They stand up and everyone in the crowd bows to them.  Lucy just smiles sweetly but Natsu has a huge grin.  “They’ve only been home for a couple of months so please understand if they cannot answer questions that you may pose to them.”  Igneel motions again, this time that they may sit back down.  “Also before commencing I would like to point out, if you haven’t already noticed my son has a few guests here from Earthland, both humans and hybrids.  Let us make them feel welcomed to our kingdom as I am sure they will be visiting the Prince and Princess often.  There is much food and drinks o partake in so please everyone enjoy your selves tonight.  Let the party commence!” Igneel sits back down.

After a round of clapping the conversations resume around the room.

Nodding to the couple, Igneel lets them know they are free to leave the throne so Natsu takes Lucy’s hand and guides them onto the floor. Most of the guest’s just nod to them as they walk by welcoming them home, a few ask simple questions such as how they like the Kingdom. 

Meanwhile Takeshi and Maksim walk up to the King. “So Igneel are you excited to have your son home?” Maksim probes, “it’s been what 10 years since you left him on Earthland?”

“I think more like 12 but time just flies by.”

Maksim- “Well he’s grown up into a fine young man under Makarov’s guidance.”

“Aye, it’s true. I just wish I had had the opportunity to thank him before he passed away.”

Takeshi- “And your daughter-in-law, she’s Elysian’s child?”

“Yes she is, but she didn’t know she was a hybrid until she and Natsu bonded.”

Takeshi- “I’ve seen her down at the training fields; quite powerful that one is, probably stronger than the Prince. Many of our troops are very impressed.”

“Oh of that I have no doubts. She wields both fire dragon magic and is a Celestial Wizard; in only 2 months she is already performing advanced spells as well as combining both magic’s.  Not to mention she’s more level headed than he is.  I’d hate to see her get truly angry.”

Maksim- “The Prince has chosen his queen well; looks like you’ll finally be able to retire like you’ve wanted.”

Igneel grins- “I agree, but I have no desire to push them. When they are ready then I will arrange the coronation ceremony.”

Takeshi- “If it is okay with you, Priya and I would like to train the Princess as the future Commander in Chief; we believe she is the more logical choice of the two.”

Igneel- “That would be fine with me. Even though it is usually reserved for the King, she is more suited for that position and I have a feeling my son will not mind either.” 

 

Erza- “So Lucy, turns out you’re a hybrid too?”

“Yeah, it came as quite a shock to me.”

Gray- “How’d you guys figure it out?”

“Oh um, it was triggered after we, um…”

Natsu- “Mated for the first time.”

Lucy- “Natsu! How about a little more tact?!”

“What’s tact?”

Levy- “She means discretion, be more cautious…” blank stare  “…subtle, more considerate…”  he’s still has a puzzled look on his face.  “Ugh, I give up!”

Gray- “Oi she means don’t go blurting out that kind of stuff.”

“Oh, why what’s the big deal? Would a better word have been se..” 

Lucy covers his mouth, “Never mind, they got the point already.” Back to the group, “See if a hybrid or dragon chooses a human for a mate, they will turn that mate into a slayer when they couple the first time; I believe it’s so the mate can withstand the slayers or dragon’s magic.  But it was actually my mother that revealed that I was already a hybrid, and ironically from the fire dragon class.”

“But your mother is a Celestial dragon, why would you have been born from the fire class?”

“Yeah, that’s a longer story to try and explain…maybe when we have more time.”

 

After a half hour, Natsu leaves Lucy with their friends; it is time for his second surprise. Locating Grandeeney, Weisloggia, Metallicana, Skiadrum, and Astrapi he takes them into the same side room he had used earlier for Fairytail and asks them to wait inside.  He then goes back to Lucy and the others and asks them to follow him. 

“Okay, you guys stand back; let the slayers go in first.” As he pushes open the door and they slowly filter in, sounds of happiness mixed with disbelief ring out from the room.  The parents walk up to their kids who are a little hesitant at first.  None of the slayers knew they were hybrids or had remembered seeing their parents in human form but the biggest shock was for Laxus who thought his powers were only from the lacrima.  It doesn’t take long for the family reunions to lighten as tears of joy and excitement fill the air.

Metallicana punches Gajeel in the shoulder, “Boy, you look like you’d be my son! Look at the rivets on your face!”

Grandeeney cups Wendy’s cheeks in her hand. “My darling, you’ve grown into such a beautiful young lady!”

Skiadrum places his hand on Rogue’s shoulder, “Son, it is good to see you again.”

Sting just stares in disbelief at Weisloggia, “Dad? But I thought you were dead?”

Astrapi hugs Laxus tight with tears flowing from her eyes, “My son…”

 

Watching the scene unfold before them the rest of the group are elated beyond words for their friends and loved ones. Even Gray seems to have a little moisture developing in his eyes. “Awwe, is that icy heart of yours thawing?”  Natsu teases and draws chuckling from the others. 

“Shut up! It-it’s just allergies.”

“You did a good job babe.” Lucy whispers to her husband and kisses his cheek.  “I think this is a wonderful way to show your subjects heart.”

“Thanks Luce.” He returns her kiss.

A few guests in the ballroom hearing all the commotion walk over and peek their heads in. “Prince Natsu, what is going on in here?”

“They haven’t seen their kids in many, many years since leaving Earthland so we’ve reunited them together tonight.”

“That is a grand gesture of you.”

“Thank you. These hybrids were some of my closest friends and allies back on Earthland, more like family, so I wanted to do something special for them.”  The guests nod and go back to the party.

Lucy- “See, told you.” She smiles

 

Gajeel introduces Levy to his dad and Laxus introduces Mira to his mom who is excited to find out she is a grandmother. Even Igneel drops by to talk with the slayers and their parents making sure to both congratulate Laxus on becoming Master and thank him for pushing Natsu to grow up.   Lucy has introduced her mom to everyone as well.  They had seen pictures of Layla Heartfillia but in person, the resemblance of mother and daughter is still mindboggling.  

Eventually the groups wander back out into the ballroom and the parents introduce their children to friends attending the party. Word had begun to spread amongst the other guests about this little reunion and curiosity has drawn over several of them to learn more about the hybrids as they are a rarity. While others who have never met humans before or have visited Earthland; now with a commonality being the hybrid friends, they find the resolution to converse with them and pepper the mages with a range of questions.  What is Earthland like, does it have seasons, does everyone possess magic there, what kind of dragon are you, can you fly, how many other hybrids are there on Earthland; among others. 

 

As the night grows late, only a hand full of the guests still linger, mostly talking to Igneel and Minori. The hybrid children and their parents are sitting together catching up on the time they have spent apart. 

Natsu holds Lucy around the waist as she rests against his chest on his lap.  She’s worn out but because there are still people around she does her best not to doze off. Chatting with Erza and Gray, “Yeah Lucy has been picking things up so quickly; I’m really proud of her.  She can already do most of the spells I know how to do and she’s been learning others from her mom.  We’re both learning how to fly right now and use our dragon force.  I think we’re getting the hang of it; right Luce?" 

“Huh, oh yes, it wasn’t easy at first but we got better.”

Erza- “Are you okay Lucy, you getting tired?”

Smiling, “I’m alright, probably just….” She faints in Natsu’s arms.

“Lucy??! Wendy!  Grandeeney, please come check on Lucy!”

The two healers rush over, “Let’s lay her down on the couch,” and begin checking over the Princess. Having heard his son in a panic, Igneel and Elysian have also rushed over.

 

“Natsu?” A few minutes later Lucy opens her eyes, “What happened, why am I on a couch?” she asks groggily of the man kneeling at her side.

He squeezes her hand, “Lucy, thank goodness you’re okay."  He looks to Wendy and then Grandeeney, eyes pleading for it be a yes.  "She is okay right?”

Wendy looks to her mom not sure if she should say anything.

Grandeeney- “Nothing to worry about but it’s more than just exhaustion.”

“What do you mean,” panic escalates in his voice.

She smiles, “Young Prince, she is with child.”

Natsu’s mouth just drops as shouts of excitement ring out from around them. Mira faints into Laxus’ arms and Levy starts shrieking, “Lu-chan!” 

Erza- “Congratulations… Daddy!” she slaps Natsu on the back

“Gehe, that was quick.”

He just looks down at Lucy with a shocked face, utterly speechless, but hers remains calm, “Natsu how can you be so surprised? It was bound to happen after… that second night.” 

“I, I just, didn’t expect it... to happen so soon.”

Gray- “Do we need to explain the birds and the bee’s story to you again?”

“Shut up stripper! I get it!”  Turning back to Lucy, “I bet it was round two huh?”

Caressing his face she nods, “That one was special.”

All around the room, any lingering guests start clapping and congratulating the couple as Igneel bellows, “I’m gonna be a grandpa!”


	20. Hybrid Inspiration

“So the Princess is with child, this might be the perfect time to act when she is in a weakened state.”

“But that vulnerability has already put the palace on higher alert.”

“We shouldn’t attack the court head on; that would be crazy, but we could target something just as precious to them.”

“Which is?”

“Their friends… from Fairytail. But we will have to be cautious, three of their members are hybrids including the Master and they have many powerful allies.  Shian infiltrated them once before but they easily overwhelmed him.”

“ _Tch_ , Shian was overly confident, he failed to see what he was truly up against; no a better strategy is definitely needed.”

 

~~~

 

It’s been a month now since Natsu and Lucy learned they were expecting. Grandeeney has been visiting bi-weekly to check on her and the pregnancy is going as smooth as any first timer could experience.  Levy had refused to return to Earthland; adamant that she needed to stay with her best friend through such a major life experience and of course Gajeel wasn’t going to be away from his girl for that long so he insisted on staying as well.  Since Levy is Lucy’s best friend and Gajeel is a hybrid, Igneel relented and allowed them both to stay in the palace in one of the guest rooms.

Even though she’s only in her first trimester, Natsu had forbidden Lucy to train any further saying he doesn’t want her to strain herself. It sparked a brief fight but when it came to the safety of her and their child he would not budge and in a way she respected him for that.  So she and Levy spend much of their free time reading in the library or exploring the surrounding areas accompanied by palace guards.  It turned out not to be such a bad thing, in fact it was becoming into a lot of fun for the two girls who back on Earthland never really strayed far from the guild except to go out on missions.  Kicking back and relaxing did have its merits.  Gajeel sometimes goes out with them but he has also been spending a lot of time with his father who is teaching him more about metals and weaponry, about his iron dragon heritage, and even new spells to use. 

 

One morning as the four friends relax in one of the parlors, the two boys get into one of their typical bantering sessions. “Hey metal head, while you’re here you might as well train with me and advance your skills!” 

“Oh, and what can a _little_ Prince teach me?”

“Who you calling little!”

“How about Pyro Prince!”

Lucy- “Natsu,” in a scolding tone, “remember you’re a future king, you need to act properly.”

“But he started it!”

Lucy- “Be the bigger man.”

“Gehe, bigger man! Are you referring to me?”

Levy scolds her boyfriend too. “Eh, you behave while you’re a guest here.” Gajeel just crosses his arms but shut’s his mouth. 

Natsu whines, “But Luce!”

She waves her hand, “I don’t want to hear it. The training session with mom will be starting in a half hour; _Both_ of you get going!”

“Yes babe.” Natsu pouts

Grumbling, “Fine, Bunny girl.”

“That’s Princess Bunny girl to you Gajeel.”

“Tch.” The two boys head off down the hall still throwing jabs at each other.  “Prissy, I see Lucy wears the pants in your family.”

“You should talk, Levy shut you down too!”

“I can hear you!” Quickly they hush and run out of the palace.

Levy starts to chuckle and Igneel, who has been eavesdropping snickers, _‘She’s got being a ruler down already!’_

 

By the end of month three, Wendy has also come back to Kelekona so her mother can teach her more healing and air dragon spells. She is soaking up all the knowledge she can and delights in being able to reestablish a relationship with her mom.   Although not staying at the palace; Grandeeney’s home is very close by and she accompanies her mother for Lucy’s check-ups.  But the young girl often spends down times with her friends at the palace after the check-ups.  

On a walk over one morning her mom throws her daughter a curve ball. “So Wendy, do you have a boyfriend?”

The girl blushes, “Not quite. There is a boy that I like and I think he likes me too but we haven’t really said anything about it to each other.”

Grandeeney chuckles, “Is he just as shy as you about this?”

“Yeah, but he’s really sweet and caring and that’s what I like most about him.”

“Well I hope I get to meet this boy someday.”

 

Month four finds everyone lounging in a wing of the library one night after dinner. Igneel stays to chat with his son and friends as they wind down from the day; he finds the hybrids and all their tales quite amusing to listen to.  Of course he’s biased to the ones where his son kicks butt, so his favorite became the Magic Games Twin Dragon’s battle.  But the Zentopian incident where his daughter-in-law saved the other Celestial Wizards was a close second because her actions were selfless.          

Takeshi had put the boys through some rigorous physical training that morning and Gajeel had just started learning to manifest his wings. Elysian wasn’t allowed to train Lucy in anything physical but she has been teaching her some spells that pull energy from the stars.  Similar to how fire will rejuvenate a fire dragon, star energy can recharge a Celestial mage or dragon.  Levy has found some books about enchantments she’s never heard of before and has been studying to master them. 

After some light conversation, Igneel informs the friends that Laxus’ mom has gone to visit her son on Earthland, much to Mira’s delight. “Looks like Astrapi plans to stay awhile, she’s fallen hard for her granddaughter.”

Lucy- “That’s great news; they can all get to know each other again.”

Levy- “And their daughter will grow up knowing her grandmother.”

Wendy- “Plus this time she’ll get to see her next grandchild born.”

Gajeel- “What next grandchild?”

Wendy- “Oh you guys weren’t told, Mira just found out she’s about a month pregnant.”

Lucy- “How nice, our kids will be so close in age!”

Wendy- “And so is Juvia.”

Natsu- “Wait Gray’s gonna be a dad?!”

Wendy- “Yes, Juvia’s two months along if I’m not mistaken.”

Gajeel- “Gehe. Gray must have gotten inspired after his visit here.”

Levy- “I wish someone else would get a little inspiration.” She mutters quietly under her breath.  Everyone abruptly turns and stares at her with their eyes wide and mouths hanging open.  “What?  Why is everyone staring at me?!”

Lucy giggles, “You do realize we all have extrasensory hearing right?!” Levy’s eyes almost pop out of their sockets when she realizes they all heard her comment.

Natsu bursts out laughing and punches his friend, “Yeah Gajeel, you need to get inspired too and make your girlfriend happy.”

Gajeel- “Levy you do realize what’ll happen if we take that step right?”

Levy shakes her head _‘No.’_

Natsu- “Slayer mates will become slayers themselves.”  

Levy- “But Mira didn’t change!?”

Wendy- “She did, we…” she motions to the others, “…could smell the difference but we were asked to keep it a secret for now.”

Levy- “But not everyone changes, Natsu your mom, Laxus’ dad, Lucy your dad, they all stayed human?”

Igneel- “That’s because we are true dragons. For reasons that I am unsure of, only with hybrids that exhibit their dragon qualities this is what happens.  Hybrids are not like dragons, they are… how do I explain it; a new breed of dragon.”

Levy- “You’re right, I don’t understand.”

Lucy- “See Levy, if a hybrid never triggers their dragon side, this doesn’t apply. For instance say I never ended up with Natsu but instead with someone pure human, I wouldn’t be a slayer right now but since he is a hybrid...”

Levy- “Okay, okay I get it but, I’m just having a hard time picturing myself as a dragon slayer.”

Lucy giggles, “I can! Levy the Enchanted Dragon Slayer!  You can be one of the ladies of my court.” 

Gajeel- “Gehe! So if you want me to be inspired, I can take care of that tonight…”  Levy’s pink blush deepens to a crimson red.    

Amused by the conversation, Igneel’s laughter makes everyone stop and look at him. “Seems like the next generations are coming along nicely; Wendy soon I assume you’ll be adding to the list.”

Lightly blushing Wendy stutters, “I-I think I’m too young for that!” (She’s about 17 in this story)

Natsu snickers, “Yeah, but we know you’ve already got your eyes on a certain fire mage.” Causing the poor girl to turn bright red.

Lucy chides her husband, “She’ll follow her own path when she’s ready.” Now turning to Wendy, “You are still young so don’t worry about it.  But I do think you and Romeo would make a cute couple.”  She winks at Wendy causing the girl’s blush to deepen even more.

Igneel- “This may all seem entertaining, but these children are very important to us dragons. It has been many, many years since there has been a second generation of hybrids born.”

Levy- “So, Igneel, what makes hybrids so different, aside from the fact they are part human?”

“Well, when it comes to magic, dragons can only utilize one form; such as I use fire. But hybrids have been able to combine multiple forms and magic making their potential for power much, much greater.”

Natsu- “Oh like how I can use fire, lightening, and even Leo’s Dark Regulus flames!”

Levy- “And that’s why Lucy can be a slayer and a Celestial Wizard.”

Igneel- “Correct; but I fear that there are some dragons that feel threatened by the hybrids.”

Natsu- “Why?”

Gajeel- “It’s like the Shian guy remember; he wanted to stop you from becoming King.”

Igneel- “Who is Shian?”

Levy- “About 4 years ago he kidnapped Lucy and Natsu. We were able to free them before he could really do any harm and now he’s in prison.”

Igneel- “See now that does make me worry, I must look further into this guy. What else do you know about him?”

Levy- “Not much, he refused to talk once the authorities picked him up.”

Lucy- “I remember he said he trained to fight dragon slayers.”

Wendy- “And he used enchantments to make himself somewhat impervious to the slayers attacks but luckily Levy is an enchanter herself and was able to counter his spells.”

Natsu- “That guys spells were pretty strong, that stabbing one hurt like hell.”

Gajeel- “And the one he used on Sting could drive any dragon or hybrid mad.”

Wendy- “Come to think of it, he did give off a strange aura about him that I just couldn’t figure out. Maybe he was using a cloaking spell.  I don’t know.”

Igneel- “So a man who trained to fight slayers and used enchantments….. I’ll have my advisors check with Earthland’s authorities to see if they got any more out of him, maybe someone here in Kelekona has heard about him too.”


	21. Cimmerian's: Furia Nocturna

Back on Earthland, Shian’s conspirators have hired the dark guild Ravana to launch swift and hasty assaults on the Fairytail guild as well as cause a ruckus around Magnolia and the surrounding areas.  They know Ravana is no real match for the #1 guild in Fiore, but this way they can draw out the Fairy mages and learn more about who and what they’ll be up against. 

While aggravating for the guild, none of the incidences cause any major problems to them or the town, it’s more like dealing with pesky bugs that just won’t seem to leave you alone.  At first they thought it was just young punks being foolish or trying to build a name for themselves; but after a half dozen occurrences Laxus is starting to wonder if it’s something more. 

Adding to the research, they learn how Fairytail, along with ally guilds had wiped out the three top dark guilds of the Baram Alliance including one that was created by demons from the Books of Zeref, stopped the Zentopian church from sending the world into chaos, thwarted an attack of 7 dragons sent from the Past, and even saved both Earthland and the Celestial Spirit realm when time was bent out of synch.  Final conclusion, Fairytail is #1 for a reason. 

If they ended up having to fighting against all of this guild’s members it could prove to be suicidal so realizing that the best thing they could use Fairytail for was a distraction, plans for the attack are adjusted.   

 

Half way into her second trimester, Lucy is starting to show a round little baby bump.  Things are going well for the expectant mother, no morning sickness plagued her but because of cravings and a constant hunger, the kitchen staff has someone on-call 24 hours a day.  

One night as they relax in bed, Natsu rubs on his wife stomach while she munches on spicy chicken skewers, “Babe you’ve even got a glow about you.”

Chuckling, “Grandeeney said that’s because of the hormonal changes in the skin.  I’m just glad I haven’t had any morning sickness.” 

“I think it makes you even more adorable!”

“You’re being so sweet Natsu,” she kisses his cheek. 

“Luce, I’ve noticed you’ve been craving spicier foods lately, does that have anything to do with the baby?”

“Don’t know, but it probably does.”  Turning serious, “Natsu, have you heard about the increase of attacks on Fairytail lately?”

“Yeah, Loke has been keeping me informed.  They seem to be random, and for no real purpose.” 

“I wonder if there is something more going on.” 

“Well, you don’t need to worry about it Luce, I’ll keep an eye on Laxus and the guild.  All you need to pay attention to is our baby.”

 _Sigh_ , “Speaking of the baby, Wendy think’s they’ll be able to determine the sex soon.  Do you want to find out now or should we just wait.”

“That’s a tough one.  Part of me wants to know already, but I guess it’ll be more exciting if we wait.”

She smiles, “I agree, let’s wait.”

 

One morning during her 6th month, Lucy is reading in the library when Levy comes in.  Looking up from her book she smiles at her friend, “Hey Levy.”

“Hi Lu, what ya reading now?”  She sits on an adjacent chair and smiles but looks a little paler than usual.

“It’s about dragon hybrids; I’d like to know more about us.  Figure out what makes us so different, why, and if there’s anything we need to know about.  So far I’ve learned that aside from what Igneel told us, the child of two hybrids will often be twice as powerful as the parents, being born with the magical abilities of both the mother and father.  During the third trimester, the baby could unknowingly start to use its magic; so that’s often the most difficult time for the mother.  Bisca used to tell me that it was the last couple of months when Asuka would start moving around a lot that she had a hard time sleeping; sometimes Asuka would kick so hard she thought she was gonna pee herself.  So throw in a baby using magic and I can’t even imagine it!”      

“That does sound like fun,” Levy rolls her eyes, but starts to dry heave.

Levy are you feeling okay, you look sick?”

“I think I’m coming down with a stomach bug or something, I’ve been nauseated all morning.”

Lucy’s eyes expand.  She knows that she and Gajeel had finally taken that next step but… “Levy come with me!”  She grabs her friends hand and drags her out of the room.

“Lu, where are we going?!”

“To see Grandeeney and Wendy.”

 

The palace guards take Lucy and Levy by carriage to the sky dragon’s home on the other side of the village.  On the way the friends chat.

“You know Levy, I know you and Gajeel…”  Levy’s face instantly turns red.  Lucy chuckles, “You don’t need to be embarrassed with me.”   

“I know Lu, it’s just, I’m nervous too…”

Lucy hugs her friend, “Well you could just be sick.  Either way, we’ll get through anything together.”

Arriving at Grandeeney’s home, Wendy can immediately tell something is different with her friend.  She ushers the two women into her mother’s waiting room.

“Princess, what brings you here?  Is everything okay?”

“Oh yes I’m fine, but Levy is not feeling well, could you please check her over?”

“Of course,” she gestures to her examination bed, “Please have a seat Levy…”

Wendy looks at Lucy with a surprised face.   

 

That night the five friends are sitting around the dining table for dinner.  After the surprising news that afternoon, Wendy has joined the other two girls to lend some moral support. 

Ever since she found out, Levy has been playing in her mind over and over how she was going to tell Gajeel...  Thanks to some herbal medicines from Grandeeney, her stomach has been feeling a lot better.  But despite barely eating at all that day she finds herself not really in the mood for a meal.  Instead, she just looks nervous as she picks at her plate.  Lucy tries to give her reassuring glances without drawing suspicion but it doesn’t last long when you’re dealing with hyper-sensitives.

Gajeel- “Okay, what are you two up to?  You guys keep looking at each other and Pipsqueak you’ve barely touched your food.”

Levy looks to Lucy and Wendy with pleading eyes, _‘what do I do?’_   But Lucy just motions with her hand _‘it’s time to tell him.’_

“G-Gajeel, I have something to, t-tell you.  But I don’t know how you’ll take it.”

“You’re not leaving me are you!”

“NO!  Nothing like that, I’d never leave you, it’s just I found something out today…”

Natsu- “Well spill it!”  Lucy elbows him hard to shut him up.

Levy shouts out, “I’m pregnant okay!”

Gajeel’s mouth drops and Natsu slaps him hard on the back, “Oh ho, so the inspiration worked on you too!” 

Stammering, Gajeel can’t seem to get the words to come out.  “I-I’m a, I-I’m a?!”

Lucy and Wendy are nodding their heads.  Still nervous, Levy takes his hand and squeezes it, “You’re gonna be a father.”

“Shrimp, I…  We…  Holy Shit!”  He jumps up and grabs her spinning her around, “Thank you.”  He hugs her tight and starts to cry.

“I was so worried you might not want to have kids…”

“Are you kidding, I can’t wait to start a family with you!” he squeezes again, I love you Levy!”

Levy, with tears now of her own streaming down her face.  “I love you too Gajeel.”

 

The next morning, Natsu is in a conference with his dad.  “Son I’ve done some digging and that Shian fellow may have been a hybrid or even a dragon in human form.”

“He only said he’s trained to fight slayers, but I never got the sense that he was one.”

“Maybe he was using some kind of cloaking spell to keep you from discovering it.  But that’s not all; he may also descend from a former king’s lineage.”

“What do you mean?”

“About 500 years ago the family that ruled over Kelekona was from the Cimmerian dragon class.  Let me think, his name was Deimos, nicknamed the Furia Nocturna (Night Fury).  This class of dragon has all but become extinct.”

“Extinct?  What happened to them?”

“Well, during that time, dragons were less refined than they are now.  The Cimmerians ruled through fear and intimidation, using powerful enchantments and other darker magic to control and manipulate everyone; and Deimos was their ruthless King.  Eventually it was my grandfather Ignis that led a rebellion to overthrow the royal family.  During the battle most of these dragons were either killed or imprisoned where they eventually died out.  Ignis was declared the new King and that is how the Fire dragons and our family assumed the throne.”

“I can see why that guy may have had a bone to pick with us.  But now that he’s in prison, I guess we won’t have to worry about him anymore.”

“I sure hope so son.  This world has been peaceful since that time and I’d like to see it stay that way.”

“Dad, you know, you’ve never really told me about our family before.”

“I haven’t?  Well as I said your great-grandfathers name was Ignis, your great-grandmothers name was Kalama.   My father, your grandpa was Niran and grandma was Pele.  Sorry son, I don’t know much about your mother’s family.  She didn’t like to talk about them because they were estranged.”

“That’s okay dad.  So were you named for your grandfather?  It’s so similar.”

“Yes,” Igneel chuckles, “I believe that was the reason.”


	22. The Attack Begins

At a house, somewhere in the village surrounding the castle, four dragons meet in secret.  It is not the first time they are gathering but rather their last to finalize a plan that began several years ago…

“The timing is perfect right now, the royal family plans to visit Earthland tomorrow.”

“Is everyone in place there and here in Kelekona?”

“Yes, and with the Princess in her 7th month, it should make her more vulnerable.”

“We still need to be cautious.  Pregnant or not, she is still powerful and will defend herself accordingly.”

“If all goes according to plan, it won’t matter; none of them will have a chance to fight back.”

“We’ll finally have our revenge on the fire dragons, and take back what was our birth right!”

 

~~

 

Now in her third trimester, the baby has become a lot more active making most days a little uncomfortable for Lucy.  She often feels it shifting or kicking out; but so far nothing out of the ordinary and surprisingly no magic yet much to her relief.  But as the days pass by, she’s getting bored being cooped up in the palace. 

With the recent attacks on Fairytail and some new intelligence that Igneel was able to secure regarding Shian, Natsu’s instincts are on high alert and usually these gut feelings are never wrong.  So, the farthest Natsu will allow her to venture is to see Grandeeney in the village surrounded by guards but nowhere else unless he is with her.  But it’s not just Lucy he is concerned about, he doesn’t want anything to happen to any of their friends or family and with Levy now pregnant, he feels an even greater responsibility on his shoulders to watch over them all.

He knows Lucy is getting a little frustrated with him.  She sometimes hints at it, making comments about being bored or outright pesters him about being too damn protective; it kind of depends on her mood at the time.  While even Igneel chides him about it, he also has to admit that his son is doing the right thing under the circumstances.  Until they know what the Cimmerians might be planning, being on the defensive makes sense.

But one afternoon Lucy is just in one of her moods and she won’t let the issue lie.   “Natsu, can we please visit Fairytail?” she snuggles up to him as they all hang out in a parlor. 

“Lucy I don’t know if that’s a good idea right now in your condition.”

“Come on please, I’m not an invalid.  Grandeeney said I’m strong, the baby is healthy, and I wanna see Mira, and check on Juvia too.  I miss everyone.”

Levy- “Yeah, Natsu, we haven’t seen our friends in months.  Once Lucy has the baby, and I’m farther along too, we probably won’t have time to visit them for a while.”

“Please Natsu…  Just for the day?”  Lucy uses all of her charms on her husband, “I know you wanna see our friends too.”

 _Sigh,_ “You’re just not gonna let this go are ya Luce?”

“Nope.” She grins at him, “Not till I get my way.”

“Alright, how about we _All_ go back for a visit, as long as Wendy stays next to you and Levy; just in case.”

The three girls all squeal, “Yay!” 

“Thank you babe!” Lucy kisses her husband.  “I’m so excited!  I bet Akiko is getting so big already, and Asuka is a teenager!”

Igneel sits up, “I think I’d like to come along too.”

“As, would I.”

“Dad, why do you wanna visit Fairytail?”

“Mom, you too?”

“Do I need a reason?  I’d like to see how Laxus is doing and if anything happens while we’re there at least I can step in.”

“And I’d like to make sure my daughter is okay while travelling in this condition,” she points to Lucy’s now large belly.  “Besides, I do miss Earthland.”

“Fine, fine,” Natsu grumbles and crosses his arms.  “Tomorrow morning, 8am bright and early everyone be in the dining hall and we’ll take a day trip okay?”

“Son, lighten up a little.  Let the girls enjoy their visit, and the same goes for you too; although try not to get into too big of a fight with anyone while you’re there.”

Lucy sighs, and sinks back against her husband’s side, “To think, I used to be the more serious one and now the roles have reversed.”

Natsu- “ _Tch_ , is it so bad that I just wanna protect my family?”

Lucy- “Of course it isn’t…  Natsu, you’re doing a wonderful job, and you’re going to be an amazing father.”

Igneel stands up and puts a hand on Natsu’s shoulder, “Boy, its actually nice to see that you’re behaving responsibly.  You’ll be a great king someday…”  Giving him a pat, “Well, maybe not as great as me.” He smirks before walking away. 

“Thanks for that vote of confidence dad!” Natsu shouts at his father.

That night before bed, Natsu can’t help but give Lucy a few rules while they travel.  He tells her that she needs to be within his vision at all times, stay within the walls of the guild hall, that she needs to have Wendy by her side in case of any complications, and if anything does happen she must do as he tells her.  Of course, she tries to argue with him, debating points no matter how ridiculous; like how can she be where he can see her all the time, what if she needs to use the restroom, is he going to follow her in?  When his answer, even to that one was yes, she gives up trying to reason with him; he’s obviously made up his mind and nothing she can say will change it.  A part of her respects him for it, but the other, her more independent side wants to strangle him. 

 

At 8:05 am the next morning, Natsu opens-up a portal for the seven family and friends to be transported back to Earthland and takes them straight in front of Fairytail’s building.  Standing outside of the guild doors Natsu gives them one last reminder, “I want everyone back in this guild hall by 6pm understood?  Except you 3, pointing to Lucy, Levy, and Wendy; you guys don’t leave the hall at all.”

Lucy rolls her eyes, “Yes, yes Natsu.  Stop being a worry kuma.  Come on,” she pushes open the doors.  “Hi Everyone!!”

“Lucy, Natsu!!  Oh my Levy, Wendy, Gajeel!!”  People in the hall rush up to the group and start hugging everyone.  “It’s so good to see you guys!”

“It’s so nice to see everyone too!” squeals the girls.

Cana- “Wow girl you look ready to pop!”

Hugging, “Yeah,” she sighs, “I’m ready to get this baby out of me already.” 

Cana then turns to Levy, “and congratulations to you too, how far along are ya?”

“Thanks, just a couple of months.”

Gray walks up to the group with an also heavily pregnant Juvia.  “Oi Natsu, Gajeel, girls welcome home.”

“Juvy!”  Lucy shrieks with laughter, “Someone else who is feeling my pain right now!”

Chuckling she places her hand on her belly, “Yeah, Juvia is so tired, she can’t wait for little Arashi to arrive.”

Levy giggles, “Ooh that’s a cute name.  So you guys know it’s gonna be a boy?”

Gray shrugs his shoulders, “That’s what the docs say.  What about you Natsu, Lucy, have you picked out names?”

Lucy smiles, “Nashi for a girl or Ryuu for a boy.  We’re gonna wait till the baby is born to learn the gender.”

Just then a little blonde headed blue eyed girl of about 3 years runs up with a now pre-teen Asuka trying to catch up to her, “Aunty Lucy!  Aunty Lucy!”

“Aki!”  Lucy bends down and the girl runs into her arms, “Oh my you’ve gotten so big!” hugging her.  She stands back up, “You too Asuka!  You are gonna look just as beautiful as your mother.”  She hugs the girl too.

Asuka flushes, “Thanks Aunty Lucy.”

Aki rubs Lucy’s stomach, “You having baby too?” 

“Yup.” She smiles at the little girl.  “Are you gonna be a good aunty for the baby?” 

Aki nods with a huge grin on her face.  “I hope it’s a girl!”

“Me too.” Lucy smiles

 

Igneel walks away from the group to Laxus’ office as the rest of the group all sit at the tables to catch up.   Mira has now joined them along with Erza, Jellal and others.

Natsu- “So how has everyone been here?”

Erza- “We’ve just been having problems with that dark guild Ravana but other than that things have been good.”

Lucy- “Any idea why they’re picking a fight with Fairytail?”

Jellal- “Some think they are doing it to try to grow their reputation, but I don’t think that’s the case.”

Gray- “Yeah it doesn’t make any sense to pick a fight with us only to be beaten, that only makes you look stupid.”

Levy lightens up the subject, “So Juvy, any wedding plans?”

“Juvia thinks after the baby is born.”

Levy giggles- “Yeah us too, it came as kind of a surprise.” 

“And you Erza are you two,” Lucy points at Jellal, “together yet?”

Erza blushes, “We eloped last month.  Didn’t wanna make a big fuss.”

Lucy and Levy start shrieking, “Ehhh!  Married!  Congratulations!”

Wendy- “Mira, where’s Lisanna?”

The barmaid smiles as she rubs her itchy stomach, “She’s been spending a lot of time with Sting.”

Natsu and Gajeel’s jaws drop, “Sting?!”

She chuckles, “Yeah they’ve been dating for about 4 months now.”

Natsu relaxes with his arm around his wife’s shoulder, “Well at least he’s gotten over Luce so I don’t have to worry anymore.”

Lucy- “You never had to worry any ways, it’s not like he could steal me away from you again.” She kisses her husband’s cheek.  “Maybe on our next visit we could go to Sabertooth, I’d like to say hi to Yukino.”

Mira giggles, “She and Rogue are engaged.”

Lucy- “Seriously!  I didn’t see that one coming either.”  She pouts, “It kinda sucks to be so out of the loop.”

“Gehe, they’re both on the quiet side, it’s a good match.”

Natsu- “After the baby’s born we can visit more often.” He kisses Lucy’s cheek.  “I promise.”

 

Upstairs in the Masters office, Igneel walks in to find Laxus at his desk and Astrapi standing next to it; he takes a seat.  “Laxus, Astrapi.”

Laxus- “Igneel.” 

Astrapi bows, “Welcome King Igneel.”

“How are things here at Fairytail?”

Laxus sits back in his chair, “Truthfully, I’m worried about all the attacks.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I think there’s someone else behind it all.”

“Any idea…”

 

Multiple loud explosions are heard coming from the guild hall, shaking the whole building down to its very foundations.  Laxus, Igneel, and Astrapi rush to the top of the stairs but can’t see much; the room is filled with a chokingly thick gray smoke.   They can hear coughing, crying, and screams coming from below them. 

“Thunder Bolts Strike!”  Laxus sends a bolt of lightning at the wall to create a large hole.

“Storm Winds Bluster!” cries Astrapi.  Swirling winds almost like a loose tornado, funnel the clouds of smoke out through the hole. 

As the air begins to clear they see many people are down, some are coughing but unharmed, some are helping others to their feet, a few are unconscious.  The three hurry down to the main floor and begin triage; Laxus directing and calling out orders, “Let’s get the injured to the infirmary.  Mom, please go find Mira and the other pregnant women.”

Igneel finds Natsu and Lucy with Elysian, “Thank goodness you two are okay!  What happened?”

Natsu is still helping Lucy to her feet after dragging her under a table for shelter, “We don’t know.  We were all just talking when the explosion’s started.”

At that moment, two more booms rock the guild hall again; instinctively Natsu grabs onto Lucy to shield her.  “Shit we’re under attack again!”  Someone cries out.

Igneel- “Lucy, you and the other pregnant women should go to Kelekona!  You’ll be safer there.”

Natsu- “Wendy please go with them and watch over Lucy and the others.” 

She nods. “Of course.”

Elysian- “I’ll go back with you all too just in case.  Lucy let’s join the others and get going before something else happens.”

Nodding, Lucy finds Juvia, Levy, and Mira with Astrapi, “Come on you guys, grab Aki, and Asuka you should come with us too; we’re going to Kelekona.”

“But Juvia doesn’t want to leave Gray-sama!”

Gray kisses her forehead and does his best to soothe his fiancé, “Juvy, you need to go, you need to protect our son.” He keeps wiping her wet cheeks, “I’ll come for you as soon as I can.”  Reluctantly she nods her head but the tears continue to flow.

Lucy who also has tears building in her eyes exhales to try and calm herself.  As a future queen, she must be able to handle any situation that comes their way no matter how difficult.  “Juvy, none of us wants to leave…” she hugs her friend.  “But we would be a burden on them if we stay and our children are what we need to focus on now.”

“Juvia understands…” sniffling.

“We’ll get through this,” Lucy forces a smile for her friend.  “We’re Fairies remember, we can handle anything!”  That makes Juvia smile again.

But it’s still a sad moment as the women hug their guys and loved ones that will be staying behind.  “Please be careful,” Lucy sniffles as she hugs Erza.

“Don’t worry about us Lucy, just protect yourself and them.” She looks at the others.  “They are in your care now.”  Lucy nods and opens-up a portal to Kelekona ushering the girls in.  Just as she is about to walk through Natsu calls to her, “Luce, when you get there, call Grandeeney to come look after you all.”

“I will.” He turns to join his dad, “Oh and Natsu?”

Spinning back around, “Yeah babe?”

“Kick their asses!” Lucy screams with a grin on her face.

“Hell Yeah,” His hands burst into flames, “I’m All Fired Up!”

She blows him a kiss as the portal closes behind her.


	23. Conspiracy Revealed

Numerous powerful explosions continue to shake the building in rapid succession.  The mages inside brace themselves under tables or strong structures as pieces of wood, stone, and other debris rain down around them.  “Stay down!” Laxus is shouting, but with the heavy bombardment he can barely be heard.  Finally, there seems to be a lull in the onslaught as several minutes pass with no more blasts.  There is an uneasy feeling still lingering, fears that it will start up again, but there are injured and unconscious members in need of medical attention.  Astrapi, Cana, and Macao coordinate getting the wounded into the infirmary while in the main hall, Laxus, Igneel and Natsu huddle around a table to discuss their situation and how to counter.

Igneel- “Laxus, could it be the same dark guild you were telling me about?”

“I don’t think so; if Ravana had this kind of firepower they probably would have used it by now.”

Natsu- “Then who the hell else could it be?!” 

“We suspect that Ravana was hired…”  

“Laxus!”  Erza and Jellal run up to the trio, “We’ve got another problem, we seem to be locked in here.” 

Laxus- “What do you mean?!”

Jellal- “There appears to be a barrier spell around the whole building.”

“Erza go find Warren,” Laxus starts yelling out orders as he, Natsu, and Igneel rush for the door, “tell him to contact Sabertooth for help.  Jellal, find me Freed!” 

Throwing open the double doors of the hall, they rush at the entrance slamming into something unseen.  “Damn it!” Natsu pounds his fists on the barrier, as ancient texts flash over the invisible wall, taunting him.  “I hate these kinds of spells!”

“I can’t believe this!”  Igneel snarls when he sees the two men standing a few yards in front of the building just watching them. 

Laxus- “What is it?”  Igneel motions to the strangers, “yeah, so, who the hell are they?!”

“Those are dragons!  Draven and Orpheus, soldiers in Kelekona’s army.”

Laxus- “Dragons?  But why the hell are they attacking us?!”

Igneel narrows his eyes, “I think they are Cimmerian’s,” he mutters with a low grovel to his voice, “Just like Shian.”

Laxus- “Could they be in cahoots w…”

“Laxus,” he turns around as Erza runs up to the trio, “Warren can’t seem to get through and I tried the communication lacrima, it’s not working either!”

Natsu tries to open a portal, “Shit!  Why won’t it open!”

Igneel- “This forcefield must be the cause of that.  You see, Cimmerians are enchanters and this kind of spell is something they would use.” _Exhale_ , “Thank goodness Lucy and the women were able to get out in time.”

Just then Jellal runs up with Freed.  “Freed you need to break this spell!”

“I’ll try Laxus, but I don’t recognize the language.”

Igneel- “That’s because it’s not from Earthland.  It’s an ancient dialect from my world… Not even I can read all of it.”  He looks back at the two men just observing, “Just exactly what are they planning…”

Natsu leans his forearm against the wall, frustrated to be stuck in the hall and unable to do a damn thing about it.  There was a time that such a challenge would have got him fired up but not anymore…  His family, his friends are in danger.  With tears developing in his eyes, he closes them and prays.  _‘Please be okay Lucy…’_

 

Unbeknownst to everyone in Fairytail, there is still hope on the outside.  Luckily for the trapped mages, Lisanna had been returning from a visit to Sting and Sabertooth when she heard the explosions coming from the direction of the guild.  Running up to the hall she’s immediately taken aback by the scene in front of her, _‘T-That’s a dragon roar!’_ Ducking behind some trees she watches as one of the strange men sends blast after blast at the building and the other is activating some form of barrier around it.  ‘ _Oh my God, I need to get help now!’_   Lisanna rushes to find the nearest communication lacrima. 

“Sting, you guys need to get here quick!  Fairytail is under attack!!” 

“What do you mean, under attack?  Is it Ravana again?”

“I don’t think so.  All I can see are two men blasting the hall!  Please Sting my sister and niece are in there!”

“Just don’t do anything rash babe, we’re on our way…”

~~~

Back in Kelekona, Lucy and the other women are in the library because it’s where she feels the most comfortable.  But under these circumstances she is pacing like a caged animal, not a normal reaction for the logical girl, “Ugh!  I wish I knew what was going on!” more reminiscent of her husband’s personality.    

Wendy tries to prompt her friend towards a chair, “Lucy please calm down, it’s not good for the baby or you to be all worked up.”

But Lucy just stops and turns to the young girl, “Are you kidding me, this kid has become even more active ever since we got back!  I can feel energy just pulsing from it.”

“It might be influencing your moods too,” Wendy points out.  “So maybe if you relax it’ll help the baby to settle down too.”  

Mira sits forward in her seat, “Lucy, there’s nothing we can do but trust in Laxus and Natsu to take care of Fairytail.”

“Mira is right dear,” Elysian puts a hand on her daughter’s shoulder, “they are perfectly capable of handling any threat; it’s not their first fight.”

“I know…”  But Lucy cannot sit idly by, this is the love of her life that’s at stake, her friends, her family and her sixth sense is screaming danger!  “Open to Earthland!” she tries to open a portal.  “Open up Damn it!”  Flailing her arms, “Why isn’t this working?!”

Levy’ voice cracks, “T-the portal won’t open?”  _‘Gajeel!..’_

“No!”  Lucy shrieks then lets out a long exhale and rubs her temples, “This is not helping my anxiety…”  They all see heat waves coming off her body as she fights to gain back control of her emotions.  Whether it be the hormones or Natsu’s influence or both, the more level headed of the pair has become just as feisty as her husband. 

“Take long, deep breaths…” Wendy cajoles her friend, “Don’t push yourself too hard.”

“Juvia thinks maybe Natsu is keeping you from opening it.”

“That’s not how it works.”  Lucy laments, “ _Something_ is preventing me from using it.”

Suddenly Mira looks around, with a worried tone to her voice, “Where is Aki?”

Levy- “Don’t worry Mira she’s with Asuka in the adjacent parlor playing a game.”

 _Exhale_ , “Oh good, they’ll be fine in there.” she sinks back in her chair watching her friend continue her paces.  “Lucy, I know it’s not easy to just sit and wait, believe me I’ve had to deal with my share of this with Laxus, and even under Makarov, but you just have to have faith in our guys…”       

Lucy groans despondently and plops onto one of the couches, “You’re right Mira...  I don’t know how you do it, but I know I’ll have to learn to deal with it.  A queen needs to keep a level head.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get through this.” Mira smiles at her, “I have faith in you.”  

 _Sigh_ , “Thanks Mira, I guess I should just call Grandeeney for now,” and summons her attendant.

“Princess Lucy, did you call for me?”

“Yes Junko, please have Grandeeney brought to the castle.”

“I’m sorry but I cannot do that.” 

Lucy turns to the girl with a mixture of surprise and anger clearly evident on her face, “And why the hell not?!  Do you not see there is a…”

Junko utters just one word, “Ypnos! (Sleep!)”

“Hey!  That’s the same…”  Lucy passes out on her chair and all around her the other women also fall unconscious.    

The raven-haired girl just smirks “Good night…. Princess.” As two more dragons walk up behind her

 

Peeking around the door jamb, Asuka holds a hand over Aki’s mouth to keep her from making a sound.  _‘Oh no!  What’s going on?!’_

~~~

Locked up in a lower level of the castle, the six women slowly start to wake up but Lucy realizes she’s been placed in a separate cell.  Surrounded by darkness with only a tiny amount of light coming from a high bared window, Lucy tries to light a fire on her hand but is unable to do so.  She whispers through the bars, “Were in magic negating cells down in the dungeon.  Is everyone okay?”

“Yeah.”  Everyone mutters.  “Think so…”

Mira- “But where’s the kids??!”

Lucy- “Junko must not have known they were in the other room.  Hopefully they stay hidden.”

“I hope so.” Mira takes a deep breath.  “Asuka is a pretty smart kid…” she sits on a bench.  “So, who was that girl?!”

“That’s their personal attendant.” Levy answers while helping Juvia to the bench.  “I can’t believe she did this, I mean she always seemed so sweet.”

Elysian- “That girl has worked in the palace for about 3 years now.  She must have been biding her time, waiting for the right moment.”

Juvia- “For what moment?”

“To attack.”  Levy mutters

Sitting on the bench in her cell Lucy starts to ponder.  It couldn’t be a coincidence right the raids on Fairytail, tricking them into separating from the men, Junko using the same spell as Shian, and that girl couldn’t be working alone.  “You know…”  she cocks her head to the side, “I’m starting to wonder if the attack on Fairytail was just a rouse.”

“Rouse?  Juvia doesn’t understand.”

“Like a distraction.  Junko used the same spell as Shian did when he attacked us remember?”

Mira- “Yeah, I remember that guy putting everyone in the hall to sleep.  But he’s in jail right now...”

The women all turn to look as the door to the dungeon opens and a shadowed figure stands in the opening.  Lucy runs up to her door shouting, “Junko why are you doing this?!” and banging on the bars.   

“For starters Princess, my name is not Junko, it’s Samara and I am the great, great, granddaughter of Deimos, the former king of this Realm.”

Elysian’s eyes widen, “Him!”

“Yes him!  And ever since my brother Shian was captured, I came up with a new plan taking the position here to await the Princes return.  I knew that if my brother had been right about you two, eventually you’d have to come to this realm.”

“But why would you kidnap us?!” Lucy shouts at the girl.  “We haven’t done anything to you!”

“Maybe not you personally but our plan is to take back our birth right, the one stolen when your husband’s family overthrew us!”

Levy- “But I remember reading about that Deimos guy; they called him the, the _‘Night Fury’_.”  She raises her voice, “he was a maniacal and evil man who ruled by force and that’s why he was overthrown!”

Incensed, “You shut your mouth!  He was not evil!”

Elysian narrows her eyes, “Yes he was; this realm was gloomy, miserable; everyone lived in fear during his reign.  But when the Fire dragons took control, they brought about 400 years of peace!”

“I don’t care what you say, none of it is true, it’s all lies spun by the Fire dragons to defame my family.”

Mira- “Well if you’re anything like he was, you’re not exactly walking the path of light.”

Lucy- “Samara, what do you hope to accomplish here?  There’s no way you can just take the throne even if you kill us all.  Igneel and his family is highly respected, the citizens will turn on you again!”

She smirks, “Even so, if we kill off the Fire King’s bloodline, it will still avenge my family.”

Lucy sneers, “We’ll find a way to stop you Cimmerian!  That’s what us Fairies do best!” she raises her hand in the guilds symbol.

“Yeah!!!”  The other girls shout with her and raise their hands in unison…

“We don’t know how to give up!”

~~~

“Psst, Asuka.  Asuka are you in here?”

Whispering, “Uncle Loke?” the young girl peeks out from behind a couch.

“Thank goodness you two are okay.” Loke hurries to them.  “You’re gonna come with me now.”

She picks up Aki, hoisting her onto her hip, “But what about Aunty Lucy and the others?” 

“They are being taken downstairs so we need to go before they come back.” 

“Where are we gonna go?”

Loke puts his arms around the two children preparing to move, “To get some family assistance…”

~~~

The agitated fire prince throws himself against the barrier for the umpteenth time. “AHHH!  I need to get out of here!” Punching the wall with a lighted hand, “I need to get back to Lucy!”

“Natsu, stop it!” Igneel tries to grab his son but Natsu just pushes him off.  “You need to conserve your energy!”

“Dad, I can’t just calm down!” Hitting the wall again, “My gut is telling me that Lucy is in trouble… Ahhh!”  Fire blazes from his mouth.  “We need to get back home now!”

Igneel manages to grab Natsu’s shoulder shaking him, “How do you know that?!”

“I feel like we were trapped here, to get us out of the way so they could get Lucy.”  He pants a little, “I… Just sense that something is happening to her.”

 _Exhale…_ “You might be right son, if these are Cimmerians, they may be trying to get back control of the crown, and what better way than to eliminate the heirs.”

He roars again, “Eliminate!!!”  Flames erupt over his entire body.  “I won’t let them hurt her!!” 

“Natsu, damn it, your temper is not helping us!”

As Natsu puts his focus back on the wall, Erza walks up and puts her hand on Igneel’s shoulder, “Don’t worry, this is how we used to calm him down.”

“Natsu?”  Erza moves to his side.

He turns shouting, “What!!”  She punches him hard in the gut knocking him out cold.  When he slumps over her arm she carries him to the nearest bench and lays him down.

Igneel laughs, “I’ll need to remember that trick.”

“It’ll keep him quiet for a little while.” She smirks, “I used to knock him out on moving vehicles too so he didn’t throw up on us.”

“Can’t really fault him for letting his emotions control him… I was a lot like him in my youth.”

“But eventually you grew out of it?”

“To a degree yes, I just learned to control it as I got older.”

“I’m sure he will too.”

“Oh, of that I have no doubt.  In just a short amount of time I have watched him mature into a devoted husband and family man, I couldn’t be prouder…  Besides, I’ve seen Lucy control him if she needs to, so she’ll be his balance on the throne.”

“Aye,” Erza smiles, “those two complement each other perfectly.”

~~~

Outside, one of the men throws another rock at the tree hitting the trunk, “ _Tch_ , this is so boring.” It bounces off and rolls nearby to a growing pile of them. 

“Draven,” Orpheus crosses his arms annoyed at his comrade, “for now our orders are just to keep them from getting back to Kelekona.”

“Ugh, but how long do we have to do this for?”

“Until Shian tells us otherwise.  It shouldn’t be too long before Samara has captured the Princess…”


	24. Counterstrike

On both fronts of this Cimmerian crusade, the dragons and fairies are pinned down with neither side knowing what is happening to the other.  To the dark class, their scheme is going as planned but little did they realize how foolish they were to let their guards down...

 

Loke teleports Aki and Asuka straight into Grandeeney’s home, surprising the healer.  “Loke what are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry to barge in like this but it appears a coup has been staged on the royal family.”  Grandeeney’s eyes widen at the mention of coup but she keeps calm.

“Asuka, Aki honey, please come with me,” she ushers them to another room, “stay in here while Loke and I talk,” and closes the door.

 _Exhale_ , “Tell me everything you know.”

“Lucy, Levy, Mira, Juvia, Wendy and Elysia are locked up in the castles dungeon.  I don’t know where the rest of the palace staff or Minori is; I hope they were just locked up as well and aren’t hurt.  I found the two children hiding in the palace.  From what I overheard from the girls, Natsu, Igneel, and the rest of Fairytail are at the guild hall and they were attacked.  I think they are being held there but I didn’t have a chance to check on them.”

“Do you have any idea who is behind this?”

“That attendant girl Junko is part of it, but I overheard her telling Lucy her real name is Samara; the great, great granddaughter of someone named Deimos.”

“Cimmerians!”

“What is that?”

“They are a dark, vile class of dragons that used to rule this world before Igneel’s grandfather overthrew them.” She starts pacing, “This is not good; they were sinister only caring about power and while their particular form of defensive magic is not the strongest, it does work well at counteracting offensive attacks.  We will need help to rescue the girls.”

“I agree, but who can we trust?”

“Metallicana is not going to be happy that his son is being held captive or his pregnant daughter-in-law, and I’m sure Weisloggia and Skiadrum would be willing to assist as well.” 

“Why don’t I go keep an eye on the palace, see if I can find out more information.”

“And I’ll go get the others.  Meet us back here in 1 hour.”

 

~~~

 

With the help of Lector and Frosch, Sting and Rogue fly to where Lisanna is waiting in the nearby forest.  Seeing them, she runs up and hugs on tight to her boyfriend, “Sting, thank goodness you guys made it so quickly!”

Sting hugs her back, “So what’s the situation?”

“There are still only two men outside of Fairytail.  I saw one of them using what looks like a dragon roar to attack while the other put some kind of enchantment around the building.  I tried calling Laxus or anyone inside but I can’t seem to reach them, it must be keeping any magic from getting through.  It’s weird though; after the barrier went up they just stayed there watching the building.”

Sting- “Probably to make sure no one gets in or out.”

Rogue- “Or maybe awaiting the next orders.”

Lisanna tilts her head slightly, “What do you mean?”

Rogue- “Why attack and then stop to wait?  Why not attack to kill unless you were told not to?  Because surely if Fairytail gets loose and it’s only two of you, you’re dead meat so they must be following orders.”

Sting- “Are you sure it’s just two?”

“I can’t say for certain, but I only saw two.”  She starts to tear up, “What if my sister or niece is hurt!”

“Baby don’t you worry, your white knight is here now.” 

Rogue just rolls his eyes, “Oh, brother…”

By the time Lisanna, Sting, and Rogue are in view of the guild hall a third man has now joined the other two dragons, “Damn I recognize one of them,” Sting whispers pulling the other two behind some trees, “Rogue do you remember him?”

“How I could I forget, that’s Shian.”

Lisanna- “The guy who…”

Sting grits his teeth, “Yeah, that one.  But don’t say anymore please, I’d rather forget about it.”

Lisanna looks down, “Sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it.  Can you guys hear what they’re talking about?”

The two men nod, “We’ll need to move quickly…”

 

~~~

 

Meanwhile in the dungeon, Samara has made her way over to Lucy’s cell.  “ _Tch_ , is that so, well we’ll just see if that tune changes once my brother has done his part on Earthland!”

Lucy gasps, “Your brother?  But Shian is still in prison!”  _‘Isn’t he?’_

“Not anymore.”

“What!?”  All the girls are shouting.  “The magic counsel wouldn’t have let him out.”

Samara smirks, “They don’t know he’s gone yet.  One of my comrades created a magical copy of him and switched them months ago.  Your human authorities,” she bellows, “are no match for us enchanters!”

Lucy’s hands tremble slightly as her resolve slowly crumbles, “I c-can’t believe this…”

“Oh, believe it Princess, this storybook life of yours is about to end.  And now it’s time for you to come with me.” 

Backing away to the rear of her cell, “I’m not going anywhere with you!”

“You have no choice.”  Samara uses her sleep spell and knocks Lucy out cold.  As she opens the cell door Elysian starts banging on theirs roaring.

“Where are you taking my daughter!”

“ _Tch_ , that’s none of your business Celestial,” and drags Lucy out of the dungeon.  Closing the door behind her, she leaves the women in darkness once more. 

“Damn it!” Elysian screams, “We need to get out of here somehow!" 

Levy- “But we can’t use our magic in here…”

Tears start streaming down Juvia’s face, “Are we going to die today?”

Mira hugs onto her friends, “Of course not Juvy, we just have to stay strong and believe that help is on the way.”

Levy and the others join in, “Don’t worry Juvia, if that was their plan they would have done it already.  But we still have hope out there, I’m sure Asuka went to get help.”

“B-But Lucy, they took her away.  Juvia is afraid…”

Elysian- “Honey don’t worry about Lucy.  If there is anything you all should realize as mothers is if someone were to threaten your child, there is an inner strength within you that would fight to the bitter end to protect it.” 

Mira nods and smiles.  “Very true.  You don’t even realize it’s there until you need it.”  

The woman all stand at the sound of a familiar voice, “Family support helps too…”

 

~~~

 

On Earthland, Shian goes over the final stages of their roles to make sure his subordinates understand.  “Wait for 1 more hour Draven; then you may release the barrier spell.  Samara will have the Princess secured by then.”

Orpheus- “Are you sure that is enough time?  You know that Prince Natsu will rush back to Kelekona for his queen and so will the king.”

Shian grins, “By then it’ll be too late.  Just make sure you get out of here as soon as you do, or you’ll have Fairytail to content with.”    

Draven- “Why don’t we just kill everyone in there?”

“Trust me, there’s no way the three of us can take on that guild, they’re too strong.  Besides we want Natsu and Igneel to return to Kelekona so we can finish them too!”  Uttering a sinister laugh, Shian opens up a portal.  “Do as you’re told and leave the rest to us,” and leaves the two to meet up with his sister in Kelekona.

 

Rogue- “We need to move quickly and catch them off guard.”

Sting- “and take out that Draven guy to release Fairytail.”

Lisanna- “But what were they talking about, having secured the Princess by then?  They were talking about Lucy, weren’t they?!”

Rogue- “I believe so.”

Lisanna- “But why?”

Sting smirks, “Well let’s go ask them!”  He triggers his Dragon Force

Following Sting’s lead Rogue also triggers his.  “After you,” he motions with his hand

“Wait!”  Lisanna grabs the two men by their shoulders, “They’ll sense you coming.  You need a distraction.”

“What do you have in mind?”

She transforms into a bikini clad temptress.  “Eye candy.” She smirks.  “Mira taught me.”

“Damn girl!”  Sting flushes, “You’ll need to do that later just for me…”

She giggles, “After we win.  Now I’ll divert their attention as you come around from behind in a sneak attack.”

Rogue- “Just make sure to move away quickly once you see us begin the assault, you don’t want to get caught in it.”

“No worries,” she winks, “I can fly if I need to.” and heads over to the unsuspecting dragons.

With a look of confusion on her face, she acts relieved to see someone.  “Excuse me?” she waves at the two dragons.  Sashaying over, “Excuse me sirs?” she sticks out her chest and poses like she’s a bit nervous. 

Orpheus- “Move it along lady.”

“Please sir,” she twists her body a little from side to side, “I’m on my way to a photo shoot and seem to be lost.  Do you know where the train station is?”

Draven grins at the beauty before him, “You gotta go back through to the other side of this city, just follow that path.” He points, “It’ll take you in the right direction.”

“Oh, thank you sir!” she smiles big, “Thank you so much!”  Lisanna saunters away smirking. 

“I should kidnap that girl and take her back with me!”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Orpheus, if you weren’t turned on by that girl something is seriously wrong with you!”

“She’s human…” he growls at his friend   

At the same time, running towards the two unsuspecting dragons Sting whispers, “Unison Raid!” as Rogue nods.

Once they see Lisanna walking away they both shout, “Holy Shadow Dragon’s Flash Fang!”  Upon hearing her boyfriend, she transforms again in to her Harpy form and takes off out of the blast radius before flying around behind her boyfriend’s position.

Orpheus and Draven sense the energy rapidly approaching them but not in time; before they can react, the slayers have already reached them.  Combining the two balls of light and shadow that have grown in their hands, Sting and Rogue release it at the enemy and a large explosion detonates in the area creating a small crater similar to the one created at the Magic Games.

As the smoke clears, the trio run to the top of the hole and see two bodies lying unconscious at the bottom.

“Lisanna, get to the guild.  We’ll be right there.”

“Alright.”  She sprints for the hall.

Rogue- “That was too easy.”

Sting- “That’s probably why they didn’t attack the guild head on.  Let’s just get these guys tied up and to the hall so we can find out what the hell is going on.”

 

~~~

 

Inside Fairytail, Laxus had moved his attention to making sure the rest of his members were taken care of.  At the table where Erza had left him, Natsu is awake again.  Still agitated but fearing another reprimand from the armored warrior he sits with his head down quietly.  His father had tried to talk to him, to soothe his son but by request had asked to just be left alone.  

Since meeting back in Hargeon, this wasn’t the first time in their lives where Natsu and Lucy had been separated under such awful circumstances.  She’d been kidnapped for slavery, for ransom, taken as a pawn for evil schemes, even tortured and Natsu had always been able to rush in to save her.  But this time it’s different for two reasons, this is the first time that he couldn’t just blast his way in and two, it’s not just her life at stake but the life of their unborn child and that was probably the most unsettling feeling he’s ever felt.  Not that he’d want to choose between her life or their child’s but he knows that’s exactly what she would tell him if it came down to it, save their baby.  _‘Fuck!  I pray it doesn’t come down to that!’_  

Suddenly a loud noise outside catches everyone’s attention.

Laxus pops his head out from the infirmary, “Was that an explosion?!”

Natsu who had already stood up, “It came from outside!” and rushes back to the door way followed closely by Igneel and Laxus. 

“It’s Sting and Rogue!”  Natsu screams excitedly, “and Lisanna!”

Laxus- “Lisanna, I forgot she wasn’t in here.  Good thing too, she was able to get help.”

Igneel- “Not to mention the barrier is gone!”

All three run out to meet her as she rushes to them.  “Natsu, Laxus, thank goodness; where is my sister?  Is she alright?”

“She went with Lucy and the other pregnant women to Kelekona when we were attacked.”

“Those two dragon guys were saying something about securing the Princess.  If they were talking about Lucy, they all might be in trouble!”

Natsu’s emotions take control and his body temperature begins to elevate.  “Shit!  See I told you I had a bad feeling!”  Natsu immediately opens a portal but his father grabs him. 

“Wait son, we need to figure out what’s going on; it could be a trap.”

“But!”

Just then Rogue and Sting walk up carrying the two unconscious strangers now bound in magic cancelling ropes.  Dropping them on the ground with a thud Sting grins, “Hey Pinky, these guys bothering you all?”

“Not now Sting!” A wave of heat pulses from Natsu.  “I’m not in the mood for your sarcasm!”

“Geez, don’t take it out on me!”

Rogue- “What is going on?  Why were these two attacking, and why was Shian talking about Lucy being captured?”

“Shian!  I thought he was in jail?”

“So, did we, but apparently, he’s free and is now in Kelekona, something about meeting up with his sister.”

Natsu cocks his head, “Sister?”

Laxus holds up Orpheus as Igneel slaps him hard in the face, “Wake up you traitor!” he roars.

Groggy from being knocked out; his eyes narrow as he tries to focus on who slapped him.  “King Igneel?”

“Don’t King Igneel me; what the hell are you guys doing attacking Fairytail and What are your plans for the Princess?!”

“I’m not telling you anything!”  Igneel slams a fiery fist into his gut making him buckle but not fall.  “I’m not…”  Igneel punches him several more times causing his knees to give out.  Laxus lets him fall as blood spurts out from his mouth and he curls into a ball. 

As this is happening Natsu has waken Draven with his own flame surrounded fists.  “You better tell me what you’ve done with my wife!”

“We don’t need to tell you a Damn thing!”

“Then say hello.”

“Huh?”

“To hell!”  Natsu begins punching Draven in rapid succession.  Bellowing between each blow, “Because, If, anything, happens, to, Lucy, I will, Kill, all, of, you!”  With his anger growing out of control his entire body lights up in flame.  Blood splatters fly as strike, after rapid strike lands on the screaming Draven’s body.  “Starting, With, YOU!!”

“S-stop…”  Draven gurgles, blood now filling his mouth.  “I didn’t sign up to die today.”  He coughs out more blood.

Laxus pulls Natsu off to stop his fury.  “AHHH!  Back off!  I’m gonna kill these two and go after Shian!”

“Please… stop…” Draven mutters.  His breathing is shallow from the punctured lung and broken ribs.  Speaking in barely an audible tone, “Shian and his sister Samara are planning to wipe out your bloodline as revenge…”

“Revenge for what!” Igneel roars making everyone cringe.

Laxus- “Putting him in prison?!”

Draven- “No, to avenge their great, great grandfather… Deimos.”

“I knew it!  Natsu…”  As he turns he sees his son already running through the portal.  “Damn it that boy!” Igneel shouts as he rushes off after him.

Sting smirks, “Typical Natsu.”

Rogue- “Rushing into the fight.”

By this time Erza, Jellal, Gray, Gajeel, Cana, and Astrapi have joined them outside.

Astrapi- “What’s going on??”

Laxus- “We need to get to Lucy and the girls, they’re in trouble.”

Gray & Gajeel- “Juvia/Levy is in trouble?!”

Cana- “Porlyusica is on her way to help us with the injured. 

Laxus- “Mom, you, Erza, Jellal, Cana, and Lisanna head back to the guild and keep an eye on things here.” They nod and run back into the hall.  “Bring those two conspirators!”  He runs towards the portal with everyone in hot pursuit.  Sting, Rogue, Gray, and Gajeel carry the now semi-conscious and badly hurt dragons with them.  “Time we show these damn dragons once and for all you don’t mess with our family!”


	25. Rise of the Enchanter

Short chapter

 

Just as Leo is making his way back to the dungeon he sees a man and a woman carrying an unconscious Lucy with Samara following close behind down a hall.  Cautiously, to not alert them, he follows at a distance, but when he rounds the next corner he is surprised when they’ve disappeared at a dead end.  _‘Crap, I’ve lost them!’_  There is only one room at the end of this hall, checking it, he finds the room empty, besides, he never heard a door open or close either.  _‘Where the hell did they go?’_   Realizing this may be his only opportunity to free the others, Leo rushes back to the dungeon.

 

“Family support helps too.”  He jumps down past the short flight of stairs.  “Hi Girls!”

Mira is the first to get a word out, “Leo!  What are you doing here?!”  They all rush to the door.

“To rescue you of course.”

“Leo,” Levy shrieks, “Junko took Lucy!” 

“I know.  I followed them until they disappeared down a hall way, but for now I need to get you all to safety and Mira, don’t worry Aki and Asuka are safe at Grandeeney’s.”

“Oh, thank goodness!” 

“Move away you guys,” he blasts the doors lock with a Regulus Impact.  “Let’s go.”

Elysian makes a move to rush off but Leo grabs her arm.  She tries to pull out, “I can’t just leave; I need to find my daughter!”

“I don’t want to leave her either but we need help.”  She stops pulling and Leo lets go of her arm, “Grandeeny went to get reinforcements from Weisloggia, Skiadrum, and Metallicana and I’m to meet up with her right now at her home.”

Mira puts her hand on their friend’s shoulder, “We all want to get Lucy back safely…”

Elysian sighs, “You’re right.  But please could we hurry?!  Who knows what they plan to do with her…”

 

Leading them out through an underground tunnel he found they manage to get out of the palace undetected and make their way to the healer’s home.  There, Grandeeny is waiting with the other dragons.  “Wendy!” She rushes up and hugs her daughter. “Oh, thank the heavens you are okay!”    

“Mom, I’m fine.”  She hugs her back with tears in her eyes.  “Really, they didn’t hurt us.”

Aki and Asuka come out as well, “Mommy!” Aki runs clamps to her mother legs.

“Aki!”  Mira bends down and picks up her daughter.  “Thank you Asuka for looking after her.”  She hugs them both, then puts Aki back down.  “You guys will stay here where it’s safe okay.”  Asuka nods and takes Aki’s hand again.  Turning back to the others she stands straight, “Now, as the First Lady of Fairytail, I’d like to thank you all for coming to our rescue, but now we must figure out a way to save the Princess.”

Grandeeney turns to Leo, “Did you find out anything else?”

“Yes.  Minori is tied up in her bedroom.  The palace guards are all tied up and locked up in one of the dry storage pantries along with the kitchen staff.  The maids and other attendants are tied up in one of the guest rooms.  There are at least two other dragons helping Samara but I do not know who they are.  I lost sight of them when they just disappeared.”

“How could they have just disappeared?”

“I’m not sure, since I couldn’t follow too closely, by the time I rounded a corner they just vanished down a dead ended hall.”

“Can you show us where that was?”

“Yes, it was near the lower storage rooms.”

“Alright that’s a start.”

~~~

“Lucy!!”  Natsu is screaming from the moment he exits the portal.  Running through the palace to every room he thinks his wife may have gone to, library, their bedroom, even the kitchen, he continues to call out for her and the others.  “LUCY!!  Levy!  Mira!  Anyone!!!”  The palace is too eerily quiet and his panic is growing by the minute.  “Damn it, where is anyone!”  He doesn’t even see staff and that alarms him.  Finally, as he rushes back in from the gardens he sees a familiar man waiting for him.    

“Hello young Prince.”

“It was YOU!!”  Natsu’s anger triples at the mere sight of Shian, “Son of a Bitch!”  his stance lowering and bracing for an attack, “Where is Lucy you bastard!” 

As cool and collected as their last meeting, Shian has not changed in all these years, “She is with my sister, but do not worry, you’ll soon be joining her.”

“I swear if you’ve hurt her…”  Natsu’s growl deepens, “This time there’ll be no prison sentence; just a Death Sentence!”  he lights his whole body on fire with a roar.

But Shian just laughs, “Oh please, do you not remember our last encounter?  This time your friends are not here to save you.  Ypnos! Sleep!”

Natsu bellows a deep guttural roar as his body begins to glow a dark reddish blue in Dragon Force.  “I don’t think so!”  Adrenaline surges throughout his body, his heart racing as the temperature of the room becomes blistering.

Shian narrows his eyes, “Why is it not working on you!”

“ _Tch_ , last time you caught me off guard, but this time I was ready for that spell!”

But the dark-haired man just snickers, “Well, I’m no one trick dragon either, Mageía Schoiniá Prósdesis!  Magic Binding Ropes!”

“What the fuck!”  Natsu screams as ligatures appear around his body, hog-tying his arms and legs.  His Dragon force shuts off and his flames die out as he drops to the ground.  “What did you do to me?!”

Walking over and standing above the bound Natsu, “I nullified your magic.”  Shian kicks him in the stomach, eliciting a growl from Natsu.  “Settle down Prince, I’m taking you to your wife.” and punches Natsu in the face hard enough to knock him out.

~~~

Both teams are rushing back to the palace, each with a little more knowledge that the other lacks.  So far, Fairytail knows that the girls are in danger and that Lucy was the target, but they have no idea that she has already been kidnapped or that the others are safe and sound for the time being.  The girls know that Lucy has been separated from them and that the conspirators are hell bent on seeking revenge on the Fire Dragons bloodline, but they don’t know whether or not Fairytail is safe and neither know that Natsu has also been taken hostage… 

~~~

Once he is no longer a threat, Shian has carried Natsu to the same secret room where he leaves him lying on the floor next to the Princess, who is also bound and still under the effects of the sleep spell.   Coming to, Natsu sees Lucy next to him and nudges her with his shoulder, “Lucy?”  He whispers.  “Lucy?”  He tries again but she is out cold.  Seeing no marks on her body and content that she seems okay at least physically for now, he looks around the room and sees the four conspirators, Shian, Samara, and two others he doesn’t recognize talking amongst themselves with their backs turned.  Realizing that they are not paying attention to he or Lucy, he starts to quietly chew at his wife’s bindings, working to break the ropes….      

~~~

The portal takes the Earthlanders straight into the library, and before the others arrive, Igneel hastily checks around to make sure no one has spotted them.  Once everyone is safely through, he gives the first orders, “We’ll take these two conspirators to the dungeon for now then look for everyone.”

As they make their way towards the lower portion of the castle, the Fairies Master paces the king and murmurs under his breath, “Is it me… or does it seem too…”

“Quiet?”  Laxus nods.  “Yes, it is,” Igneel agrees with him.  “The palace is never this silent, there is always something going on no matter what time of the day, somewhere, even if it’s just the sounds of metal weapons shifting in the guard’s belts, or the kitchen staff preparing for the next meal.” 

“I just hope your wife and staff are okay.”  The King nods, he doesn’t smell blood and that’s a good sign so he’s hopeful that the Cimmerians have not done their worst…

 

After dropping off the two prisoners and making sure they are secured, the Fairy team make their way from the dungeon and run into the other team. 

“Juvia!” Gray rushes to her side.  Laxus and Gajeel are quick to follow as they pull their girls into an embrace. 

“We’re okay,” Mira hugs her husband back, “They just threw us in the dungeon for a little while.”

“Then how’d you guys escape?”

“Leo found us.  Oh, and don’t worry, the kids are at Grandeeney’s, safe and sound.”

Metallicana joins his daughter in law, who by this point has been picked up by his son, “I’m glad you’re safe babe…  I don’t even wanna t…”

“Then don’t.” Levy kisses him, “We’re all fine except for Lucy…”        

“Dad!”  Both Sting and Rogue hug their fathers. 

Igneel- “Where is Lucy?  And have any of you seen Natsu?”

Elysian- “Samara has her, but we haven’t seen the Prince.”

“Who the hell is Samara?”

“That’s Junko’s real name.”

“Junko!!  I can’t believe this!  She’s worked here for a few years, never seemed…”

Levy- “She’s Shian’s sister.  I don’t mean to be disrespectful but we need to hurry.  She told us this was all revenge for the family and they seemed hell bent on killing off your blood.”

Igneel opens his mouth to respond but is cut off by Grandeeney, “According to Leo there are four of them and they are somewhere in this palace.”

Laxus- “Well the two conspirators that attacked Fairytail are now locked in the dungeon.”

Weisloggia- “Do any of you have an idea of where they are in the palace?”

Leo- “Not exactly, but I saw the approximate area to start looking in and it’s nearby.”

Igneel- “Then take us there now!  I am certain that Natsu has probably been kidnapped as well.”

Mira plants her feet, “Not yet,” as the other women follow suit.

Laxus- “What do you mean, not yet!”

“We need to figure out a plan of attack first.”

Elysian- “Mira is correct, we cannot just rush in.

Levy- “These Cimmerian’s are enchanters right?  We know that both Shian and Samara use sleep spells, binding spells, pain spells, barrier spells, and who know what other types.”

Juvia- “And the two others with them, we don’t know who they are and what they use either.”

Mira- “So again, we cannot just rush in.”

Laxus- “Exactly who put you guys in charge?”

“I did.”  Mira’s body starts to glow yellow. (hormone flux), “Do you have a problem with that?!” 

Laxus, sensing the anger rising from his wife backs down and crosses his arms, “No.”

Mira’s glow dispels, “Good.”

Gray- “But you girls need to go hide somewhere too; we can’t risk you or the babies getting hurt!”

Leo- “I agree with Gray.  Juvia, Mira, Levy you should go free Minori and the other servants while we deal with this.”

“I’m not leaving.” Levy crosses her arms, “These are enchanters we are dealing with and that’s my specialty.  Besides, I’ll be damned if I don’t go and help my best friend!”

“But babe…” Gajeel starts to retort but is swiftly cut off.

“Don’t babe me!  You wanna help, then just protect me, but I’m still going.”

“Geez, alright woman!  No need to get pissy with me.”

Mira- “Juvia and I will go.” 

Weisloggia, Gray, Rogue all speak at the same time, “I, we’ll go with you two.”

Igneel- “Then it’s settled.  Everyone be very cautious, we have no idea how far this conspiracy goes.”

“Before everyone goes, I’m going to put my own spell of protection over all of you.  It will render the spells we know of ineffective against us.”

“Spells we know?”

“Yeah like the sleep spell which they seem to use often, its’ the easiest method of control with very little to no physical interaction.  But the others were nasty…”

Sting shudders from the memory of the Overload spell, “Yeah I don’t wanna go through that again…”

“I wrote counter spells in case I ran into them again.”

Wendy- “That’s really awesome Levy!”

“Yeah good job Babe!”

“Okay here we go, could everyone gather around me and join hands in a circle…”  Once everyone has moved into position, Levy raises her hands and begins drawing words in the air with a magic pen.  “Prostasía apó tin Ypnos, Mageía Schoiniá Prósdesis, Tsoúximo Póno kai Parafortóno. na tous katastísei anapotelesmatikoús enantíon ólon se aftón ton kýklo ton enoménon cherión!   (Protection from Ypnos, Mageía Schoiniá Prósdesis, Tsoúximo Póno, and Parafortóno; render them ineffective against all in this circle of joined hands!)  Everyone within the bubble created by Levy glows yellow for only a few seconds before petering out.   “That should do it!” she declares at the end.

“Great!  Now times ticking, let’s go save my future heirs!”


	26. Queen of the Dragons

Natsu has almost severed the rope holding Lucy’s wrists when he sees Shian starting to turn around.  He stops and brings the attention to him instead.  “You’ve got me now, Please just let Lucy go!”

“We cannot do that Prince Natsu.”

“Junko, why are you helping him?!”

“My name is not Junko it is Samara and Shian is my brother.”

“You traitor!!  We trusted you into our inner circle!”

“Hush young prince.  Getting close to you and the Princess was just part of the plan.  Quiet down now or I will make both your deaths an agonizing one.”

Natsu growls, “You’ll never get away with this!  Do you think my father or Fairytail will just roll over for you!  We’ve already stop two of your underlings, the rest of you…”

Now Shian steps in for his sister, “Draven and Orpheus were expendable fools.  I expected them to be captured. 

“You treat your friends like that!”  Natsu shouts at him even more angry that these siblings could be so cruel to their own.  “How dare you!  I can see why no one liked your kind!”

“ _Tch_ , being ruthless is how we kept the masses under control.  Now then, let me take you back down memory lane, do you remember this?”  He grins, “Tsoúximo Póno! Stinging Pain” As Shian chants a glowing enchantment appears beneath Natsu and electrocutes him.

“Ahhhh!!!”  Natsu screams as his body curls into an involuntary ball from the sensation of a thousand needles stabbing him at the same time.

“And this one I used on Sting.”  “Parafortóno! Overload!” 

“AHHHH!!”  A double whammy of pain spells pushing his body to the breaking point.  Natsu screams in even more pain.  Unable to grip his head his body gnashes his teeth together in response.    

“That spell heightens all of your senses for a minute.  Sight, Smell, Taste, Touch, Sound all at the same time; it’ll drive any dragon’s heightened senses insane!”  Shian starts to laugh uncontrollably as Samara just looks on with a smirk.

After the minute is over, Natsu’s mind is waning from all the pain.  “But here’s a new one that a fire dragon will absolutely hate, “Kryopágima!  Frostbite!”

“FUUCCCKKKKK!!!!!”  Natsu cries out as a freezing yet burning, prickling pain tears through his body.  Thrashing around his head bumps into Lucy’s causing her to stir. 

“That is what it feels like when you start to freeze, and the water in the body turns to ice crystals.”  Laughing at the sight of the contorted Prince, “It can be an excruciating way to die!”

“Natsu?”  Lucy groggily voices, but as his screams intensify her eyes pop open, “Natsu!!”  She turns her head to see Shian standing over them and Natsu writhing on the ground.  “Shian!  Stop you’re hurting him!!” 

“That’s the point Princess.  Do not worry, you’ll be next.”  Her eyes widen in fear. 

“Shian, they’ve found us.”

“Then go deal with them!”

~~~

Mira, Juvia, Gray, Rogue, and Weisloggia heads to Minori and the others to get them out of the palace as Leo leads everyone else to the area he last saw Samara.

“It was right around here.”  They can hear faint screaming somewhere around them.

“Do you guys hear that?”

“It sounds like Natsu!”

“But where the hell is it coming from?!”

Elysian places her ear to the wall, “From beyond this wall.”

Igneel- “A secret room!  That’s how they managed to stay hidden.”

Metallicana, “I smell someone coming!”

He and Gajeel move Levy between them and a wall, Igneel, Elysian, Skiadrum, and Grandeeny push the others behind them as the wall at the end of the hallway dematerializes.  Natsu’s screams increases in volume.  Leo shouts as two dragons walk through, “They’re the ones I saw with Samara!”  Now Lucy’s voice could be heard just as the wall forms again behind the dragons, quieting things in the corridor.

“Erebus, Lilitu!  How many more conspirators were right under my nose!”

“We only serve our rightful King Shian!  The great, great grandson of Deimos.” speaks Lilitu in a calm, low tone.

But her mate Erebus does not share her composed demeanor, “And we Will avenge what your family did to our bloodlines!”  he roars

Igneel growls- “The only revenge today will be for your treacherous acts!  You dare to harm my son and daughter-in-law!  Fire Kings Pheonix Scorching Vanes!”  Fire alights along both his arms creating an interlocking pattern resembling a flaming feathered wing.  Flicking his arms in a quick flapping type motion, fiery blade shaped projectiles fly towards Erebus and Lilitu.

Joining in, the other dragons add to the barrage with chocking shadows, skin stripping winds, blinding hot light blasts, and flying iron shots, chocking the area.

“Shadow Dragons Shrouding Wing!”

“Sky Dragons Tempest!”

“Celestial Dragons Heavenly Brilliance!”

“Iron Dragons Piercing Cry!”

 

As the air in the hall starts to clear again, they hear a male voice laughing.  Lilitu has her hands held in front of her with runes surrounding the couple.

Levy- “She’s placed a barrier of protection around them.  It’s like the one Shian used to protect himself against our attack but more advanced.”

“You’re attacks will not get through my spell of protection!  Ignorant dragons, You may be stronger in offensive abilities but you do not hold a candle to a Cimmerians defensive capabilities!”

Levy- “She’s right, we need to break her barrier first!”

Igneel- “And how do you propose we do that?!”

Levy- “Enchanter versus Enchanter.  Laxus, same attack plan as the last time.”

Laxus- “Last time… Oh right!  Everyone just keep hitting them but don’t run out all of your energy!  Keep them occupied.”

Metallicana- “But that’s not going to do anything!”

“Just trust us dad.”  He winks at his girl.  “You got this babe.”

She nods and gets to work writing out a counter enchantment.  Too bad for the Cimmerian’s, she studied their ancient language while visiting Lucy.

Gajeel & Metallicana- “Iron Dragon’s Roar!”

Laxus- “Lightening Dragon’s Roar!”

Wendy & Grandeeney- “Sky Dragon’s Roar!”

Leo- “Regulus Impact!”

Igneel- “Fire King’s Roar!”

Elysia- “Celestial Dragon’s Roar!”

Skiadrum- “Shadow Dragon’s Roar!”

Sting- “White Dragon’s Roar!”

~~~

“Shian, Samara this is pointless!  You’ll never be able to overthrow Igneel and the others.”

“You just don’t get it Princess; we never thought we’d get back control.  This was all about revenge!  The Fire dragon’s bloodline will die with you!”

Lucy is about to respond when her baby becomes highly active.  Unable to move her arms against her bindings she curls her body instead, 

                        _‘What is this kid doing?!’_  

She feels energy starting to pulse within her body,

                        _‘The baby is using magic!’_  

Without warning a golden yellow glow starts to surround her, feeling an incalculable energy surge, she thrashes against her bindings breaking through the final threads that Natsu had started on earlier and gets to her feet screaming, “Celestial Fire Queen’s Dragon Force!” brightening her aura immensely.

Temporarily blinded and startled, Shian loses his focus on Natsu and his Frostbite spell deteriorates.  “How the hell did you get loose!”  Samara moves to put her back to sleep again but with the energy and adrenaline rushing through her system, Lucy is no longer affected by that spell.  Switching to a binding spell instead, Shian attempts to restrain her.  “Mageía Schoiniá Pró…”

A golden handled Fleuve d’etoiles appears in her hand.  “I don’t think so!”  She cracks her whip around the two lashing them to each other.  “Too bad for you Levy’s been schooling me on enchantments!  Desmeftikós!” 

“NOOO!  Not again!”  Shrieks Shian as a magic circle appears beneath them.

Lucy rushes over and helps Natsu to a sitting position.  The Frostbite spell didn’t just drain his energy but did physical damage to his internal body as well.

Angry over the damage they have inflicted on her husband and for threatening the life of her unborn child Lucy now turns back to the pair.  Her eyes narrow and change to red, brows furrowed, she growls low from deep within her soul.  “You kidnap my friends, you tried to kill my husband, and you dared to threaten my child!!  You’ve made a grave mistake threatening this mother!!!”

~~~

“I’ve got it!”  Levy steps out from behind Gajeel and shouts, “Spásei Ena Xórki Frágma (break a barrier spell)”  They all watch as the runes surrounding the couple degenerates and disappears. 

Lilitu screams, “No, you can’t be as powerful an Enchanter as me!  Tsoúximo Póno!”  But nothing happens, What the hell!  Ypnos!” 

But Levy is not finished.  “It won’t work Lilitu!” Levy geers, “I’m already onto you!”  Waving her hand at the couple, she ups the ante, “Desmévo tóso ti mageía sou!  I Bind Both Your Powers!!   No more enchantments outta you!”  She creates her own magic circle that appears under the couple.  “Everyone this is your chance!”

Gajeel- “You heard my wife!  Iron Dragon’s Roar!”  All the others blast the defenseless pair with roars throwing them into the wall behind them and knocking them out.

Igneel- “Skiadrum, Metallicana, Leo; take these two and throw them in with their friends down stairs.  The rest of you follow me.”

They rush down the hall to where they know the hidden room lies when they hear Lucy screaming, not in pain, but in unbridled rage.  Igneel presses his palms and face against the hard surface trying to assess the situation.  When suddenly, he pulls away as the wall ripples and pulses.  “What, was, that!”

~~~

A reverberating bellow vibrates from Lucy as her body begins to transform into an advanced Dragon stage.  Red and yellow scales appear around her face, neck, shoulders, upper arms, and lower legs.  White wings with golden tips, claws on her hands and feet, and two small horns on her head develop making her even more menacing.   Her legs, arms and body lengthen increasing her height a couple more feet.  Even the shape of her eyes has become more animalistic, like a tiger’s. 

Surrounding herself in a sizzling hot blue flame, she lets out an earth shattering roar so guttural and deep its own pulse booms and rumbles the walls around them.    

“Lucy what are you doing?”  Natsu shouts with panic in his voice.  “The baby?!”

With a calm demeanor, she places a hand on her belly, “It’s the baby that triggered this to protect us.”  She smiles at him.  “Don’t worry about us, we are perfectly fine.  But you two,” she glares at the bound siblings, “prepare to meet your grandfather!!”  She raises her arms above her in a ‘v’ shape.  “Rise my Heavenly Phoenix!” 

Natsu’s mouth drops as he watches the blue flames surrounding Lucy take flight on their own in the form of a Phoenix.  With a shrill, bird-like call it races at the bound pair and attacks over and over again; each successive blow causing more and more damage until the pair can only curl into fetal positions to try and fend off the attacks.  Scorching, blistering wounds cover the would be royal wannabies…      

~~~

Igneel blasts the wall with a ball of fire and the group rushes in just as Lucy’s Phoenix rises from her and begins its attack.  They halt their advance as their mouths join Natsu’s in a jaw drop.

Gajeel- “Holy shit!  Bunny Girl has gone off the rails!”

Igneel- “Damn, that’s the future Queen?!  Natsu sure knew how to pick ‘um!”

Elysian and Levy with everyone else are just speechless as Wendy and her mother run over to help Natsu who is badly injured where they help Natsu to his feet and over to Lucy.  “Babe,” he puts his hand on her arm, “I think you can stop the attack now.  As much as I wanted to kill them too, that’s just not us…”

Gajeel- “Yeah, cause if they ain’t dead yet, they will be soon.”

Lucy lets out an exhale and the Phoenix rejoins her.   “You’re right…”  After transforming back to normal, Elysian and Igneel help to steady her.  Laughing, “Maybe I did go a little overboard but I think I learned that from my husband.”  He just grins at her.

~~~~

Wendy and Grandeeney tend to some of the wounds on Shian and Samara, and once they deem that the two will survive, Gajeel and Igneel throw them in the dungeon with the rest of the Cimmerians.   

After checking to make sure the palace staff are okay, that no one was injured, and Minori joins them, the whole group of dragons and Earthlanders relax in one of the parlors.  Grateful to have been released, the chef whips them up some food knowing his rescuers must be exhausted and famished from the whole ordeal.

Igneel- “So Princess, care to explain what was that display of power we saw earlier?”

Lucy chuckles and places her hand on her belly.  “Well, I think the baby didn’t like them torturing Natsu or threating me because it started to get very active and the next thing I knew I was going through a serious energy boost that I had little control over.”

Elysia- “But your transformation was far more advanced than any other hybrid I have ever seen.  And that spell you used, I’ve never even heard of it before.”

Gajeel- “Yeah that Phoenix was like its own entity; that’s totally different than just harnessing fire magic.”

Natsu- “Dad, have you ever seen a fire spell like that?”

Igneel smiles, “No, it could be something new, created from combining it with the celestial magic.  I told you guys, hybrids are special.”

Lucy rubs her stomach, “That’s most likely it.  The baby was channeling Celestial magic and fire magic.  It made a golden Fleuve d’etoiles appear in my hand, and somehow I just knew the Heavenly Phoenix spell; the enchantments Levy taught me came in handy too; without it I couldn’t have crippled them as easily.”

Igneel- “Yes, but your mother is right, I have seen hybrids develop scales and wings, even claws, but yours was a step above, your whole body was elongated, the horns, even your eyes had changed shape.  I don’t know if that has anything to do with being a hybrid.”

Lucy just shrugs her shoulders, “I still think it was because of the baby and the extra energy.  I read that by the third trimester they can use magic in the womb.”

Natsu shudders, “Well thank goodness the baby did that because that Frostbite spell was the most excruciating pain I’ve ever felt.  So how did you guys beat that couple; what’s their names; Lilitu and Erebus?”

Gajeel proudly exclaims, “My wife fought enchanter versus enchanter.”    

Levy chuckles, “Yeah, how ironic we used the same tactic on them that we used to beat Shian the first time; they sure didn’t learn.”

Natsu-“If they had just learned the lesson of don’t fuck with Fairytail the first time, they wouldn’t be in the same predicament again.”

Laxus- “Since when did you get so smart?”

Natsu grins, “Lucy’s rubbing off on me.”  She just smiles but everyone one around them starts chuckling.

Lucy- “I think it’s also safe to say that in the end the women were victorious today.”  All the females chuckle.

Laxus- “No, I’ll admit, Fairytail women are a tough breed.”

Mira smiles sweetly, “We have to be… to deal with its men!”

Weisloggia had been looking on the whole time in amazement at how these humans and hybrids were being so nonchalant, finally he just needs to say something, “The way you are all so calm after such a battle, able to just laugh it off; are your lives always this exciting?”

Sting laughs at his father’s comment, “Pretty much yeah.”  All the mages nod their heads in agreement.

Igneel- “Now I need to decide what to do with the Cimmerians.  Actually, maybe I’ll make the Prince and Princess figure it out.  I think you two, well at least my daughter in law is ready for the throne.”

Natsu- “Huh?!  Wait, hey, what about me!” 

Gajeel- “Took you long enough to catch on!”

“Shut up metal head!”

“Boys…”  Lucy raises her motherly tone on them shutting them up.

Igneel laughs, “It is part of the duties of the crown to deal with problems and even pregnant she obviously is the force to be reckoned with; you should learn from her not to rush into things and think things through first because I’d like to retire soon.”

Natsu cups the back of his neck “Wel….  I, um…”

Lucy, “Don’t worry babe,” she rubs his back, “you’re still gonna be the King, but I’ll be right here to whisper the answers to you.”  With a wink and a smirk.

Crossing his arms, “ _Tch,_ so not funny babe.”  He mumbles eliciting a giggle from the girls and laughter from the guys.  Lucy winks at Mira who does the same for Laxus at Fairytail.  “Yeah, yeah we know; the Fairy girls are the real strength behind the men.”

 

Grandeeney- “Well Princess, I think for the rest of your term, please try to take it easy.  I will check on you weekly but of course if you need anything just summon me.   It is time I take my leave, Wendy are you coming home with me?”

“Yes Mom, if that’s okay.”

“Of course it is.”

“Good day everyone.”  Bowing, she and Wendy head home.

“Well time for our farewells too, Sting come visit me sometime.”

“I could say the same thing Dad, you and Skiadrum should visit our guild Sabertooth on Earthland.”

“That would be nice, maybe in a couple of months I’ll drop by.”  He and Skiadrum both take their leave.

Metallicana- “Oi Boy, come see me tomorrow so we can start planning your wedding.”

Gajeel- “Wedding?!”

Metallicana- “I don’t want a bastard for a grand kid, you’re gonna do right by that girl and marry her before the baby comes!”  Levy blushes

“Alright dad.” Gajeel grumbles.

“Princess, I’m heading back to the Celestial world as well.”

“Thank you Leo for all your help today.”

“Anything for you.”  Kissing her hand he disappears.

Mira- “Hun, I think we should get back to Fairytail.”

Laxus- “Right, I almost forgot the place is in shambles at the moment.”

Elysian- “I will take you all home.”

Final hugs and kisses go around.

Lucy- “Rogue, please tell Yukino I said hi!”

Rogue- “I will; good bye Lucy.”

Lucy- “Laxus, we’ll come to visit in a few months, after the babies are all born.”  He nods

Juvia- “Good luck Lucy, Levy”

Lucy & Levy- “You too Juvia, Mira.”  They all wave as the portal closes.

 

Levy- “I’m hungry for pickles and ice cream.  I think my cravings are kicking in.”

Gajeel- “Come on Shrimp; let’s go find your weird concoctions.”

Levy- “See you guys.”

Lucy starts to yawn, “Bye Levy.  Natsu, I think I’m gonna take a nap before dinner.”

Natsu- “I’ll join you.  My body needs to recuperate too.”

Igneel- “And I better go check with my generals, I think we need to do a little more investigating to see if there are any other conspirators hiding in the army.”  He stands to leave but stops.  “Oh and the both of you, good job today.”  He winks

Natsu- “Thanks dad!”

`As Lucy and Natsu walk to their bedroom holding hands, “Natsu.”

“Yeah Luce?”

“Are you still happy you picked me for your queen?”

Squeezing her hand with a smile, “Are you kidding!  There is no one that could have filled these shoes better than you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... Sorry, I kind of rushed the last 2 chapters to finish this story. I have too many projects and I wanted to move on. Thanks for reading, I hope it was okay :)


End file.
